Unplanned
by KuriQuinn
Summary: A month after the Chūnin Exams and the showdown with the final members of the Ootsutsuki family, Sakura discovers that she and Sasuke are due for an unexpected addition to the family. The discovery leads to a shift in dynamic among the Leaf's elite shinobi and their children. [AU after Boruto: The Movie] [Part of the Legacy of Fire Series]
1. Sakura

**Summary:** **A month after the Chūnin Exams and the showdown with the final members of the Ootsutsuki family, Sakura discovers that she and Sasuke are due for an unexpected addition to the family. The discovery leads to a shift in dynamic for old generations and new.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. You will be eaten by a nine-tailed fox demon if you plagiarize.**

 **Warning:** _ **Spoiler**_ **s** **for pretty much everything up to** _ **Boruto: The Movie**_

 **Canon-Compliance:** **So far I am ignoring the Boruto manga, for the simple reason it isn't updating fast enough for my liking or for me to wait and see what happens. Also, as it's not really Kishimoto who is completely in charge anymore, I don't trust the new guy.**

* * *

 **This chapter has been beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

" _Pregnant_?"

Sakura Uchiha says the word as if it's a foreign idea; as if she isn't a qualified medical professional who has not only studied the vast permutations of the human body, but delivered quite a few babies in her time.

And given birth to one herself.

Shizune laughs nervously. "Congratulations?"

Unable to speak for a moment, Sakura gapes. Recovering herself, she rasps weakly, "A-are you sure?"

Shizune huffs and, at her feet, Tonton emits an equally indignant _oink_. "Sakura, I might not be a medical-nin of your caliber, but I can recognise a pregnancy when I see the blood test results."

"I just can't believe I'm…"

The word doesn't supply itself as easily this time.

"Pregnant," Shizune states with gentle firmness. "Knocked up. Expecting. In the family way. Have a bun in the ov–"

"I'm familiar with the idea!" Sakura snaps then forces herself to calm down. In a quieter voice that belies her mounting panic, she continues, "I just figured I was missing a period because I've been so stressed lately. How could this happen?!"

Shizune's voice drops into a syrupy lilt that she's never actually used with children. Or anyone besides Sakura, for that matter. The last decade has made Tsunade's first apprentice a lot more sharp-tongued, at least around Sakura or the former Hokage when she's in town.

"Sometimes, young lady, when a man and woman's hearts are filled with love, and they care for each other very much, they show their desire by –"

"Oh, shut up! What am I going to _do_ about it?" the pink-haired woman groans, falling back against the examination table with a muffled _thump_.

Sakura never considered the possibility of any other child beyond Sarada.

Not that she didn't want more – back when she was a kid, she pictured having at least two or three children. And during her teenage years, in the few moments between the guilt and anger and sorrow at Sasuke's absence, she dreamed of him returning and settling down with her. She imagined they would have a fairy-tale marriage and proceed to fill the empty houses of the Uchiha compound with tiny pink- and black-haired children.

But after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, those dreams faded to the realm of lazy, fanciful "what-ifs". Sasuke's constant wandering and Sakura's work at the clinic – not to mention the dangerous nature of both their lives – made those fancies untenable.

Until now, it would appear.

Sakura stares up at the ceiling, trying to wrap her head around it.

A baby.

Another baby with Sasuke.

Shizune is talking, saying something about her only being a few weeks along, and Sakura's hand rests on her abdomen.

The timing certainly makes sense. Once Sasuke and Naruto returned from dealing with the last of the Ootsutsuki in another dimension, Sakura proceeded to very _enthusiastically_ welcome her husband home.

Several times.

But not prompted by ulterior intent or motives leading to _this_. Ever since Sarada, whenever she and Sasuke are together, they're always so careful.

Whatever gods are out there, they seem to have had other ideas.

Something unnameable within her swells, a larger and more powerful version of the joy she feels whenever she wakes up beside Sasuke or when Sarada is happy. But beyond that, there is a mounting sense of anxiety that grows more potent every second.

Sasuke has only just returned.

He said there wasn't a need for him to leave again, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's planning on settling down for good. In ten years, they've barely had the time to enjoy each other's company as the parents of their precocious, impulsive daughter, let alone as adults in a proper relationship.

And now this.

 _Oh, god, what will he think? It's different from the last time. We were constantly on the move, there wasn't really much choice. What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him into staying? Or if he has no interest in another baby? What about me? Do I want a baby? Last time wasn't what anyone would call a walk in the park. And if he leaves again, can I raise another child on my own? And…what will_ Sarada _think? They'll be so far apart in age, she might resent the baby and then –_

"Sakura? Are you even listening to me?" Sakura's eyes snap open, and she finds Shizune watching her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you not… want this?" her old friend ventures. "If that's the case, you're aware that there are a variety of methods –"

"No." Sakura cuts her off. "I'm keeping it."

And it's surprising that, in spite of her worries, she has certitude in this.

The situation might be unexpected and a little frightening, but there are certain truths that she cannot ignore in favour of her own worries.

This child, however unplanned, was conceived in love. Whether he wants more children or not, she knows that Sasuke will love any child of theirs. His craving for a family has been obvious since the minute she told him she was pregnant with Sarada.

With a smile, she still remembers his matter-of-fact declaration at the age of twelve that he intended to restore the clan. She doubts he realised what that actually meant when he said it though.

Sasuke is a genius at almost everything, but she was pleased to learn that that the basics of physical intimacy were at least an area that they could discover together. It's perhaps the only good thing to have come out of his younger self's relentless thirst for revenge.

Aside from Sarada, of course.

Which brings her back to the issue at hand.

Her husband has an itinerant's heart which Sakura accepted long before she married him. If he has to leave, she will support him. He's promised he will always return, and she trusts in this beyond anything else.

Even if he has no choice but to leave, she will not be alone.

She has Sarada and Naruto and Hinata and Ino and Sai and Kakashi and –

And she'll have the baby.

She will not be alone.

But she's sort of hoping he won't decide to go off alone again, either.

"Well, it isn't your first time, so that's good," Shizune muses. "Thirty-three isn't old, either, so we don't have to worry about major complications. How'd it go with Sarada? Apart from giving birth to her in some filthy, dank underground bunker?"

Shizune is still a bit bitter about not being around to deliver Sakura's child.

"It…wasn't really as bad as that," Sakura laughs apprehensively. Though remembering some of Karin Uzumaki's initial remarks and the occasional temptation to punch the other woman's face through the back of her head…

 _Water under the bridge now_ , Sakura reminds herself with long-practiced calm. _We are_ friends _and she did an excellent job with Sarada._

"In any case, you'd benefit from changing to a special diet immediately. I'll prescribe you some supplements. If you didn't have difficulties before, you ought to be all right this time as well. Still, we'll keep an eye out. Unless something unusual happens, you won't have to be really careful until the fourth or fifth month. If you have any excessive nausea or –"

"I know all this," Sakura complains. "You don't have to walk me through it."

"Well, I had to walk you through the definition of pregnancy a few minutes ago, so –"

"Shizune, I care for you deeply, but if you don't watch your tongue, I will rip it out of your head," Sakura threatens with a sweet smile.

Shizune yelps, Tonton squeals, and the world spins back onto its axis.

 _All will be well_ , Sakura decides.

She just has to figure out what to tell Sasuke when she gets home.

* * *

つづく


	2. Sasuke

**This chapter has been beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

The kitchen table groans under the weight of the amount of food on it. A quick survey tells Sasuke that all of his favourites are represented and artfully laid out; more than that, it's the good stuff purchased from the fancy market down the street.

Nothing is prepared by Sakura, because she is – as he learned during their travels – a terrible cook. It's the only domestic duty she fails at with consistency no matter how much effort she makes.

Sarada guiltily confessed once that she might've starved growing up if it weren't for her grandmother, Hinata and Ino. Pretty soon after that, Sasuke resolved to take over any and all cooking duties whenever he was at home.

Which is why he's rather confused about what his wife is up to.

"What's going on?" he asks after several minutes of watching her and wracking his brain – has he forgotten a birthday, an anniversary or another important event? He's never been good with that sort of thing.

"A-a-aii!" Sakura yelps, actually jumping a good inch into the air. She whirls around, clutching his good wok; it looks like she's scrubbed all the Teflon off of it. "S-S-Sasuke, you're – ah – early. I thought you were training Boruto this afternoon."

The edgy gleam in her eyes, coupled with the nervous laugh causes him to frown. He's seen that before; it's the expression she wears when apologising for accidentally demolishing another house or turning his shirts pink.

Only it's shiftier.

And how long has it been since she stuttered at him?

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" she spins around again, busying herself with the dishes. "Why would you think something's wrong? I think you've got cabin fever, honey. Maybe you should go see if Naruto has time to spar – that always loosens you up. Or go visit with Kakashi. I saw him today while I was out and he says he hasn't seen you in a while. He said just to say hi, but I'm pretty sure he's angling for a visit. Honestly, you two are so similar. You can't just come out and say if you want something. It's all about keeping up the manly feelings of… of…Sasuke?"

As she works herself into a nervous rant, he crosses the kitchen and slides into the space behind her. Arm wrapping around her waist from behind, he rests his chin between the joint of her shoulder and neck. Her hair tickles his face, overwhelming him with the smell of her floral shampoo, as he leans not quite close enough to brush his lips against the back of her eaar.

A barely perceptible shiver runs through her.

This method of getting information from his wife is much more effective than how he used to – he'd stare at her silently until she exhausted herself babbling and just told him.

"Sakura," he murmurs, fighting the self-satisfied tug at the corner of his mouth when he hears her swallow. "What's got you so flustered?"

"What? No! Nothing. Nope. Nothing's got me – um, absolutely nothing!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then why are you crushing the handle of my wok?"

"Why am…I? Oh. Oh! Oh, _no!_ " Sakura drops the now misshapen wok in surprise. There's a crash, followed by a small shriek. As she bends down to catch the rounded pan, her arm flails out and –

"Shit!"

Her elbow catches him in the solar plexus, and Sasuke flies backwards into the carefully bedecked table, rice and tomatoes soaring. He plants his hand down into some kind of buttery sauce as he tries to catch himself.

Reincarnation of a demi-god or not, he still never really expects the magnitude of Sakura's strength when it's directed at him.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" she cries, hurrying to help him up. She's already reaching toward him, fingertips glowing green when he holds up his hand to stop her. He struggles to his feet as smoothly as he can manage.

"Sakura, _what_ is going on?"

All manner of ease and amusement have left his voice. He draws himself up to full height – not that he needs to because he's a good seven inches taller than her – and ignores the ache in his ribs. They feel bruised, possibly cracked, but that pales in comparison to the fact that something is upsetting his wife and he needs to find out what so he can fix it.

Sasuke scowls because he never liked seeing Sakura like this, and the regressive transformation is a stark reminder of darker times.

Ever since they've been together, in the proper sense, she's been comfortable and at ease around him. The shy, easily-cowed girl from their genin days has been replaced with a confident, strong Amazon who could squish him with a pinky finger if she chose.

Sasuke's conscious of how lucky he is to still be breathing today because she never wanted to kill him in earnest. Even that one, botched time, she didn't act as nervous as right now – deftly avoiding his gaze and hunching her shoulders inward.

"You haven't been this nervous around me since…"

A few seconds pass as he tries to pinpoint the exact time he observed this kind of behaviour from Sakura.

And then he stops talking.

Because the last time was over twelve years ago.

It was the first time he'd agreed to let her travel with him, a time when they were still exploring what they meant to each other (in _every_ sense). A few months in, she started to act shifty and nervous. When he asked her what was wrong, she nearly skewered him with a kebab of fish. Then, in her haste to apologise, almost sent him headlong into their campfire.

All because she had news for him she was afraid he wouldn't welcome.

Sasuke's eyes snap downward, eyes flitting over every inch of her, trying to see if there is any clue to confirm what he is already suspects. His mouth is suddenly dry and mind completely focused on the all-important question.

"You're… Are you…?"

Funny how he's having so much trouble with one word.

Sakura's eyes go wide and her face abruptly drains of colour; she bites her lip and looks away.

Confirmation.

"I-I just found out," she rushes to say, still avoiding his gaze. "I couldn't figure out how to tell you, so I thought we'd have a nice dinner and…and Sarada's at Chōchō's house tonight. And, well, I thought I could…do it so much better than I did the last time. It was totally by accident. I'm not even due a physical until next month, but Shizune was around and suggested…"

Sasuke takes a slow step forward, half-afraid the floor is about to crumble beneath his feet, and then another. And another.

"Well…that's not important…and…um, that's not the only thing that was an accident. Obviously. I mean, we're always so careful, but…ha-ha…we always laugh at the warning on the label that says it doesn't always work. There's that really low percentage of prophylactics failing, but you never think it'll be you, and…"

Sakura's talking gets faster and more nervous as the distance between them grows smaller. Her eyes have, if possible, gotten wider as he cups her cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing over the bottom over her lip.

"…and I know it's sudden and out of nowhere and I understand if you're not…not ready for this or open to it and…and…don't want –"

His thumb now catches her top lip as well, pressing lightly until she stops talking.

There's a beat of silence.

"Do you want this?" he asks.

She swallows, but instead of replying, she nods only once.

Something within him that he didn't notice before relaxes.

"So, why are you worrying so much?"

"Because…because you might not want…"

"Why would I not want this?"

"It would tie you down," she whispers. "You never wanted to be stuck here after everything, and I know you hate being in one place for very long. Even after Sarada –"

"Sarada is _here_. _You_ are here," he cuts her off. "This is the village my brother gave his life to protect. This is where that stupid, useless idiot is Hokage, and where I've always had roots, no matter how hard I tried not to." He tilts her chin upward, forcing her to meet his mismatched gaze. "Leaving the first time had nothing to do with you –"

"I _know_ that, but –"

"– and afterwards it was to ensure any threat against you _and_ our daughter was dealt with. Which it has been –"

"Sasuke –"

"And I want this, too."

And he does.

Sakura's eyes have lost the anxious gleam and have instead lit up with joy. "You do?"

"Hm."

Sasuke is aware of himself enough to know that the past ten years needed to play out as they did. He needed to earn the right to have this life he's found himself in today. But if there were one thing he could change, it would be that he would have more time with Sakura and Sarada, and that there would be more children.

He never realised how much he actually wanted to be a father until be became one. The idea of doing it again is frighteningly easy to adapt to.

Sasuke lets go of her chin and ever so slowly reaches up, tapping her forehead just beneath the rhombus-shaped seal there. "Everything will be fine."

There are tears running down Sakura's cheeks now, and she mutters something about hormones, even though he doubts she's far enough along for that. She's fallen back into her usual over-emotional self, reminding him of the little pink-haired kunoichi who once sobbed that she loved him with all her heart.

And then she's grabbing him before he can react and kissing him fiercely. Sasuke kisses back because he will never _not_ kiss Sakura back. Never again, not since he realised he _can't_ not kiss Sakura back.

After that, it's a flurry of clothes and staggering to the bedroom and nearly overbalancing several times because it's still hard to do this with only one arm – no matter how much practice he insists on getting. Then his wife is dragging sounds of him that he will never, ever admit to anyone that he makes, before thoroughly returning the favour for her and dimly hoping she doesn't break the headboard because he really hates the knowing looks strangers give them whenever they have to buy a new one.

Later, as they lie quietly together, sweat cooling on their skin, Sasuke lets his hand rest against Sakura's still-flat belly. He is still in a state of lingering shock at the evening's turn of events.

This time around, he will actually have the opportunity to experience every minute of it without a cloud of ever-present wariness hanging over them.

Perhaps this time, he can get the whole 'father' thing right from the beginning.

A reflection which brings up a whole other conundrum.

Shifting his head to glance down at Sakura, who has been dozing lightly with a satisfied curl to her lips, he murmurs, "When should we tell Sarada?"

* * *

つづく


	3. Sarada

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

Sarada doesn't need the Sharingan to see that there's something going on.

Okay, she didn't notice it right away – and shame on her because shinobi are supposed to be constantly observant, but she has an excuse! Her days are filled with completing missions and training herself to become even stronger. Ever since Mom started to teach her how to store chakra, she usually ends up coming home exhausted and falling into a dead sleep. She rarely wakes until Mom rouses her for breakfast.

Except, lately, it's Dad who knocks on her door in the morning.

"Your mother didn't sleep well last night," is always his explanation whenever she asks about it, because he _hates_ getting up early. On missions and stuff, he does it out of necessity, but whenever he's been home in the past, he is notorious for sleeping late.

Apparently, sleeping that extra bit isn't doing anything to help Mom, though. Sarada knows she's come home early from the hospital at least five times in the past two weeks, always looking pale with dark circles under her eyes.

At first, Sarada didn't mind because it meant Dad would help her get ready for the day. She could pester him for stories of his travels, tell him about Konohamaru-sensei's latest gaffes, or complain about Boruto. She loves spending time with her father, whether it's something as mundane as dinner or when he shows her new jutsu.

But now, he is home _all the time_.

Dad has never liked to stay still. Even when he came home for brief rests between missions, he rarely lingered in the house very long.

Downtime for Sarada's father usually consists of activities that are slightly less fatal than his normal routine. He visits with Uncle Kakashi whenever the former Hokage is around, or he hones his skills in the more secluded training grounds of the city.

"Too many people staring disrupts concentration," he told her once when she asked why he went to the farthest, most overgrown compounds just to practice kata.

Which makes sense because _everyone_ stares at her father. Hell, even she can't help it, but mostly that's a behavioural tic to make sure he actually exists and isn't about to disappear into thin air. With everyone else, she knows they're just really intimidated by him.

Or attracted to him, in Mom's case.

Sometimes, he wanders through the old Uchiha Compound. Sarada went with him a few times, but it's not her favourite place to visit. The ruined quarter is creepy, and even though she knows Dad was born and grew up there, that doesn't make it any more comforting.

She likes visiting with Granny Cat and the ninja cats much more. The old woman once gave her an album once with pictures of Dad and Uncle Itachi; it's one of her most prized possessions. She suspects that if Dad knew she had a picture of him in pink cat ears, he might disown her.

As soon as her father decides he is rested enough, he usually has one of his infamous sparring matches with Lord Seventh. If he doesn't get injured too badly (either by Uncle Naruto or Mom once she finds out what they've been up to), he heads back on the road.

Since the big mess at the last Chūnin Exam, he hasn't left the village once, but he hasn't exactly been home a lot either. He started regular training with Boruto in the evenings, now that Sarada's teammate has finally gotten his head out of his ass about becoming a strong shinobi. Then at night, he takes walks with Mom – or he did, when Mom was herself.

Rarely does Sarada come home to her father doing something as ordinary and non-ambulatory as reading a book or newspaper.

Like right now.

He's sitting at the kitchen table, whizzing through a word puzzle, not even looking up when Sarada walks in. In fact, he doesn't move until a few minutes later when Mom shuffles through the door, looking pale and exhausted. Then he's suddenly standing, leading her to sit down, offering her a cup of tea and ginger crackers. Mom smiles weakly, Dad squeezes her shoulder lightly, and Sarada feels something like panic rise up.

Because Dad is never so easily demonstrative with Mom unless they're alone. She knows her parents love each other, of course. Mom is overtly affectionate to Dad, but Sarada has never caught them cuddling or hugging like Auntie Hinata and Uncle Naruto, or flirting like Auntie Ino does with Uncle Sai. The closest they ever come to behaviour like that is when something horrible or dangerous has happened. Or about to happen.

Or is happening.

"Is Mom dying?" she blurts out.

Her parents both tense and stare at her in surprise. It occurs to her that they didn't even notice she was in the room. The ability to catch two of the three most powerful shinobi in the world off guard is probably not a good sign.

"Why would you think that?" Dad asks quietly.

"Because you're both always home," Sarada answers at once, and then hurries on before her parents can say anything, "and Mom's always leaving work early or resting or isn't sleeping well or looks sick. And Mom never gets sick. Ever." She stares her mother down as if in challenge. "And if you're sick enough that you can't heal yourself, then it must be really horrible and you must be dying–"

"Sarada –"

"– which would explain Dad being home because that _never_ happens! The longest you've stayed with us between missions is a month, and that was only because you got really hurt and almost died. Now, it's going on two months and you're still here!"

She stops for a breath, mentally running through her thoughts to see if they make sense, and nods to herself when she decides that they do.

Dad eyes her with incredulity. "Do you not want me here?"

"Of course I want you here! But I want to know what the reason is because you've never done it before! If Mom's dying or…or if the world's going to end tomorrow, you need to tell me! That way I can tell Konohamaru-sensei that I'm skipping training until we fix whatever is wrong!"

"You're not skipping training," Mom says softly, amusement shining through her weariness, "the world isn't ending, and I'm not dying,"

"Then what's wrong? Are you working on a new jutsu or something?" Sarada demands. Now that the worst-case scenario has been debunked, she moves on to the next logical reason. "Is it sapping all your strength, and that's why you need to rest all the time?"

"No, I'm –"

"Have you done that before?" Dad interrupts; there are the beginnings of a frown on his face.

"When I was eight, she created this jutsu to tie a person's life force to her own so she could keep them alive until help came," Sarada informs him, pride momentarily shining through her panic. "She saved Uncle Shikamaru's life, but she couldn't walk for a week. Grandma Tsunade said if she ever caught her using that technique again, she'd bind all of her chakra and paralyse her hands permanently."

"Hm." Yeah, that's definitely a frown now, only it's directed at her mother.

"Don't look at me like that," Mom tells him. "Do you realise what Temari would've done to me if I let him die?"

"You can crush mountains with your bare hands, and you're afraid of a woman with a fan?"

"She can decapitate things with that fan. Kind of hard to regenerate cells _when you have no head_."

Dad looks like he might want to say something to that, and as amazed as Sarada would be to see her father get overprotective, she refuses to get sidetracked.

"So no apocalypse and no fatal diseases," she interrupts. "What is it then? What aren't you guys telling me?"

Her parents go quiet and look at each other. Dad raises an eyebrow in question, and Mom gives a tiny little half-shrug before nodding.

She smiles at Sarada. It almost looks like she's embarrassed as she tries to find the words, which makes total sense when she finally declares, "We're having a baby."

There's a moment of ringing silence.

Actually, there's several.

"A baby," Sarada repeats.

"Yes."

"A…a tiny human."

"That's usually how our species' offspring start out, yes," Dad says dryly. Despite the sarcasm, he looks more amused than he has any right to be.

Another pause.

"Tell me you're joking."

"When have you ever known your father to joke?" Mom questions.

"But that would mean…you'd had to have and when…?" Sarada falters in her thoughts. Her parents share what anyone with _normal_ parents might call a sheepish look, but which she knows can't be that because Dad _never_ looks sheepish. "But you guys are _old!_ "

Mom's eye twitches. "Sarada, darling, I love you to bits, please don't make me commit prolicide."

"And you!" Sarada rounds on her father. "You're supposed to be the less impulsive one! You're supposed to think things through! Didn't you tell me how important it was to use protection at _all_ times?!"

If possible, a light dash of colour crosses her father's cheeks, but there's barely any time to remark on that before Mom interjects. "Hold on – you had the talk with her?"

"Mm."

"Sasuke, I covered that with her ages ago, when Hinata was pregnant with Himawari."

"Yes. Sarada informed me. The biological aspect, not concerns of a more practical nature."

"It wasn't exactly an issue back then! She was five!"

"It's never too early. I was younger than that when I was given an explanation about sexual responsibility."

"Yeah, but you're a guy! Boys _should_ have that talk earlier."

"Which is why she needs to know of it too – so that she can bludgeon any boy who tries to convince her differently."

"No one would ever try that. They know you would kill them. And that I would kill them. And that Naruto would kill them and –"

"The point is, she's now on a genin squad with two boys, and she needs to think about these things –"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE GETTING OFF TRACK – _SHANNARO!"_

Sarada doesn't know what's most disturbing about all of this – that her parents are having another baby or the fact that they are talking about her potential sex life. Or the fact that they are bickering the way Dad and Uncle Naruto do sometimes.

She jabs a finger in Mom's direction. "So…you being sick all the time is…?"

"Morning sickness. Well, with this one it seems to be all-day sickness, which is a surprise." Mom sighs. "I had none with you. But it should be cleared up in another month and a half. Then everything will be back to normal."

"Except you'll be incubating a tiny human," Sarada points out because that point needs special reiteration.

"Yes."

Sarada stares at the floor, trying to come to terms with the sudden shift in everything she has ever known.

There are no words for everything she feels, and until she sorts it out, there's no point in saying anything.

"Sarada?" her mother ventures. "Are you…unhappy about this?"

"Of course not," she says at once, pasting a smile on her face. "You're not dying, Dad's going to stay, and I'm going to get a bigger room. It'll be great!"

Mom frowns. "Hold on. How do you figure that?"

"What, are you planning to put the baby on the roof? Because I'm _so_ not sharing my room. It's small enough as it is."

"Hm." Dad considers. "She might have a point."

Mom lets out a groan. "But…but we _just_ paid off the loan on _this_ house!"

Her head falls into the cradle of her arms, and she mutters under her breath; Dad awkwardly pats her shoulder.

As her parents' attention shifts from her, Sarada's smile fades. She can already imagine what the future brings, and a new house is the least of her worries.

* * *

つづく


	4. Naruto

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

Naruto gazes around his dining room, taking in the flurry of activity and din of voices, and beams in satisfaction. All of the former Squad Seven are present, along with their significant others and children, filling his home with a family he couldn't even fathom as a child.

Twenty years ago, he never would've imagined that this kind of event was in his future – and a regular occurrence, at that.

Tonight is the first time everyone's gotten together since the botched exams, but that's only because there's been so much to do. There was all that paperwork, then trying to find more time to spend with his family. In between, he's training Sarada and Mitsuki, because he figures he has to make sure they both learn things their parents can't teach them.

(Like how to relax).

It's also been a pain in the ass trying to get Sasuke ranked as a Jōnin without him having to take any stupid tests or exams. (The stubborn bastard refuses to do it, not that Naruto can blame him. He and Sasuke helped to save the whole damn planet – you'd think that'd be enough to cut through the red tape!) Naruto has Shikamaru researching every loophole he can find right now. If they can get all the still-living Hokage to back it, they might be able to pull it off.

In the living room, Kakashi's fifteen-year-old twin terrors Shinzou and Kobushi, recount their latest mission to a wide-eyed Inojin, who looks halfway between disturbed and impressed. Meanwhile, their younger brother, Obito, enthusiastically flips through a giant tome about the Five Great Shinobi Countries, stopping every now and again to point something out to Sarada. She listens raptly, the beginnings of a smile on her lips – a rare sight in the past month, if Boruto is to be believed. The latter is actually sitting with them, striving to keep still and scowling at Obito every so often.

Naruto has no clue what that's all about because, usually, Boruto gets along well with the youngest Hatake.

 _Hinata probably knows what that's all about_ , he decides, and goes to ask her, but finds she's deep in conversation with Sakura. She's pointing out the most recent photo additions on their wall, possibly bragging – in her uniquely Hinata way – about the milestones their genius daughter has been meeting recently.

Naruto decides it can wait until later. Hinata rarely brags about anything, and their daughter is definitely someone to make a fuss over.

By the window, Kakashi and Sasuke are having some kind of discussion or argument, but it's hard to tell with them. Sensei always wears the damn mask (Naruto has passed on the challenge of seeing what lies beneath to his son) and Sasuke barely moves his lips when he talks. Naruto can't even lip-read what they're talking about.

If he could actually lip-read.

He suspects they're exchanging information about things he, as Hokage, needs to have plausible deniability about. But they could also be coming up with new ideas for a _Chidori_ change of nature technique or comparing hair styling products for all he knows.

Sensei's wife, Manako, laughs uproariously at something Sai has said, while the former Root-member blinks in confusion. Either he doesn't know exactly what he said that was so funny, or he's still not used to someone who finds his cluelessness amusing instead of insulting.

Then again, the Inuzuka clan all have weird senses of humour. Just look at Kiba…

Over at the table, amidst the remnants of dinner, Yamato is playing mah-jong with Mitsuki. Those two usually gravitate toward one another at these gatherings.

Hinata insists on inviting the creepy yellow-eyed kid because he's assigned to Boruto and Sarada's squad. Naruto wasn't exactly keen on having him in their home, considering his background (training him outside of the house is one thing, but inside his house is another matter entirely) but his wife won him over. She's worried the boy might feel left out, being the only member of his genin squad not present. She reminded Naruto of what it was like to be excluded for something beyond his control.

So now, Naruto makes an effort.

The pale boy's relationship with Yamato is odd, but based on their mutual experiences at the hand of a certain psychopathic Sannin. (Naruto will rasengan the shit out of that perverted old snake the next time he sees him anywhere near his village.)

And then, there's Ino, who his twelve-year-old self would never have pictured as ever being part of the extended group of people he calls family. But they get along now (sort of) when they're not trading good-natured and not-so-good-natured insults.

Right now, she's playing with Himawari's hair, pinning it back in a fancy style that makes his little girl appear a few years older than her age.

Damn it, they just celebrated her turning six! He's not ready for her to look older!

And he definitely isn't ready for her to be sneaking sideways glances at Mistuki.

Ino is clearly a bad influence.

Ino must be stopped.

"Hey-hey, what's going on here?" he demands, sidling up and sweeping his daughter out of the blonde's clutches. "What do you think you're doing? Stop that, right now. There's too much prettiness here. I won't have it in my house, believe it!" Himawari giggles as Naruto makes an elaborate show of messing her hair back into its usual style. Ino rolls her eyes. He plants a kiss on her temple. "There we go! There's my sweet, innocent little Himawari."

"Daddy, I'm _six_!" she reminds him, trying to sound scandalised but clearly pleased at the attention. She's still at the age where that sort of thing works.

He hopes she won't grow out of it as fast as Boruto did.

"Why don't you save your brother from trying to behave himself?" he suggests. His son looks like he's about three seconds away from yanking the book out of Obito's clutches and hitting him with it. "Me and your Auntie Ino need to have a chat."

"Okay, Daddy!" Himawari chirps, brushes his cheek with a kiss, and flounces off.

They both watch her go with wide smiles.

As soon as his daughter is out of earshot, he turns to Ino, still grinning.

"If you turn her into a boy-crazy, hair-obsessed mini-you I'll sentence you to watering fake plants for the rest of your life. I'm Hokage. I can so do that now."

"Oh, relax, moron," Ino shakes her hair over her shoulder. "We were playing around. I don't get to share style tips anymore, now that Sakura's so busy with the hospital and Sarada's more into training than fashion. Sometimes, I think she's _way_ too much like Sasuke…"

"Yeah, well, don't go sniffing around my daughter. If you want to play dress-up doll with someone, you have your own kid to do that with. He sort of looks like a girl, anyway."

Ino glares. "You want to spend another six months trapped in the body of that ninja ostrich? Because I can arrange it."

"I'll have you know Condor and I have settled our differences and brought our rivalry to an amicable end," he sniffs.

"Wow – four syllables. Do you need some ice before your brain overheats?"

"Haha – hey, why don't you go provoke Sakura? I've been dying to see a rematch between you guys. Do you think your face will shatter into a million pieces when she breaks it or just make a sticky paste?"

"Bet you she hits you before she hits me," Ino shoots back, sticking out her tongue.

They grin at each other.

"Glad you could make it, Ino."

"Always a pleasure. Next time Sai and I will host. He's been practising napkin folding and wants to show off to everyone."

Squad Seven dinners were not always such a comfortable event. Mostly, they started out as an agonisingly awkward ploy on Naruto's part to get people to buy him ramen. Of course, Sasuke would complain about having better things to do (or sulk), Sakura would insist she was on a diet (then eat two bowls of noodles) and Kakashi would usually stick them with the bill (which Naruto ultimately ended up paying).

Still, he wouldn't have traded those evenings for anything.

After Sasuke left, those dinners came to an abrupt stop. It was the end of an era – or more to the point, the end of their childhoods. Naruto was wandering the world with the Pervy Sage, Sakura was training with Granny Tsunade, and Kakashi was back to taking ANBU missions.

It wasn't until Naruto returned to the village that the dinners started up again. Even then, it wasn't the same, though. Sasuke still wasn't around, and they weren't about to make Sai feel like he had to replace him. And Kakashi was usually busy, which meant Yamato was the one to get roped into it.

Yamato was actually easier to con into paying which was nice.

But it still never seemed _right_.

It didn't even seem right once Sasuke was back, either. Not for the longest time.

In the days and weeks where he and his asshole best friend healed from their mutual amputations, Naruto tried to once more tempt his teammates to meet up at Ichiraku.

And failed spectacularly.

Naruto might have forgiven Sasuke right away (because, seriously, the past is the past. Why don't people understand that?) but Kakashi and Sakura had a harder time of it.

Sakura would smile and laugh and fill the silences with babble the way she always had before, but it was so strained, and she never looked at Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, never looked at anyone. Or spoke to anyone. Or even really ate, for that matter. And as for Kakashi, he would sit there, occasionally commenting on something arbitrary like the weather, and never even reaching for his signature copy of _Icha Icha Paradise._

The original Squad Seven were very different people from when they were genin.

Which is why Naruto was so surprised that the disastrous first dinner he organised with _all_ members of Squad Seven seemed to recalibrate everything.

Granted, there was a bit of bloodshed – Sai made one unadvised comment too many and almost received a lightning bolt to the throat, Sakura burned her hands restraining Sasuke, and Naruto ended up almost drowning in a bowl of ramen when Ichiraku's roof caved in on them. But Kakashi started laughing, and even Yamato smiled a bit (something he hadn't really done since his experiences in the war), so Naruto knew it would be alright.

The get-togethers happened sporadically after that, but at least without tension. With Sasuke away so often, they remained rare, but even when he was absent, the atmosphere was lighter.

Then, suddenly, Naruto had Hinata in his life, and it wasn't only Squad Seven get-togethers, but dinners that included loved ones. Hinata became a fixture and then, later, Ino. Sometimes Kakashi would bring Manako along, and everyone would tease Yamato about the old grannies in the village trying to set up the ANBU member with their eligible granddaughters.

And after that, once everyone started having kids and there wasn't a prayer they could keep meeting at Ichiraku, it became family dinners. Everyone would crowd into the nearest house, and it would be filled with family and friends and team members and it was _home_.

(But no clones, because his son and tiny daughter promised to beat him to death if he pulled that stunt with them again).

It's exactly what Naruto always wanted, and he doesn't want anything about it to change.

"No, really, I'm fine," Sakura says loudly, drawing him from his thoughts. Across the room, Hinata sips a cup of sake while Naruto's former teammate tries to stop Ino from pouring her one.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde snorts. "You always have sake. You're not wimping out on me, are you, Forehead? Afraid I'll put you under the table?"

"As if, Pig, I just don't want any tonight."

"Why? Are you pregnant?" Sai pipes up with his usual bluntness.

At this point, everyone expects Sakura to flip out, to demand if he thinks she's fat, or to give him a not-so-light punch. So, it comes as somewhat of a surprise when she suddenly turns pink to the roots of her hair and looks at her feet.

"Well…actually…"

The din of conversation and activity in the room abruptly stills.

Sakura sneaks a glance at Sasuke, and Naruto follows her gaze, noting his best friend look up from his conversation with Kakashi. He raises one eyebrow at his wife – not in surprise, but more like he's assessing the situation. Finally, he shrugs his shoulder, as if to say, 'no use keeping quiet now.'

All of this happens in half-a-second.

And then, it's as if a bomb goes off.

* * *

つづく


	5. Hinata

**This chapter has been beta-read by:** **Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

It's honestly a bit amusing how fast the party dynamic changes. There are exclamations of disbelief and surprise, and then everyone is rushing to congratulate the expecting couple. Hinata doesn't really take in the specifics right away, however, as she's too busy trying to breathe after accidentally inhaling her sake.

When the tears in her eyes clear, she looks up to see Sasuke and Sakura standing in the middle of everyone, flustered and embarrassed. Well, Sakura looks flustered – Sasuke simply stands there with his usual distant expression. Although, Hinata is relieved to note, a distinct aura of satisfaction emanates from him.

 _At least he's happy about it_ , she reflects.

She is happy for both of them but especially Sakura.

Although she and Hinata are not close in the same way that Sakura and Ino are, they are on good terms. They share the common bond of knowing what it's like to spend years in love with someone without having it being reciprocated; to always wonder if going unnoticed is because there's something wrong with you.

Or worse, knowing the person you care for doesn't even see you.

It took Hinata a long time to realise Naruto's ignorance of her feelings had nothing to do with her shyness. Or him not considering her important.

He just happened to be dense as a bag of hair.

Contrary to Naruto, Sasuke's general apathy to Sakura's devotion was well-known even when they were children. It was never that he didn't realise, but that he didn't have time to care.

At least in Hinata's case, she knows Naruto never felt the complete indifference to her existence that Sasuke once harboured for Sakura.

Now, though, that indifference is absent – at least in the eyes of those who know him well. They still don't hold hands in public or even really touch, but Hinata can see it in the way Sasuke subtly leans into his wife, the way he glances at her every few seconds…like he's been doing all night (which makes sense now). It's as though he's trying to assess her health, happiness, and general well-being without being caught doing it.

It's almost cute.

Not that she would ever use the word 'cute' to describe the head of the Uchiha clan within his hearing. Hinata's only been glared at with the full force of the Sharingan once in her life, but that was enough for her.

Her thoughts flitter away as the entire dinner party divides into distinct camps. If she couldn't see chakra, Hinata would swear someone accidently tripped some kind of invisible wards.

The women all gather around Sakura, offering compliments and eager questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"You must be so excited!"

"When are you due?" Ino demands.

"Next April."

"Wow. You and Sasuke must've _really_ had fun celebrating his homecoming."

Sakura sniffs. "You will not embarrass me about my sex life, especially considering Inojin told Sarada that at the last Parent-Teacher evening, you were caught giving Sai –"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Hinata interrupts quickly, conscious of the fact her six-year-old daughter is somewhere around here and shouldn't hear this.

"I have no idea," Sakura admits. "We haven't really thought about it yet. It's all so new."

"What are you talking about?" Ino snorts. "You've known for over two months."

"Yeah, but it hasn't exactly been a picnic. I'm sick _all_ the time!"

"I was like that with the twins," Manako puts in, shaking her head. "Definitely something I _don't_ miss. But as soon as it was over?" She grins wolfishly, making the rest of the women shudder.

Even as adults, there's just something _unnatural_ about thinking too hard about the former Hokage's personal life. In fact, she used to get embarrassed whenever she accidentally walked by Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei on a date together.

"So, were you actually trying to get pregnant, or was it an accident?" Ino prompts.

"None of your business!"

"It was _so_ an accident."

"Right, because I slipped and fell on his –"

"Sakura!" Hinata gasps, her cheeks flushing.

She giggles. "Okay, fine – no, it wasn't an accident in the strictest sense, but we weren't planning on a baby. I mean, I figured we were done with that."

"Better take care of yourself,then. You're practically ancient," Manako comments dryly.

"Says the woman who just celebrated the ripe old age of forty-one."

"Don't you mean the woman who was smart enough to get the baby-making done early. You do realise you're going to have an infant and a teenager in the house at the same time, right?"

Sakura blanches as if suddenly grasping something she hadn't previously considered.

A few feet away, the younger generation are also eagerly discussing the news.

"Were you aware of this?" Mitsuki inquires, looking politely curious.

Sarada shuffles her feet. "Yeah. Mom and Dad didn't want to say anything until after the first three months. Health reasons and stuff."

"You still could've told us, you know," Boruto complains. "We're your teammates. We're not supposed to have secrets between us."

"Secrets about our missions, Useless, not about our parents."

"Yeah, but I'm your dad's student, so I should be told these th – augh!"

He is interrupted by Shinzō resting an elbow on his shoulder and then leaning forward heavily. Boruto sinks down. "Better hope you don't get a younger brother."

"Yeah, they're a total pain," Kobushi adds, putting _his_ elbow on Boruto's other shoulder and pushing him down farther to the ground.

"Oi!" Boruto yells, trying to push off their combined weight.

"At least I have reason for being messed up with horrible role models like you," Obito counters. "What's your excuse?"

"Uncle Kiba," the twins answer in all seriousness, finally letting up on Boruto who, without the sudden resistance, overbalances and falls back.

"I bet you're excited!" Himawari gushes. "The baby will be so cute!"

Boruto recovers and, in a more subdued voice, grumbles, "You still could have told me. I have great advice for dealing with a younger sibling. Especially if you have a sister –"

"Oh, I have to hear these pearls of wisdom," Mitsuki remarks.

"– like 'don't break their toys because they turn into monsters'."

Himawari sniffs and tosses her hair in a very Ino-like way.

Over by the table, the men surround Sasuke and offer up their own versions of congratulations. These mostly consist of knowing looks and innuendos from what Hinata can glean.

"How can I put this?" Kakashi muses. "It's a surprise, that's for sure."

"And you know all about surprise babies, don't you?" Yamato teases. "At least the way I hear the stories…"

Hinata knows the story too. Manako was apparently on the Pill, fitted with a diaphragm, and using condoms but _still_ got pregnant. No one knows how, but popular theories range from an ultra-secret kekkei genkai to Kakashi having super sperm.

Neither are ideas she wants to think too much about.

"This is definitely more of a surprise than Sarada was," Naruto pipes up. "You guys had so much unresolved sexual tension back then I dunno how you didn't show up with ten babies, instead of just one!"

Sasuke's expression doesn't change, but there's a subtle twitch in his visible eye.

"I was always under the impression you didn't realise what sex was, Coward," Sai muses. "Did Ugly strong-arm you into bed?"

Sasuke's fist clenches, and Hinata predicts oncoming bloodshed if she doesn't intervene.

"Himawari, it's time for bed," she announces, her voice quiet but with a firmness that cuts through the din better than volume would. "And Boruto, don't you have a mission tomorrow with Konohamaru? You and your team should get some rest too."

"Aw, Mom!"

"But I'm not sleepy!" Himawari protests and, on cue, yawns.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Sakura remarks, considering her husband and then giving Hinata a knowing look. "I have work to do at the clinic tomorrow and, with the little sleep I've been getting –"

Naruto sniggers and nudges Sasuke's arm, resulting in a mismatched glare levelled at him while Kakashi smacks him upside the head with his ever-present orange book.

"– I need to rest as much as possible."

"Don't think we're done with you yet, Billboard Brow," Ino declares. "We're having a girls' lunch as soon as you're not upchucking everywhere. Inojin, it's time to go. Please save your father from getting punched again."

The previous tension dissolves into a series of quickly-voiced plans for future dinners and requests for Sakura to keep everyone informed of more baby news. Everyone knows Sasuke won't do it.

And then the guests are gone and the house is silent again. Or as silent as it can ever be when the Hokage and his son are both in residence.

Hinata and Naruto go through the familiar but increasingly rarer routine of putting the children to bed. Himawari still likes being read to before going to sleep, while Boruto tries to extend his curfew by getting his father caught up in tales about his childhood.

Ever since the Exam, they've been much closer, and she couldn't be happier about it.

It isn't until midnight that the children are finally convinced to go to sleep. Naruto slinks into the room, tumbling into bed beside her.

"I'm exhausted," he groans. "Boruto wouldn't stop talking. Sometimes, I think he's running on Kurama's chakra, not me."

A notion which terrifies her, because it could easily be true one day.

Naruto curls into her side, burying his face in her neck and exhaleing loudly. His breath tickles her skin and she giggles lightly. He takes that as encouragement and curls his arm around her waist, kissing her jaw.

"I dunno. Did you ever consider…" her husband trails off.

She pulls away and considers him for a moment, taking in the blush on his face and the familiar gleam in his eye.

"Having more children?" she supplies and he grins in response, waggling his eyebrows. "I do love babies…"

"And the making of the babies," he adds with a leer.

Hinata's face floods with warmth, but she continues as if he said nothing. "When I was younger, all I wanted was to have as many as possible. But…I'm more than satisfied with Boruto and Himawari. Besides, any more and we would be overrun, even with clones helping."

Naruto winces at that.

Since Himawari's disastrous birthday party, he's kept the use of shadow clones to a minimum when it comes to her and the children.

"I know what you're saying. I mean, I'm happy for Sakura and Sasuke – believe it," Naruto says earnestly. "But at the same time…I figure they're a little crazy to go through the whole baby-thing again. Everyone's so busy and our kids are pretty much getting into their teens now. They're not going to get another quiet moment for a while." He breaks into a smug, satisfied grin. "Although, Sasuke got to skip all that the first time, you know? But now he gets to be the one run ragged all the time! Oh, this is gonna be good!"

"On top of that, Sarada seems to have inherited Sakura's temper," Hinata agrees with a sigh.

"And the bastard's epic talent for sulking."

 _And there's the fact that she can not only set things on fire, but also has massive strength,_ Hinata ponders with equal parts amusement and alarm.

"Poor Boruto," she sighs.

Naruto frowns. "Why _poor Boruto_?"

Hinata takes in the confused expression on her husband's face and, for a moment, experiences a sense of disbelief that he hasn't noticed. Then again, this is the man who spent their entire childhood oblivious to her feelings for him.

"I'll explain it in the morning, dear," she tells him, taking his chin and guiding his face toward hers. The move is bold and one her teenaged self would've had a nosebleed over. "But for right now, I don't want us to do any talking."

* * *

つづく


	6. Sai

**This chapter has been beta-read by:** **Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

"I want to have another baby."

Sai blinks once, then twice, and glances up from his sketchbook to consider his wife. Even after almost thirteen years of marriage, he still has difficulty figuring out when Ino is joking or not. Judging by the lack of smile on her face or the mischievous crinkle around her eyes that he associates with her showing humour, she is being serious.

One mystery solved, Sai considers her words several times, trying to pick up on any linguistic emphasis or context. She wasn't in the middle of a conversation with him or one of her long-winded, chattering reports about her day, so it's hard to decipher. Given the topic – babies – it's fairly straightforward to extrapolate what has her preoccupied.

Sakura and Sasuke's pregnancy announcement.

Why this would lead her to want to procreate for a second time, though…

Again, Sai reviews what he knows of his wife and her relationship with Sakura and makes another logical conclusion.

"Do you mean to intensify the ongoing competition between you and Ugly?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

"Of course not!" Ino snaps, twin spots of rouge appearing on her cheeks which suggest she's not being entirely honest. She tends to wear the same expression whenever Inojin asks if he looks too feminine, all while vehemently insisting the opposite.

It's the only time Ino ever lies.

One of the main reasons that they suit each other so well is because they are both blunt and to the point. Sai has his reasons (his upbringing and difficulty with social cues) and she has hers (her lack of patience for sugarcoating the truth).

"Tact is just not saying true stuff," she sniffed when he once asked her about it. "The only time you should lie outright is if it'll save your life."

Given previous examples of those lies (such as when commenting on Chōji Akimichi's weight), Sai was confused as to why she broke that rule for their son.

"Because it's something that bothers him, and I don't want him obsessing over it while he can't do anything about it," Ino had replied. "If he's anything like my father, he'ill end up at least three inches taller than you and bulkier. Feminine looks will so not be an issue for him. But try telling him that now and he'll still hate what he looks like, pine for how he _might_ look in the future, and possibly be disappointed in the end. Then he'll have even _more_ self-confidence issues. Trust me. It's easier to tell a little white lie and distract him with more important stuff, like training, until he's through his teens."

After reflection on her words, he supposed it was true. Inojin is not a boisterous child. His disposition is far closer to Sai's than Ino's which is a bit of a relief because, sometimes, Ino is frightening. But at the same time, without undergoing the training to harden himself, Inojin is a lot more delicate in his sensibilities than Sai.

The boy is almost a reflection of who Sai might've been if he'd had a real family to grow up with.

"I suppose I must trust you on this," Sai decided then. "Appearance was never a concern for me growing up, but that doesn't mean Inojin will react the same."

Ino beamed in gratitude, and that was the end of that matter.

His instincts for stretching of the truth remain shaky, but he likes to imagine that he has evolved _some_ intuition when it comes to his wife.

And he noticed that she was uncharacteristically silent when they left Naruto's home after their dinner. More than that, the distracted silence continued over the past three days. Sai didn't bother her, as she seemed like she was deep in thought. Besides, if anything ever bothers Ino, she never makes him sit there, guessing; she tells him right away.

Unless she's planning to do something illegal. Which has happened occasionally, usually following her consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

However, alcohol is clearly not at play right now and, to his knowledge Ino, is not sick or sad or experiencing her monthly cycle.

She is listlessly staring down at her tea, a fashion magazine open and discarded by her side. The house is quieter than usual; Inojin is at Shikadai's house tonight. He insisted it was to prepare for a mission, but Sai suspects the two are playing their virtual games and eating whatever junk food they can hide from Temari.

Sai reflects back to the topic Ino brought up, the subject that has been the talk of their circle of friends for the past few days. He nods in understanding.

"I've read about this in a book," he tells her. "Baby fever. A sudden, inexplicable urge to reproduce, usually experienced by women but, occasionally by men as well. Related to the biological clock, it –"

"Sai, would you shut up about your books?" she snaps and that brings him up short.

Generally, Ino listens attentively when he talks about the information he has gleaned through reading. She is always more amused than exasperated and, though she employs a strong right hook when he misuses that information, she is usually receptive.

More than receptive, really. When he found that manual on various tantric sexual positions, she was happy to have him demonstrate what he learned – and return the favour. And forbid him to use those techniques on anyone else.

If he calculates correctly, that was about the time that Inojin was conceived.

"I apologise," he murmurs slowly. "I'm simply trying to follow your logic. You've never mentioned any interest in having another child. And, reasonably speaking, shouldn't we have done so at an earlier opportunity? All of the child-rearing –" He carefully thinks of a substitute for the word he is thinking, mindful of her disposition. "– _intel_ I have encountered suggests that a smaller age difference is better for the development of social skills and cohesiveness for the children. As it is, I'm sure that it will be difficult for Sakura and Sasuke –"

"This isn't about Sakura and Sasuke!" she interrupts. "This is about us. Are you saying you don't want another baby?"

"I'm saying I never gave it much thought."

"So you don't want to," she says, frowning down at her tea. There is something troubling about her expression, something he hasn't seen there in a long time.

Slowly, Sai puts down his pen and crosses around the table. He embraces his wife from behind, knowing she takes comfort in this gesture, and presses his cheek to hers.

"I never dreamed I would have the opportunity to have children. Inojin fulfils every wish I didn't even know I harboured. However, if you decide our family is not yet complete, I would, of course, enjoy becoming a parent again," he tells her seriously. "My only concern is that it should be for the right reasons, yes? As I said, you never expressed the wish to have more children."

"I didn't think about it until now, either," she admits. "There was so much pressure to raise Inojin right, because he's the heir to the clan. He's the one who has to carry on the Yamanaka legacy and is bound by all the silly traditions. It hit me the other night, even before finding out about Sakura. I always imagined I'd have a girl to play and gossip with…and lend her clothes and teach her to do her make-up and how to arrange flowers…"

She sniffs and Sai realises she's begun to cry. Evidently, his wife feels more strongly about this than either of them realised.

"What if something happened to me or you?" she continues in a whisper. "We lead such dangerous lives. He wouldn't have any family left. Both my parents are dead. So are yours. I don't have any siblings. Neither did you. There's the clan, sure, but they're so distant. He's such a gentle kid…and the rest my family aren't exactly nurturing."

"Inojin will always have his teammates," Sai reminds her.

"Yeah, but that's…not the same. None of your teammates will ever replace Shin."

Sai's brother is rarely discussed; in the same way they rarely discuss Ino's parents. But he certainly knows that he experiences a different longing for his brother than he ever did for his teammates.

"And I love Chōji and Shikamaru like they're blood, but being tied to them is sometimes so _constricting_. I don't know how many times growing up I wished I was free to do what _I_ wanted, instead of what clan alliances said I had to," she continues.

Sai nods at this. As soon as Ino announced she was pregnant, the Akimichi and Nara clans began to put pressure on their heirs to marry and produce children as well – all in the name of maintaining the Ino-Shika-Chō Formation. The situation was rather comical from his standpoint.

Shikamaru and Chōji were less enthusiastic.

"It would be nice if at least one child of mine didn't get stuck in the tri-clan quicksand their whole life. Then they could just be themselves and not be burdened by the clan as much as I was. As much as Inojin will be."

Sai nods.

"If this is something you want, I want it too," he says.

Ino turns to face him, and their noses almost brush. "Really?"

"Of course." Why would he say something untrue if he feels differently? "And the decision is ultimately yours. I'll do whatever you want. However, given what you've said about Inojin becoming the next head of the Yamanaka one day, maybe we should discuss this with him? Our happiness should not come at the cost of our son's."

Ino's eyes soften at this, and she nods. "Of course. He'll tell us honestly what he thinks, and we can choose what to do from there."

They gaze at each other in content silence, an atmosphere of resolve flowing over them.

Ino nudges his nose with hers, a teasing look in her eye. "Your nose is big."

"Your mouth is big."

"Kiss my ass."

"Bare it."

"Pervert."

"You offered."

"Don't be a smart ass, Sai."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he promises, employing his favourite method of shutting her up.

* * *

つづく


	7. Boruto

**This chapter has been beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

"So what did you say?" Boruto wants to know, thumb hovering on the game controller as he glances over at his friend.

"Obviously, I told them that they were insane," Inojin replies, a superior expression on his face. "And that if they were that desperate to recapture their youth, there were more expedient and less permanent ways to do so. Like a gambling weekend in Tanzaku Town or public nudity. Finally, I explained the concept of a midlife crisis in painstaking detail. With charts."

"And what did you say in your _outside_ voice?" Shikadai counters dryly, eyes glued to the television screen.

Inojin's shoulders hunch and in a quieter, more subdued voice replies, "I said whatever they think is best for the clan is fine with me."

"So, you basically chickened out," Shikadai concludes. His silver-armoured warrior swoops in and snatches the item drop that Boruto's light warrior just worked so hard to get.

"Oh, come on!" Boruto snarls, while Inojin sighs and says, "… Yeah. I'm pretty sure they've been trying for the past two weeks now. I think that's why Mom didn't make a big deal about me hanging out with you guys today instead of training with Dad."

The three boys shudder collectively.

Then Boruto sniggers. "I guess Sarada's not the only one who's getting a younger sibling next year."

"What are you laughing at?" Inojin demands. "You already have one."

"Yeah, but she's not in diapers. Who do you think your parents are going to want to help them change _those_ when the time comes?"

Inojin looks a little green then, as if he never even thought of the possibility.

"Parents shouldn't be allowed to have sex after they have kids," he groans. "It's totally irresponsible."

Shikadai seems to notice that interest in the game has waned because he pauses it and puts down his controller in resignation.

"I'm amazed they even brought it up with you before doing the deed," he tells Inojin. "Could be worse. They could have surprised you with it. That'd be a drag."

"Mom includes me in most decisions these days. She says she's preparing me for my future role as 'head of the clan,'" Inojin grumbles, making air-quotes as he speaks. "It's not like what I care about matters, anyway."

"You think you have it bad? If Uncle Gaara hadn't finally gotten his act together, I might have ended up being Kazekage."

"Yeah, right! Who would accept you as Kazekage? That's like Boruto becoming Hokage one day."

"Oi! I'd be a great Hokage!" Boruto protests and crosses his arms petulantly. " _If_ I wanted to be. Which I don't. Because that's Sarada's thing. All I have to do is watch out for her and protect her while she deals with the messy bits. Believe it!"

"Judging from the craters she's been leaving across the training grounds lately, I'd say she can protect herself," Inojin remarks.

"Yeah," Boruto says, his tone turning more subdued. "That's actually kind of new... She's been grouchy lately."

"All girls are like that once a month," Shikadai points out sagely.

"I'm not talking about that, moron, I'm talking about in general. Usually, she nags me and Mitsuki about training and improving ourselves, but lately, she's just really quiet and scary focussed. She threw Konohamaru-sensei thirty metres the other day because he surprised her while she was practising kata."

Shikadai snorts. "If I were her, I'd be grouchy too. She's probably worrying about how all this will affect her."

"How what's going to affect her?"

"The baby, dumbass."

"Oh. Right. Wait. What do you mean?"

"She's the Uchiha heir, right? So right now, she's in line to be the next head of the family. She's been groomed for it her whole life, just like all of us have been."

Well, that's true at least. The Leaf may have blossomed into a city within the past decade, but the number of shinobi families remains select. Boruto and his friends have always known of their future destinies. Shikadai, Inojin, and ChōChō are all being groomed by their parents, while Boruto will one day be the next head of the Leaf Uzumaki.

It will be the first time in several generations that there even _is_ an Uzumaki clan living in the Leaf.

As for the Hyūga, relations between members of the main family and branch family are a lot better these days. No one gets their foreheads branded anymore or warded to ensure obedience, but other traditions are harder to erase. According to clan law, only a descendent of the main family may lead. And unless Aunt Hanabi starts liking men and gets married like the clan want her to, Himawari will end up betrothed to one of their cousins and leading the Hyūga.

The point is Boruto and all of his friends are bound for destinies they didn't necessarily pick out. It's an expectation all of them live with and have built their various dreams and plans around.

Even his plans to follow Uncle Sasuke's ninja way and Sarada's wish to become Hokage revolve around their status as their clans' respective heirs.

Shikadai is still talking, and Boruto tries to snap his attention back to what's being said.

"… if it's another girl, nothing changes except maybe Sarada has to worry about her parents giving baby sister all the attention," the Nara boy explains. "Or getting roped into all those extra chores. It'll be a drag, but she doesn't really lose much. And one day when she gets married, it'll be like Uncle Sai did when he took Aunt Ino's name. But if Sarada's parents have a boy? Big difference. She'll lose a bit of standing, at least in a legal sense."

The notion makes Boruto angry for some reason. "Hey, that's not true! Why would she be less important? She's a kickass shinobi!"

Shikadai shoots him a look that is far too knowing for his liking. "That's got nothing to do with it. Who do you think will carry on the Uchiha name after she gets married?"

Boruto opens his mouth to protest, thinks about it, then frowns. "Well, that doesn't mean she couldn't still be head of the family. Her husband can just change his name. Like you said with Uncle Sai and Aunt Ino."

"Not if he's the head of _his_ clan, doofus. And while I can't wait to see the beat-down that happens when you two argue about who takes whose name –"

The penny finally drops as Boruto figures out what Shikadai is implying. "Hey!" Warmth fills his cheeks as Inojin laughs at him while Shikadai continues.

"– the point is the more logical solution would be for a potential Uchiha son to be named heir. Besides, a lot of people say she shouldn't even have been named the heir _now_."

"Why not?" Boruto demands.

"You know, she wasn't born in the Leaf like all of us," Inojin points out hesitantly.

Shikadai nods. "Yeah – and I heard some people don't even believe Uncle Sasuke is her real father."

"That's bullshit!" Boruto actually jumps to his feet, prepared to defend his teammate's legitimacy to the end. "Are they blind? Anyone who sees them standing next to one another can see they're related! And you can't fake a Sharingan!"

"Dad says you can," Shikadai argues. "They've got reports that that creepy snake guy, Orochimaru, was working on something like it and it might've been successful."

"Chōchō told me that Sarada told her that Uncle Sasuke thought she was a clone the first time they met," Inojin muses. "And they found out she was born in one of Orochimaru's old bunkers, so…"

"See? There's enough actual truth in there to make people think about it."

"You two need to knock it off!" Boruto snaps. "This is Sarada we're talking about! She's our friend, and you've met her, and you've met her parents, and you _know_ she's their daughter."

"Yeah. _We_ do," Shikadai agrees. "But I'm just saying that not everyone does. They might decide that if the Uchiha clan suddenly has a son who was born in the village, he might be a more legitimate heir than Sarada."

"Well, last time I checked, it's not going to happen because Uncle Sasuke is still head of the family and gets to decide who's his heir," Boruto growls. "And he cares about Sarada way too much to mess her up that way." He glares at the other two as if daring them to say anything else. " _Right_?"

His friends exchange more infuriatingly significant glances and both nod.

"Right," Inojin declares.

"Bah! This whole situation is such a drag," Shikadai decides. "Can we get back to our game now?"

"Yeah, if you stop stealing my hard-earned loot," Boruto complains, taking up his controller again.

"I hope my parents have a boy," Inojin decides as he grabs his own device. "Much less trouble than a girl."

"Who's less trouble than a girl?"

The boys all jump as Shikadai's mother opens the door to his room and stands there, hands on her hips.

"No one!" the chorus.

"Uh-huh," she replies, clearly not believing them.

"You and Dad aren't planning on having any more kids, are you?" Shikadai asks his mother.

Aunt Temari frowns at him, hands on her hips. "I hardly think that's an appropriate topic of conversation. Now, you've all been up here since you got home from training today. I think that's enough screen-time for all of you."

"Aw, come on, Mom!" Shikadai complains. "We haven't even gotten through the campaign yet, and that's the best part."

"And yet, contrary to popular belief, there are other ways to relieve boredom than having a television screen burn your retinas off over a three-hour period. All of which are outside, not here. Now go."

"Yeah, but none of them are any fun," Boruto protests.

"You're not though, right?" Shikadai presses as they start to put away their gaming controls; there's no point in disobeying Aunt Temari. "Going to have another kid?"

"I'm not a glutton for punishment like certain other people," she replies dryly and heads out of the room. Her voice drifts back inside. "Besides, we got your father fixed right after you were born to avoid future mistakes."

The boys stare after her, unsure if she's joking or not.

つづく


	8. Inojin

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

Inojin growls, tongue between his teeth, and leaps to his feet as if his sudden mobility will keep his white mage from being completely decimated by his opponent. It's some guy from the Sand Village, according to the user stats, and he's an absolute defensive tank. None of Inojin's spells are working.

It's as his mage finally runs out of mana and becomes the victim of an area-of-effect trap that a sudden _slam_ downstairs rattles the house.

"I'm home!" he hears his mother yell. "Sai? Inojin?"

"In my room," he calls back. "Everything go all right?"

"It was shopping, not urban warfare" is his mother's muffled reply from downstairs.

"I don't know, some of those little old ladies get vicious if you cut in line," he muses.

He gives a final futile key mash and throws down his controller with a groan. His mage has finally died, giving Tanuki1 yet another victory over him. He will definitely need to get Boruto and Shikadai to help beat this guy.

Not that that will happen any time soon. Boruto is stepping up his training with Sarada's father, while Shikadai is grounded from any and all forms of fun for the foreseeable future. Inojin isn't quite sure what it's about – Shikadai was sort of vague on the details. Apparently, it involves his Uncle Gaara, poor judgement, and the encouragement of bad habits.

Aunt Temari was angry, and that's all that matters.

It's just as well. Inojin hears his mother skipping up the stairs which means she's probably about to kick him off of the game system and insist he help prepare supper or something.

The screen flickers a message asking him if he'd like to quit or respawn, and he chooses the former. With a yawn, he throws himself backward onto his bed and stretches, waiting for the inevitable Hurricane Ino that is his mother at the end of the day. You'd think someone who works in Intelligence wouldn't have much to say, but somehow, she always manages to have a crazy story or two to share.

To Inojin's surprise, her footsteps don't even pause outside his room, let alone enter. He hears the soft pad of her socks heading down the hall, followed by the slam of a door.

And then silence.

 _Okay, that's kind of weird_. _Mom always stops to check in with me when she gets home._

She's actually obsessively annoying about it. When he complains, she always shrugs it off as something her father used to always do with her growing up. Which of course means he can't say anything because talking about Grandpa Inoichi makes her sad.

 _Maybe she got into another argument with Aunt Sakura?_

They do that often enough. Inojin understands that they're never really angry with each other for keeps, but sometimes after a spat, Mom stews in angry silence for several hours until Dad comes home and either says something clueless to make her laugh, or points out exactly how stupid the topic of the argument was. Then Mom will either laugh or yell at him that he doesn't understand, but she'll look sheepish and the mood vanishes immediately. The next day, she and Aunt Sakura will once again be on speaking terms.

Until the next argument.

It's a vicious, unbreakable cycle.

Inojin doesn't think he'll ever understand women –

The unnatural silence in the house is shattered by a worryingly loud _thunk_ and a stream of swearing that wouldn't be uncharacteristic of Uncle Shikamaru or Aunt Karui.

Inojin jumps to his feet and opens the door to his room, poking his head into the hallway. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The sound of running water in the washroom is followed by an audible _click_ of the door lock. "Everything's all right – go back to your game, honey!"

He raises an eyebrow at that. Mom never encourages him to play video games. She's always talking about playing outdoors or reading books.

He makes a face, wondering if perhaps she's been on the receiving end of a Mind-Body Switch Technique. The Yamanaka clan are always coming up with new ways of improving the jutsu, and once, she got stuck in Uncle Santa's body for two weeks.

Inojin doesn't know who was more disturbed by that incident, him or his father.

He bets it was him. It's weird to see your mother checking out her own breasts in the hallway mirror.

He's just about to investigate when there is a sudden shriek from the direction of the bathroom that has him wincing. Before he can even react, the bathroom door is thrown open and his mother zooms across the landing, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Have you seen your father?" she asks breathlessly, her cheeks red and a huge smile on her face. She offers no explanation for what just happened or why she's acting so strange.

"Uh…I think he's still helping Yamato-sensei design the new town square," he replies. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! Great! Fine! Awesome! Absolutely perfect!" she chirps, making a brushing motion with her hands like she's trying to sweep away his worries. "Listen, I have to run out for a minute –"

"Didn't you just get home?"

"– is there anything you need while I'm out?" she continues, already hurrying down the stairs.

Inojin opens his mouth to reply that no, he doesn't, but he would love an explanation as to why she's in such a state. But that might involve her actually telling him something he is better off not knowing. She's not bleeding to death, obviously, and doesn't appear to be in any kind of distress. In fact, she is wearing that cat-that-got-the-canary expression he recalls seeing only when she's planning something illegal.

 _In which case I'll need plausible deniability_ , he decides. Better to wait until she calms down and remembers how have a proper, non-vague (and possibly non-actionable) conversation with other human beings again.

Honestly, she criticises Dad for not knowing how to communicate properly, but some days, he wonders if Mom is an alien.

Out loud, he says, "No, I'm good. Unless you feel like picking up the new _Demon Age_ expansion pack that was released yesterday."

Inojin says it in a purely joking, whimsical fashion, because Mom has made her opinion about his virtual games pretty clear. It's kind of a last resort to make sure that she's okay and hasn't completely lost her mind, a long-time tactic to gauge her moods and –

"All right, I'll see what I can do – see you when I get home! Won't be a minute!"

And the door shuts, shaking the house once again.

Inojin stares at the spot on the landing where his mother was standing not three seconds ago. Carefully, with the same analytic care he's observed Shikadai use when playing shogi and Boruto when talking his way out of trouble, he reviews the last ten minutes.

Then he shakes his head, shuffles back to his room, and throws himself back on his bed. For several long moments, he stares at the ceiling before reaching out for the cordless phone beside him and typing in a number from memory.

It rings three times before the familiar voice picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I need advice."

"Yes, Princess, you look like a girl," Sarada tells him bluntly.

"Shut up, Four Eyes. That's not what I need advice about," he replies. "My mother just offered to get me the new _Demon Age_ expansion pack."

He hears her snort. "We're sure it's your mom, right? Santa hasn't taken over her body again, has he?"

"Pretty sure."

"So, why do you need my advice?"

"Because on the off chance this whole thing isn't a sign of the upcoming Apocalypse, I'm pretty sure my mother's pregnant."

"…what?"

"Do you think they'll make me change diapers? Shikadai says they will."

"Hold on. Can we get back to the fact that your mom's _pregnant_?"

"What?!" A loud, high-pitched voice in the background makes him wince. There's a fumbling noise on the other land, and then Aunt Sakura is demanding, "Inojin? Did I hear that right? Ino's pregnant, too?"

"Uh…I think so?"

"That pig!" Aunt Sakura howls. "Does she have to make everything a competition?!"

"Mom, can I have the phone back –"

"And Sai's no better! He doesn't know how to say no to her!"

"Actually, I think it was a mutual decision," Inojin remarks dimly, but Sarada's mother is raging now about some imagined slight from their youth.

He rolls his eyes and hangs up.

"Why thank you for asking, Aunt Sakura, but no, I'm not really sure I know how to feel about it," he deadpans to no one in particular. "Gee, thanks for that great advice, Sarada. I'm so glad I have a friend going through this, too." He exhales in exasperation. " _Women_."

He prays his new sibling will be a boy.

つづく


	9. Ino

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

It's really a fortuitous accident how they all come together.

Ino's stomach is behaving itself for the first time in a week, so she drags Sakura out of the clinic for lunch. Along the way, they run into Hinata, who is running an errand at Tenten's shop. They rope her and the Konoha weapons mistress into joining them. Upon reaching their favourite café, they find Temari and Karui already sipping tea.

It's a small matter of bringing several tables together and suddenly they're having an impromptu lunch party. While they order their appetisers, Sakura quells everyone's curiosity.

"It's a boy," she reveals. "We did a scan two weeks ago but couldn't see anything, so I got Shizune to do another for me yesterday."

There is a chorus of "Congratulations!" all around.

"I bet Sasuke's pleased," Ino remarks.

"Oh, you know him. He barely says anything," Sakura says, shaking her head fondly. "I can tell, though. If he were the type, he'd be skipping."

Everyone laughs at that image.

"How's Sarada taking it?" Hinata asks.

The smile on Sakura's face fades a little.

"I honestly don't know. Which is weird because I've always been able to figure out what's on her mind. She's usually so much like I was at that age – heart on her sleeve and all. But ever since the news about the baby, it's like living with an adolescent Sasuke. She says she's fine, but I don't think she's smiled for real in months."

"Hopefully, she's smart enough to talk her feelings out instead turning rogue and becoming an international criminal," Karui remarks, a trace of lingering bitterness to her voice. Despite the years that have passed, she has not forgiven Sasuke for his kidnap of her sensei. By now, they all take these occasional comments with a grain of salt. Even Sakura remains quiet, although her jaw tenses a bit.

"So, you're porking on the pounds," Ino declares, deciding it's time for a change of topic. Sakura may be forgiving by nature, but hormones have a funny way of popping up at the most inopportune moments—not a good thing when you have monstrous strength and a hair-trigger temper to begin with.

Ino is intensely curious what her first pregnancy was like and how Sasuke survived it.

Her best friend makes a face. "I didn't look this pregnant last time," she complains. "With Sarada, you could look at me from the front and never guess."

At twenty weeks, Sakura's condition is obvious to everyone. She has swapped her usual fitted clothes for leggings and looser sweatshirts. Ino suspects the latter belong to Sasuke because Sakura's been too busy at the clinic to go shopping for maternity clothes lately and Ino's been too stomach sick to invite her.

"Look on the bright side, Forehead – this is probably the only time in your life your breasts will be bigger than Hinata's."

"Ino!" Hinata flushes to the roots of her hair, glancing around to see if anyone else in the café is paying attention to their impromptu get-together.

Sakura sticks out her tongue. "How's your appetite doing, Pig? Still losing your lunch whenever you smell yakitori?"

While Sakura has entered the much lauded second trimester, Ino is only half-way through the first and still has to fight the random fits of nausea.

"At least I'm not so sick that I was practically put on bedrest the first three months."

"I was not on bedrest! I just…took a lot of naps!"

Across the table, Tenten looks fascinated and disturbed at the same time. "Wow. I don't think I could sit still for three months and be sick all the time."

"Oh, come on. Are you sure you wouldn't want a little mini-Tenten running around at the end of it?" Karui grins.

"Are you kidding?" she snorts. "Why should I? I can babysit and spoil your kids and then send them home when they get annoying. Besides, Li and Metaru are always hanging out by the shop, making a nuisance of themselves."

Tenten always laughs it off and jokes, and just like usual, everyone will smile knowingly and the subject gets dropped. Most of their group believe that she never got over Neji's death and that's the reason she's remained single and childless. Ino, however, knows the truth. They discussed it once after the war.

"I've just never wanted to be a mother. I don't think I'd be good at it. It's not that I mind kids once they're over a certain age. But until they're out of their teens, they're just a pain," she admitted. "It's why Neji and I would never…it's why even if we had wanted to be like that, it could never have worked. All those old clans are all about reproducing. On the off-chance we got permission to be together, I'd spend the rest of my life making babies instead of making weapons. And at least a battle-axe doesn't leave the toilet seat up."

Ino also knows how important it is to have your choices respected. Although she's never shared that confidence, she'd be one of the first to stand up for her friend should the issue ever come up.

"But other than the last three months, everything's going well?" Hinata asks Sakura, skillfully managing her own change of subject. "I had more trouble with Himawari than Boruto, believe it or not."

"No, actually. He's awfully quiet compared to Sarada," Sakura says, patting her belly. "She was always poking and jabbing me, like she needed to remind me she was there. This one, though, he only gets excited when I eat sweets. And considering Sasuke watches my diet like a hawk, that almost never happens."

More laughter because everyone has a hard time picturing Sasuke doing something so _normal_.

"Was he like that the first time?"

"Not so much. With all the travelling, the availability of junk food was pretty much zero. But since we're home for this one, he's paying more attention. He gets all frowny when Naruto tries to talk us into stopping by Ichiraku's – and he practically stalks the fresh fruit stands every morning. I'm pretty sure if we were staying in this house, he'd already have a vegetable garden planted."

Tenten laughs. "Now there's an image. Sasuke Uchiha, the Shadow Hokage, gardening."

"You'd need to get him a bonnet. And pruning sheers," Ino cackles. "And rub sunscreen on his nose."

"Then take pictures and show them to us because that image is too good not to share," Temari sniggers.

"You should get Ino to show you the picture of Sai with the empathy belly. He bought it when she was pregnant with Inojin so he could understand what she was going through."

"Oh, gods," Ino laughs. "The foolish man…"

"Well, whatever insanity you two caught, it's becoming an epidemic," Temari says. "You'll never guess who else is pregnant."

"If you say Manako, I will laugh so hard," Sakura vows. "That would be karmic…"

"Wrong generation," she replies. When no one else offers up a guess, she smirks and says, "Moegi."

A chorus of surprised shouts of disbelief go up among the gathered women.

"Mm-hm. I heard Shikadai and Chōchō talking about it last week when they came home after training."

"Who's the…" Tenten begins, but trails off like she isn't sure the question is appropriate.

Ino snorts. "Who do you think?"

"Apparently, Naruto went up one side of him and down the other. At least that's what Shikamaru told me," Temari shrugs. "I just found out for sure who it was last night. Moegi's not showing or anything yet, so I'd say she's about two weeks behind you, Ino."

Ino rounds on the Hokage's wife. "Hinata, did you know? And you held out on us?"

"I knew nothing about it," she denies honestly. "Naruto came home the other night in a mood, but he didn't say a word. I guess he was waiting for Konohamaru to deal with the situation himself before sharing the news."

"Well, he's doing that. The last thing I heard, he's trying to convince Moegi's parents that he's good enough for her," Temari says.

"But he's the grandson of Lord Third!" Tenten protests. "Why wouldn't he be good enough for her?"

"Other than the fact that he knocked up their only daughter?" Karui sniggers.

"They wouldn't care about that," Sakura points out. "Moegi's first-generation shinobi, isn't she? And her family's not even originally from here. They're merchants from Iwa. To them, business ties would mean more than political lineage. And then, of course, Konohamaru's not exactly…well, he's…"

"There's no medicine that works on an idiot," Ino declares sagely. "Anyway, I'm surprised you and Temari aren't joining this party."

"No, thank you," Karui shakes her head. "Do you understand what having Chōchō did to my bladder? I can't even go on reconnaissance missions anymore because I have to piss every hour."

"Not that the Nara and Akimichi clan elders didn't try," Temari adds. "As soon as everyone found out the world's about to be graced with another Yamanaka, it was like a bunch of wolves descended."

Karui gives a cold grin. "I said, if Chōji felt like being the one to give birth this time, I'd think about it. Funny how even though that's not even possible, he suddenly insisted we're fine with just Chōchō."

"Yeah, well, I remember what you were like in the delivery room," Sakura shudders. "That was practically an advertisement for contraception right there."

"You would have done the same if your kid had been fourteen pounds!"

"Did you threaten to decapitate your in-laws if they pressured you?" Ino asks Temari.

"I didn't have to. Shikamaru had an operation just after Shikadai was born. We both agreed we were too busy to have a big family. And considering my son seems to have inherited his father's brains and his Uncle Kankuro's poor judgement…"

"Hah! I heard about that!" Ino chuckles. "Did he really get Gaara hooked on those stupid video games?"

"Yes. I got a long-distance call from Shinki about a week later, complaining about how lame Gaara's behaving. All he does in his spare time is fight monsters online – Yodo and Araya think it's funny, but Shinki…I don't know how he manages it. He's not even blood related, but he's exactly like my father. Pride is everything," Temari scowls. "My brother is so clueless sometimes. I'm going to have to visit home for a bit so I can knock some sense into him. Literally or metaphorically, whichever works faster."

They all laugh at that. It's almost as absurd an image as Sasuke gardening. All of them, except for Karui, remember that at one time Temari wouldn't even have joked about doing such a thing.

 _Gaara was such a creepy kid_ , Ino remembers with a shudder. _Even if he hadn't been a_ _jinchuuriki._

"Have you found anywhere else to live yet?" Tenten asks Sakura. "I bet it's hard this time of year. Not many people move in the winter."

"We're still looking. There's nowhere that we both agree on."

"You mean there's no one willing to give you guys a loan. How many houses did you demolish?" Ino jeers.

"Shut up."

Everyone laughs at that because she has a city record.

The food arrives at that point and, suddenly, Ino inhales the unmistakable odour of yakitori. Her stomach clenches, and her hand flies to her mouth.

"Shit, not again!" she moans and stumbles to her feet, making a beeline to the restroom while her (ungrateful) friends laugh in the background.

She so did not miss this part of being pregnant.

* * *

 _Here's the deal: I don't know if Tenten is Metaru Lee's mother or not, it hasn't been confirmed. If it is, I'll come back and re-write this chapter a bit. But until Word of Kishimoto (and his underlings) says it, I maintain that Tenten is a strong, single, independent woman who has always chosen a path different from what was expected, including being married and having children._

* * *

つづく


	10. Kakashi

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

"The Power of Youth emerges victorious again!"

Kakashi shakes his head as Gai manages to strike a dynamic pose even in his wheelchair. The years have done nothing to wear down his erstwhile self-proclaimed rival's exuberance. The only real difference these days is that their competitions are limited to what is physically possible for both of them: rock-paper-scissors, thumb wrestling, toe wrestling, beetle racing (that didn't work out for either of them), tongue-twisters, cherry spitting, and bee-wearing (they both spent a week in the hospital after that one).

Today's competition is relatively tame by their usual standards—a simple race to see who can finish a book of Sudoku faster. To be honest, it ends up being more of a good-natured conversation over number-puzzles than anything else.

 _I guess we're getting old_ , Kakashi reflects, leaning back in his chair. Oddly enough, the idea doesn't bother him.

Nor does it ever stop Gai from trying to walk across Konoha on his hands with his wheelchair balanced overhead before Kakashi can head him off.

The taijutsu master has always treated his wheelchair as a mere inconvenience, instead of a handicap. Gai has organised an entire fighting style based on limited mobility. It's popular with a lot of the men and women who survived the Fourth Shinobi War with grave injuries, but even those without handicaps join. Shinobi are always open to learning new skills and being able to continue fighting despite debilitating injury in battle is important.

"Well, what do you say, Kakashi – shall we go another round, or are you intending to call it a day?"

He's not really keen on any more higher-thinking tasks today. After his years as Hokage, he's lost what little patience he had for any work involving paper. Still, as per usual, he avoids admitting this out loud. Instead, he changes the subject.

"How's Metaru doing? I haven't seen him doing any over-the-top training routines lately. Has Tenten been instructing him, too?"

They may not be related to Gai by blood, but Rock Li and his son Metaru are the only family he has in the Hidden Leaf. In some ways, the relationship between master and student has always been beyond kinship.

"The boy takes everything in stride, the same way Li does," Gai brags. "The difference is, Metaru isn't a complete failure at ninjutsu and genjutsu. Once he applies the same rigorous discipline to them as he does with his taijutsu, he'll have no competition in all of Fire Country!"

"Well… I don't know about that," Kakashi muses, thinking about his own sons. At fifteen, his two oldest have completed the greatest number of successful missions among their age group and are known even in other countries as 'The Lightning Twins.' If they ever decided to actually apply themselves, he suspects that they would give even Sasuke or Naruto a challenge.

Well, as much of a challenge as you can give the reincarnations of two demigods.

Luckily, no one will ever need to test that because Kuboshi and Shinzō are far more interested in slacking off and playing practical jokes.

The twins are more like their Inuzuka relatives than their father in terms of demeanour. They get along disturbingly well with their Uncle Kiba, much to Kakashi's dismay. He's pretty sure that they schooled Boruto in the art of mischief-making when he was little and prone to tagging along behind them like a lost pup. That said, Kakashi figures he should be grateful his sons didn't make his life hell when he was Hokage.

One saving grace for him (and the rest of the village) is that the boys live in fear of their grandmother's wrath (as does he, for that matter). Tsume Inuzuka is a force to be reckoned with. While her approach to parenting has historically been of the tough-love variety, she doesn't react well to any Inuzuka embarrassing the clan.

Even if they happen to carry the surname of Hatake.

There are days when Kakashi still can't move beyond the general sense of disbelief that he is a husband and father.

Marriage – to a civilian, at that – was never something he craved, it sort of just…happened. And as for children –

A part of him always considered his genin squad to be the only children he would help raise. Twenty years after he was first assigned to lead a knucklehead, a prodigy, and a worrywart, those kids are now this generation's heroes and he has his own actual children.

The twins were a definite surprise and then, less than a year later, Obito was another.

 _Hell of a thing to overcome, having older siblings like that,_ he thinks of his youngest.

With his Inuzuka heritage, Obito physically resembles Kakashi's late best friend, but that's where the similarities end. The youngest Hatake is much more like Kakashi as a child, but without the chip on his shoulder. Obito is studious and serious, determined to succeed on his own merits.

The sound of the back door opening and closing draws Kakashi's attention, and he glances up as his wife steps onto the veranda.

Like the rest of her clan, Manako is black-eyed and feral-looking, with brown hair that she has kept short since the twins were in their pull-on-everything phase. Even after three children, her build is slim and muscular, and her bearing that of someone who doesn't suffer fools easily.

"We're back," she announces, followed outside by their old wolfhound, Moro. The dog is not a ninja hound like her cousins or one of Kakashi's summons, but simply the beloved family pet (another thing Kakashi never pictured having). The dog also has an unnatural fondness for Gai. Even now, she makes her way over to sit beside him, wagging her tail and slobbering all over his knees while he pets her.

"Hey, Scarecrow." Manako reaches out and makes a show of messing up Kakashi's hair, then grins at their guest. "Gai. You staying for supper? Kakashi's picking up takeout."

He blinks. "I am?"

"You are."

"I didn't realise we'd decided that."

"Do you feel like going to the market now?"

"Good decision. I'm really in the mood for takeout," Kakashi decides, nodding to Gai. "So will you be staying?"

"While it pains me to say it, Kakashi, you'll be deprived of my awe-inspiring company today," Gai replies, face filled with over-the-top regret. "I need to meet Yūgao in two hours. I've planned a romantic moonlit date, involving a bard and the release of a thousand live butterflies!"

Kakashi blinks, trying to process this, then clears his throat.

"You know, I always heard you should never do anything on the first date that you'll have a hard time topping on the second."

"Hah! As if you would know," Manako taunts. "You've never planned a date in your life."

"Neither have you."

"This is true," she allows, "but I also didn't sit back and wait for things to happen. You were never going to make a move, so I did it. No dates required."

"You lured me to your apartment under false pretences and then jumped me."

"Exactly."

Gai laughs out loud. "Hah! I knew the Spirit of Youth was what snared a bachelor like you in the end, Kakashi, you dog!"

Manako continues, "I'd say it worked out pretty well for you."

"Speak for yourself. You don't have in-laws to worry about."

"No, but I'm still related to them, remember? Thank the gods for Hana. She deals with all the family drama. They're still flipping out over Kiba and Tamaki." She makes a face then addresses Gai. "Speaking of 'Spirit of Youth,' how is Yūgao? Still teaching at the Academy?"

"Yes she is. And not just genin – she's organised several levels of kenjutsu classes," Gai confirms. "There's been a rise in interest for such spirited pursuits since the Chūnin Exams." He cuts a look at Kakashi. "Your students always have so much of an influence on the younger generation. Even Metaru wants to learn it."

Kakashi smiles fondly beneath his mask. "Those three haven't been my students for a while."

"Oh, shut up. They'll always be your students. And more than that." Manako rolls her eyes. "Did he tell you about Sasuke coming to see him the other day? He asked him to be Baby Number Two's godfather."

"Congratulations!" Gai declares, eyes turning glassy. "There is no greater honour!"

"It's not _that_ big a deal."

"Come on! The two of you nearly managed to generate actual facial expressions. I was almost moved." Manako fakes a wistful sigh.

"I suspect Sasuke is hoping at least one of his children won't look up to Naruto like he hangs the moon," Kakashi replies dryly, ignoring his wife's teasing. "Sarada's nursing quite a bit of hero-worship toward Lord Seventh."

"Which is ironic considering Boruto seems to want to become Sasuke's shadow," Gai adds. "Funny how these things work."

"Family is weird."

There's a sudden bang and the three of them glance across the backyard where the gate has been slammed open.

One twin – Shinzō, Kakashi decides with some smugness (it's sometimes hard to tell from a distance, especially since he no longer possesses a Sharingan) – stalks up to them, looking furious. He's upset enough that even his white hair stands up in agitation.

"Brothers are a pain in the ass! Why couldn't I be an only child?" he demands.

"That's a question we're still asking ourselves, trust me."

"What did you do to Obito this time and how did he retaliate?" Kakashi asks, speaking over his wife.

"It's not Obito – and hey! Why do you always think it's me doing something to him?"

"Because it always is."

"You don't know that. It could be the other assface I share DNA with."

"You do realise you're twins, right?" Manako points out. "You just insulted yourself."

"Thanks, Mom. That's really helpful."

"Well, don't make it so easy for me. I taught you better than that," she chides him. "And on that note, I'm going to mercilessly leave your father to deal with this teenage drama."

"I will accompany you," Gai adds. "I have that hot date to prepare for!"

"Please tell me you have a formal jumpsuit picked out," Manako says as they exit into the house.

"Right. So, what's Kuboshi done this time?" Kakashi asks wearily, giving his son his full attention.

"He keeps getting in the way every time I try to ask Mirai out," he complains. "I was going to ask her to Konohamaru-sensei's wedding, but he knocked me out of a tree and asked her first."

"You were going to ask her to her own cousin's wedding? A bit presumptuous, I think."

"It's charming and confident, Dad. Get with it."

"Still, a better date-plan than no date-plan," Manako calls from inside the house.

"Uh-huh," Kakashi manages, shooting his wife's back a look that promises retribution later, and refocussing on his son. "Did you consider that maybe he likes her too, and you might have some competition?"

"No, because he doesn't, which is why it's such a douche move!"

"Are you sure he doesn't?"

"Yeah, because he's been writing love letters to Lady Naho for the past six months!"

"Who?"

"The feudal lord's niece. We escorted her to the Hidden Mist on a mission." This is news to Kakashi. "He's only doing it to mess me up."

"Take a page out of your Uncle Naruto's book," Kakashi suggests. "Knock him out, tie him up, and take his place at the wedding."

Shinzō looks like he's actually contemplating this then shoots his father a suspicious glance. "Aren't you supposed to encourage a peaceful solution here?"

"I've been married to your mother too long for that."

"Heh. Don't let her hear you say that."

"I say it all the time. Out loud. To her face."

"And she hasn't killed you yet?"

"Funny how we put up the most unbelievable behaviour from the people we care about. Otherwise, you really would be an only child."

"Hey, don't rule it out yet," Shinzō grumbles.

"Also, the sex is really great."

His son turns the most amusing shade of puce. "What the hell, Dad?! You can't say shit like that!"

"Well, make up your mind. Either you want relationship advice, or you don't."

"Right. I am never talking to you. Or Mom. Ever again," Shinzō decides with a groan. "I need to find something that'll scramble my brain to get those images out."

His son makes a beeline for the house, and Kakashi grins at his back.

"Awkward conversation successfully averted," he muses out loud, reaching into his pocket for his well-loved orange book. "It seems I've still got it."

* * *

つづく


	11. Sakura II

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

"All right, you," Sakura growls. "Here's the deal: you're not getting the better of me. I'm Uchiha Sakura. I'm the disciple of the Slug Princess Tsunade and chief medical-nin of the Hidden Leaf. I defeated Sasori of the Red Sand and punched out the demon goddess Kaguya. I'm one of the three most powerful shinobi in existence, and _you…will…YIELD!"_

The pink taffeta dress she's been trying to squeeze into for the past fifteen minutes is unimpressed with her threats. Even as she tries to suck in her too-large stomach, it becomes clear that she will never get the zipper up her back.

At twenty-eight weeks, there's no question. Sakura is huge and fitting into her clothes has become nothing but a distant memory. The dress was bought last week, two sizes larger than she needed at the time, and she's still bursting at the seams.

A harsh _rip_ echoes through the bedroom.

Sakura freezes in momentary disbelief, fingers still clutching the zipper that is no longer attached to anything. Then she roars in angry frustration.

"THIS TOTALLY SUCKS! NOTHING FITS ME ANYMORE! _SHANNARO!"_

She yanks the dress off and flings it across the floor where it joins four pairs of torn pantyhose (that the package insisted were extra large, but was clearly lying), a blue chiffon dress (another one she bought a size bigger but, with the extra weight she's put on, it's been rendered far too short), and two pairs of shoes she discovered her fat feet no longer fit into.

The cute (and comfortable) pink flats she now wears are useless as they don't go with any of the other dresses.

"Why can't I just wear sweatpants? I'm pregnant! I shouldn't be held to the same standards as everyone else!"

"No, you can't wear sweatpants to a wedding," Sarada tells her, looking unsympathetic as she adjusts her glasses in the mirror.

Sakura can't help feeling both proud and supremely jealous at how adorable her daughter looks right now. Sarada is at that coltish age where fitted dresses make her look like she's playing dress-up, but where ruffles and frills are long past.

Not that she ever was one of the girly girl types like Sakura was growing up. Her daughter tends towards simple A-line dresses most days that she's not training and now is no exception. Sarada is wearing dark blue today, instead of her usual bright colours, in deference to the formality of the event. An _uchiwa_ pendant hangs from her neck

The girl looks neat and composed and so… _Uchiha_.

 _Yup. That's definitely jealousy blooming now._

"Well, I can't wear half a dress, either!" Sakura vents. "Ino would never let me hear the end of it!"

"Just wear a thick shawl over the back of the dress. No one would even notice as long as you don't take it off."

"Once the first hot-flash hits they would," Sakura scowls. Those have been happening more and more frequently as the baby gets closer to being born.

"If you're going to shoot down every suggestion I make, I'm not staying to help you get ready," her daughter tells her with an eye-roll. She heads for the door. "Honestly, Mom, if it's so much trouble, maybe you should've thought about all this before you got pregnant. You're being seriously annoying."

Again Sakura finds herself arrested by the emotions flooding through her. Worry that Sarada is upset with her, irritation at being mouthed off at, sadness because her daughter's growing up so fast, nostalgia because she sounds _so_ much like Sasuke –

She eventually settles on irritation, but by that point Sarada has left the room and Sakura's son has distracted her by developing the hiccups. The next few minutes are spent rubbing soothing circles across her belly, even though she knows it's more to pacify _her_ than the baby.

There's a knock on the door.

Sasuke is still so polite and reserved in some ways. He has never been comfortable simply walking in on her when she is changing, and she sometimes wonders if that's due to his upbringing or just his personality.

"May I come in?" he asks, voice muffled and with that latent note of concerned apprehension that he's been exhibiting more and more lately—as if he expects her to go off like some kind of timed explosive.

The image makes her angry.

"No," she growls.

There's a beat.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you very much right now," she snaps, turning away from the door and stalking to her closet to reach for her third-choice dress. Maroon silk with a black shawl.

There better be nothing wrong with this one, or she won't be held accountable for her actions.

"What have I done this time?" her husband asks from behind her. His voice is closer and less muffled, so she supposes he decided to ignore her and come inside anyhow.

Sakura doesn't look up, still too busy trying to figure out which end of this stupid dress is up.

"You're the reason I can't fit into anything. I should punch you for doing this to me," she tells him as she slips into the garment. "Just…not until I'm done with the man who invented pantyhose. And it was a man, you know, because no woman would ever be vindictive enough to come up with those. He deserves to be dragged through a desert of cacti and then stabbed. Not killed, just wounded. And then he should be forced to crawl after someone holding a glass of water just out of reach."

"Your mind scares me."

"My mind feels like it's made of tofu," she whines as she struggles with the fastener, only to feel her hands patiently batted away. Sasuke's fingers taking their place. The dress zips up without a problem this time. "And my feet – oh, I miss seeing my feet! Are they swollen? I can't see. They feel swollen. I bet they are. Sasuke, will you check my feet to see if they're—"

Sakura turns around, and all worries about her feet promptly grind to a halt.

"Oh." She stares at him, eyes wide. "Oh, that's just not fair."

Sasuke always looks good. It's like a universal constant – the sky is blue, fish can't live on land, and every Uchiha is born gorgeous.

But today he's setting new records of attractiveness.

The black suit and vest he wears are immaculately pressed and lint free; the black tie is fastened with the small _uchiwa_ shaped tie-pin she bought him in their first years of marriage. It matches the _kanzashi_ she wears in her hair although her piece is far older. That belonged to his mother and is sharpened to where it could be a deadly weapon if need be.

Sakura knows she would have liked Mikoto Uchiha.

Though, the woman would probably take issue to some of the not-so-demure thoughts Sakura is currently harbouring toward the late matriarch's younger son.

Sakura wishes she wasn't at the point in her pregnancy when she feels too big to take advantage of her delectable looking husband as often as she'd like.

His hair is pulled back, and if it weren't for the long bangs hiding the Rinnegan, he would look exactly like Itachi Uchiha. Her husband hasn't cut his hair since before she found out she was pregnant, hence the new style he's adopted.

When she asked, he explained an old Uchiha tradition of only cutting one's hair upon losing a fight. The idea explained why he had kept it short when they were younger – he would have seen the massacre of his clan as the ultimate defeat. The longer they trained together, the more often Naruto would win their sparring matches. And then of course he would have fought Orochimaru during his years of training and lost a few times as well.

It makes her wonder what fights he lost while he was off wandering the world without her and Sarada. Sakura forces herself not to think to long on that – her emotions, so out of sync these days, would likely send her into a crying fit. Instead, she continues to appreciate her husband.

Sasuke looks like a god, and she probably looks like a larger version of Tonton.

"Your feet look fine," he tells her, not even looking at the aforementioned appendages. "Your mind is not made of tofu, and if I remember correctly, you were very much present and complicit in 'doing this' to you."

He taps her lightly on the forehead, and she sighs, all the rage draining out of her.

"I just don't remember being this big last time – was I this big last time and just didn't notice?"

Sasuke's head tilts slightly to one side. He considers for a moment – even without his Sharingan, she knows he's taking in every detail – and nods. "No, you were smaller."

"You're not supposed to _say_ so!" she wails.

"You also weren't this worried about your appearance last time."

"Yeah, well, there wasn't anyone to impress back then! We were wandering in the wilderness! I could have walked around naked if I felt like it."

"No, you couldn't have. We were in dangerous territory and there would have been nowhere to keep kunai."

Sakura glares at him, trying to figure out if he's being deliberately obtuse or just Sasuke. But there's a slight lift to the corner of his mouth, so she figures out he's teasing her.

"Ridiculous man," she informs him, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"MOM! DAD!" their daughter yells from down the hall. "We're going to be late! We promised Lord Seventh we'd walk with him and his family!"

Sakura sighs, presses her head against Sasuke's chest, and thinks that they probably won't have another moment alone for the next eighteen years.

"All right. I guess we should get this over with," she decides. "The sooner we show up, the sooner we can leave."

"I haven't been to a wedding in a while, but I don't think that's quite how it works."

"Fine. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can lounge around naked in our bedroom."

Sasuke doesn't visibly react to her comment, although the tips of his ears turn pink. Wordlessly, he leads her from their room, arm brushing the small of her back.

Sarada awaits them on the landing, looking as exasperated as only a thirteen-year-old girl can look with her parents.

"You guys take _so_ long," she complains.

"We might've been done earlier if you had stayed to help," Sasuke says, the slightest hint of disapproval at Sarada's tone. She has the decency to look chastised for about a minute. "We should go now. After all," he says with a cough, "I may need to bring your mother home early."

Sakura can't help the wicked, delighted grin that breaks out on her face at that.

* * *

 _The Uchiha hair thing is not of my own invention, I read it on tumblr and thought it sounded like a cool practice (and really explains soooo much about Itachi and Madara haha). If you're curious about other interesting Uchiha facts that I may or may not use in the future, feel free to check out karyuu-no-hou dot tumblr dot com slash uchiwa_

* * *

つづく


	12. Sasuke II

**This chapter was beta-read by: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

The old Uchiha compound is the only part of Konoha that has not been demolished in the name of progress. Sasuke gazes across the unpaved road at the old police station, crumbling and lifeless but for the ghosts that inhabit it. Like the other cracked ruins of his former life, it remains undisturbed, moss and vines creeping across the faded _uchiwa_ emblems.

His former home was never rebuilt properly after Pain's assault on the village, or in the frenzy following the war. Most inhabitants of Konoha believed it was time to let the past go. With the last two Uchiha dead and itinerant respectively, there was no one to champion its restoration.

Naruto offered, once, in the days while he and Sasuke recovered from their last battle.

"I can talk to Granny Tsunade – and I bet Kakashi would agree," he said, picking at his bandages. "So you have something to return to." He narrowed his eyes. "Because you _are_ returning."

The _'or I will drag your ass back here even if I have to rip off your other arm and beat you unconscious to do it'_ went unspoken.

"There's no need," Sasuke had replied. Since conceding defeat to his long-time rival, he was experiencing an oddly peaceful outlook on the future. "That time is over."

He doesn't want the constant remembrance of the segregation his clan suffered due to the villagers' distrust. Still, every so often, he needs to come back here and reminisce—to remind himself of how bad a legacy of hatred can make life.

Sarada has never felt that type of isolation. She and Sakura made a life in the heart of the city, surrounded by people who love and care for them. She and this next child – the son he never expected – will also grow up undefined by the sense of otherness that Sasuke and Itachi experienced.

Oh, there are comments and awed whisperings, of course. He's noticed them more since he's been back permanently. But his daughter – his children – will be strong enough to weather them. Sarada already has her mother's temper and monstrous right hook, so he doesn't worry for her in that respect.

He knows that she is dealing with other challenges. Chief among them being all of the sudden changes in her life; specifically, the prospect of a younger sibling. She has become more reserved over the last seven months and her tongue just a little sharper.

He suspects she's inherited his tendency to stew in bitterness, but he doesn't know how to address this with her. Naruto is the one who likes to give long, heartfelt speeches. Sasuke has always dealt with his feelings by getting his fists bloody. As for Sakura, she's full of maddeningly unhelpful advice of late.

"Darling, she's a teenager," she insisted when he made an offhand remark about Sarada's recent attitude. He hoped his wife would magically infer that he wanted her to talk to their daughter and find out what's going on. "Do you remember what we were like at that age? I was a mess of hormones and self-esteem issues, and you… If anyone had asked you how you were feeling back then, would you have answered? Or tried to set them on fire?"

Which is all true, but it doesn't make experiencing his daughter's surliness any easier, especially as he knows she's unhappy.

It is, of course, just another conundrum he is dealing with since returning to the Leaf for good.

With the remaining members of the Ōtsutsuki gone, he lost his reason for wandering even before Sakura announced her pregnancy. In this time of unprecedented peace, most villages don't even need help to recover anymore.

Sasuke is very much at a loss for what to do.

He's travelled the world since he was thirteen, and in that time, discovered a craving for drifting that he never even realised he harbored until abandoning Konoha. But now there is no vengeance to carry out or redemption to find. It's all over now and he does not understand what he's supposed to do. With the exception of supporting his wife and preparing for the birth of their next child, the last few months have been unbearably dull.

Sasuke has an actual daily routine now.

Waking to Sakura spooned against his back while the baby kicks him in the kidneys. Cooking and eating breakfast with his family in the mornings. Walking Sarada to meet her teammates. Pretending he doesn't notice her watching him train Boruto, or the way she has starts blushing whenever the moron Hokage's son teases her (and he refuses to contemplate the implications of that for at least another thirty years).

He wouldn't change any of his life now, except…

Sometimes he misses the concrete sense of purpose he had while hunting down the last of Kaguya's spawn.

Naruto sometimes suggests – half-joking, half-serious – that he should take the Chūnin and Jōnin Exams during the next sessions then join ANBU.

"If you don't do something, you're gonna end up like old Kosuke – a genin for over sixty years! And it looks bad for me, ya know? I'm the great and powerful Hokage, and my rival's a lowly genin. Not cool, Sasuke!"

"You look bad all on your own," Sasuke replied which led to a predictable argument but no more was said on the subject.

Sasuke has no intention of defining himself by some arbitrary rank. Naruto may have needed to jump through hoops in his bid to become Hokage, but Sasuke knows himself without any official titles.

He is one-third of the most powerful shinobi force in the world.

He is both the last of the Uchiha and the first.

His is the disciple of a Sannin.

He is the Shadow Hokage of the Leaf.

Most important of all is the fact that he is a father.

Sasuke is still staggered by the overwhelming love he has for his daughter. He knows that he has never loved anything or anyone in his existence (current and whatever possible lives he had before) the way that he loves Sarada—the same way he will, no doubt, love the child to be born. Given the frightening depth with which Uchiha love, that means everything.

If he was ever forced into a situation where he had to choose between anything and his children – even Sakura – there would be no choice. And not just because his wife is more than capable of saving herself from danger (a far cry from the weak-willed waif assigned with him to Team 7). Or because she would murder him if he ever so much as hesitated in such a situation. Sasuke knows that Sarada is one of the few good, pure things that he has ever helped create and she must be protected at all costs.

 _Especially_ , he thinks, hand moving to the hilt of his sword, _from this psychopath._

"What are you doing here?" he asks out loud, not bothering to turn around. There's no need, not when he would recognise that aura anywhere.

"Oh, so suspicious, my apprentice! I am simply passing through, checking on my offspring."

"Then why are you lurking here and not looking for him?"

"Mitsuki has a tendency to keep me at a distance."

"Smart kid."

"Yes, he is," the snake Sannin agrees readily. "But Rogu's expressed some concern. And Kabuto worries so… He's been reading those useless parenting books again and insists it's self-esteem issues. I say it's only youthful rebellion – which you would know all about, eh, Sasuke, my boy?"

"Is there a purpose to this?"

Orochimaru is not the type to stop by and exchange stories about their children or reminisce about old times. Even if he were, Sasuke wouldn't bother indulging him. Sometime-ally or not, if the circumstances are ever right, he will kill his former teacher.

"Straight to the point, as usual. All right. We'll do this your way. There has been a troubling development with your…hm. Is it indelicate to call them _cousins_?"

Sasuke tightens his grip on the handle of his katana. "The clones."

Perhaps he will kill the man now. It would save time later.

"Yes. Based on the updates I receive from Kabuto, many of them have died. Complications stemming from the cloning process, as I understand it. Of course, in the end, they were copying themselves without the proper procedural knowledge. I hear they're down to about fifty now. Kabuto has stabilised some – the older versions – but the rest are likely to die out."

"Your point being?"

"He's concerned about the future of the survivors. Given his own background, he doesn't want them to end up the way he did – spies and assassins to be used as the Leaf sees fit."

"Naruto would never let that happen."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that. I simply assumed you might want a say in their future as well, considering they are connected to your _illustrious_ family."

Sasuke does turn now, his Sharingan activated as he glares at Orochimaru. "They are _not_ Uchiha. They're leftovers of your failed genetic experiments that Konoha is still cleaning up."

"What a backward rational," Orochimaru sighs, although there is no genuine emotion or regret on his face. "Do you think that's how your precious daughter feels about Mitsuki?"

"You will not talk about my daughter."

"Very well. What about your associate? The one who goes by Yamato. You and your team don't think of him that way."

"The situation is different. Children you experimented on differ from clones."

Orochimaru doesn't answer, instead glancing around the ruined compound. "What a pity this place has fallen to ruin. I remember it being so full of life. It could be again, you know."

It takes a beat for the implication to hit him, and Sasuke is almost surprised by the audacity of it. Almost.

"The place of the Uchiha is no longer on the outskirts of Konoha. Nor are we in the habit of taking in strays simply because they posses the Sharingan."

His people may have produced more than their fair share of monsters, but Sasuke has decided that is not the legacy he wants to re-establish for his clan.

"Perhaps you're right. The clones are not true Uchiha. They lack that convenient and easily manipulated legacy of hatred you and your predecessors have," Orochimaru allows. "And they are a completely blank slate when it comes to morality. Should any of them survive, they would suit my purposes rather well. Of course, Kabuto and his brother may protest – they've been so dedicated to teaching the clones those bothersome notions of ethics and bonds…"

Sasuke refrains pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief. " _Kabuto_ is teaching them ethics?"

"He is a fully qualified medical-nin," Orochimaru replies innocently. "Or would you rather it be your dear wife? I considered it, but I sensed I should approach you first."

 _Try it and I'll murder you_ , Sasuke silently vows, although out loud he replies, "Sakura doesn't need my permission to talk to people. I trust her to make decisions that are best for the family and Konoha."

"Well, there's that…" Orochimaru concurs. "I had hoped you would be the one to bring it up to her, however. She can't refuse you anything. And, ahem–" something like discomfiture flickers in his usually empty eyes "– she has never truly forgiven me for the curse mark, I suspect."

It makes sense. Sakura was the one who watched Orochimaru fundamentally change Sasuke. She was the one who dealt with all the emotional fallout. Sasuke may have physically beaten Naruto nearly to death, but he waged an equally (if unintended) emotional onslaught on Sakura. The days of the curse mark are long passed, thanks to Itachi, but Sakura's ability to hold a grudge apparently endures.

Sasuke smirks. "The legendary Sannin fears one woman?"

"Your… _adorable_ wife is far too much like Tsunade. And while my dear former teammate has seen fit to forgive me in the recent years, your Sakura retains absolutely no feelings of amicability toward me." If Sasuke didn't know him better, the Sannin's tone would suggest he actually regrets this. "I imagine she would crush me without hesitation. And far quicker than I would have a chance to regenerate. The whole thing would be rather more effort than I feel like expending."

"Maybe I should let you speak to her after all," Sasuke muses and then narrows his eyes. "But not any time soon."

"Ahh, yes. I had heard the news. I don't believe I've congratulated you yet."

"Then don't."

Orochimaru laughs at that, but he turns to leave.

"At any rate, think on it, Sasuke, my boy. I know you've finally gotten serious about restoring your clan, but it will be quite a while before you're successful. The traditional method may provide momentary gratification, but it takes so long, does it not?"

"Now you're just asking for your tongue to be ripped out."

"Heh. Many have tried."

"You've certainly changed your tune over the years, old man."

His former mentor raises one hand in a dismissive wave. "It's simply another experiment, Sasuke, my boy. In all things, I will always be a seeker of knowledge first."

With a flicker of movement, he is gone and Sasuke is left with only the echoing, lilting voice whispering on the wind.

"Consider it…"

* * *

つづく


	13. Sarada II

**13**

The high-pitched, squealing chirp of a thousand birds fills the air, and Sarada focusses chakra into a single point in the palm of her right hand. Blue lightening gathers there, warming her skin to an almost uncomfortable heat.

As she pulls back to deliver the blow with that hand, her left fist sails into the ground, creating a shattering impact. The earth and stone loosens in a metre-wide radius. Before her eyes the earth disintegrates into sand at the concentrated nature of her attack, and the impact bubble sends her flying a few feet into the air.

" _SHANNARO!"_ Sarada yells, bringing down her still singing right palm hard into the forest floor and _shoving_ the gathered chakra through with all of her might.

There's a bright light, and she cries out, flying backwards.

When the sight returns to her eyes, Sarada scrambles to her feet to survey her handiwork.

The place where she once stood is now a circular area, slightly dipped in the ground, and made of shiny, glowing red glass.

 _Still not getting any bigger_ , she thinks in frustration. It would have a bigger circumference if she wasn't storing chakra right now. Usually she can make craters in the ground the size of her bedroom – an entire house, if she's really angry and wants to spend the next few days unconscious.

The jutsu is a work in progress. Once it's finished, all it will take is four hits in rapid succession, of four varying natures, and she'll be able to reduce entire battlefields to glass shards.

Not that she'll ever need to do that, of course. Lord Seventh and the other Kage have made the world she lives in is peaceful, and she intends to continue that legacy one day when she is Hokage.

But she knows that to keep the Leaf safe, enemies will have to think twice before trying to attack it. And she intends to be the reason for that.

"You don't need to be feared to be a strong shinobi," Lord Seventh told her a few weeks ago (or, well, one of his clones did, anyhow). He has been kind enough to give her and Mitsuki a few hours of his time a week to help them.

"It helps, though," Mitsuki smirked. "My parent is proof of that."

(Sarada still shudders at that revelation, because she remembers the way Orochimaru eyed her when they first met. And then, of course, it didn't help that Dad's old teammate Suigetsu had all kinds of stories of what used to go on in the underground bunkers. It really doesn't surprise her that her parents never talk about that time.)

"Uh… not the best example," Sarada pointed out nervously when Lord Seventh seemed to develop a bit of a twitch in his eye. Apparently he doesn't like to be reminded of it either.

"You don't need to be feared to be a _good_ shinobi," the Hokage corrected himself. "But you do need to have enough tricks in your bag that enemies think twice before they go after you. If they get that no matter what, you're going to be the one landing the final blow? They won't bother challenging you, believe it!"

"So basically, stop the fight before it starts," Sarada suggested.

Her father's rival beamed. "Exactly."

Having the Hokage take an interest has been nice. Konohamaru-sensei has been pretty busy since getting married, so Lord Seventh (and his clones) have stepped up to help get them in shape for the next Chūnin Exam.

The team couldn't take part in the last one. Boruto is still on probation for cheating and has to wait one year from his indiscretion before he can try again. Sarada and Mitsuki agreed to wait and try it with him.

"What would be the point if we went ahead without you?" Mitsuki pointed out when Boruto got emotional about it. "We'd be chūnin, and we'd still be stuck doing useless missions because our idiot teammate is a genin. There's really no point."

"You don't have to be as insulting about it as that!" Boruto yelled.

"Hey, you cheated, what do you expect?" Sarada reminded him.

Which he couldn't really argue about.

If he cheats again, Sarada will break every bone in his body, and then bury him six feet under the six feet under.

 _Maybe if I add water as a conductor, that might give the lightning more force,_ Sarada muses now, surveying the cooling glass circle. _Except… I suck at water-style._

Like her father, Sarada has chakra of a fire nature. She's learned his and Lord Sixth's _chidori_ technique through careful observation and study of chakra nature.

Dad's been so busy with the baby stuff and Boruto that she hasn't had the confidence to ask him to teach her properly. So she taught herself. She's been meaning to surprise him with it once it's ready.

But unless she perfects the move, it will be for nothing. And most water-style jutsu are out of her depth because they are fundamentally against her nature. She can manage imprecise ones, but only just.

 _Mom might have some tips_.

Her mother's chakra nature is water, even though she relies much more on brute strength than jutsu these days.

 _Of course_ , Sarada adds with a scowl _, that would require her to obsess about something other than whether she or Dad get the stay-at-home job this time around._

Sarada growls and stomps her foot, the force of it travelling through the earth in front of her and cracking a nearby tree from the roots up.

"Oops."

She might – possibly – be a little touchy on the subject of her soon-to-be brother.

"Impressive," a nearby voice says, causing Sarada to jump in surprise. She whirls around, kunai at the ready, only to come face to face with a very familiar masked individual. "And the tree thing, too."

"Eh! Lord Sixth!"

"Always so formal, Sarada," he says warmly, wandering over to tower over her. His one visible eye crinkles affectionately. "I've known you since you were in diapers. You used to paint my fingernails green, remember?"

Warmth floods her cheeks, because Sarada remembers doing that, too. It was before she realised exactly what a Hokage was. Mom probably even has pictures of that somewhere…

"It's nice to see you, Uncle Kakashi," she amends politely. "But why are you here? Is Gai-sensei around here too? Are you guys doing another competition?"

"Uh, no, not today," he denies There's a brief pause. "Sakura asked me to come speak to you. I figure she's worried."

"Oh," Sarada tone goes flat and she frowns. If Mom was so worried, she'd be talking to her personally instead of sending someone to.

 _Guess I finally understand how Boruto felt all that time_ , she thinks sardonically.

"I'm fine," Sarada tells Kakashi. "Just training. I don't understand why she'd send you even if I wasn't, though."

"Apparently I'm good at getting through to surly teenagers," he replies, scratching at his mask. "Personally, I don't know what she's talking about, I never could get through to Sasuke when he was a kid. But I'm not about to argue with a pregnant woman who could crush my head with her pinky."

"I didn't realise I was a 'surly teenager' now."

"Neither did I. You look more like a woman on a mission to me. And one that you're making good progress on. That _chidori_ technique differs slightly from mine or your father's. Am I right in assuming you taught yourself?"

"Not exactly. I watched Dad a lot. And you. And studied," Sarada answers, trying to be modest but unable to completely disguise the pride in her voice. Then she sobers. "Don't tell Dad, okay? I want to surprise him once I've perfected it."

"When do you intend to show him?"

"I haven't decided yet. Possibly the next Chūnin Exam. You know. If he shows up. He might not. I mean, he and Mom will be busy and stuff…"

She scuffs at the ground with her toe.

"Ah. Right to the heart of the matter," Uncle Kakashi says knowingly. "Still adjusting to the idea of a new sibling, huh? I imagine no one's asked how you're coping with it."

"Everyone always asks. It makes me want to punch them."

"Well, at the risk of getting punched – how are you doing with all this?"

Sarada glares. "Fine."

To her surprise, Kakashi laughs. "Now that's a familiar face. I can't remember how many times your father looked at me like that when he was a kid."

"Was it because you asked stupid questions?"

"Maybe twenty-five percent of the time. The other seventy-five? Well, that was just the fact that he was a sulky, unhappy kid."

"He had reason to be. His entire clan was murdered."

"No… I'm pretty sure he was that way even before," Kakashi considers with a shake of the head. "It's a hard destiny, being born to the Uchiha."

"Don't I know it."

"You really don't," he counters. "You've never truly known the Uchiha. Neither has Sakura, really. She would have been too young to interact much with them. As for your father… well. That's a story for another time. The point is, I do remember. And they were a very strict, very traditional clan. Most didn't even smile in public if you get my meaning."

Sarada can sort of imagine that, considering her father rarely smiles in public either. It certainly explains that aspect of him, at least. Reflecting on her mother's sunny disposition, she blurts out, "I guess they probably wouldn't have approved of Mom or me."

"Probably not," Kakashi agrees. "Not many of them, at least. But there would have been exceptions. Your grandmother for one. Mikono was a kind woman, from what I could tell of my few interactions with her."

"And my grandfather?"

"He was a very conservative man. Very taciturn," Uncle Kakashi tells her. "I don't get the sense he showed a lot of affection to your father or your uncle. That probably hurt Sasuke for a long time before the massacre and a long time after." The former Hokage is quiet for a moment, lost in memory, before he continues. "When I first met your father, he didn't even have the ability to come up with anything that he liked about his life. But there was one thing he was adamant about, even back then – and that was that he would restore his clan."

Sarada crosses her arms. "Yeah, well, he's definitely doing that now. He and Mom did the trial run, and now they know what not to do next time.'

Kakashi gazes at her seriously. "Is that what you think you are? The trial run?"

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to think?" Sarada snaps. "Dad had no idea what I looked like until I was eleven! And he was always away. And then suddenly, Mom's pregnant again, and he suddenly decides to stay? Did he just up and decide that _now_ he's ready to be a father? I mean, I guess he had all that fun training Boruto and figured he'd give it another shot."

Her voice steadily rises, and she's yelling now.

"Do you think _chidori_ is the only thing I've had to teach myself because he was busy being everyone's hero but mine? I had to learn that the Uchiha used Fire Style from a history book in the Academy before Mom even remembered I might want to learn it!"

To her mortification there are tears running down her cheeks as well, but she can't seem to stop herself.

"And she's just as bad as him! All this planning she's doing, buying new clothes for the baby and painting the nursery and reading pregnancy books and trying to coordinate schedules with Dad! This kid will show up and just have everything! He'll get Mom and Dad tucking him into bed at night, and he'll get to sit on Dad's lap, and celebrate family holidays with a complete family! And he'll get to make Father's Day gifts in class that actually go to his father, instead of whatever uncle decides to stand in that year and he won't have to see Mom cry when she thinks he isn't looking because she misses Dad! He'll get to grow up with both our parents around for him when he's sick or sad or lonely, and they'll take him to play in the park like a family and Mom will help him with his homework and Dad will train him to be a great shinobi and one day, he's going to be the one that leads the clan, because he'll be the one that Dad spent all of his time with and taught everything! And I'll just be… I'll just be nothing…"

Sarada's words finally cut off with a sob, her shoulders heaving.

Kakashi looks a little shell-shocked - as if he didn't quite expect her screaming tirade – but he recovers himself well. A moment later, he reaches out and pulls her into a hug.

He's not the person she wants to be hugging her right now, but her body has weakened from the combination of yelling and chakra exhaustion. So she lets herself fall limp in his arms.

"You are not nothing," he tells her seriously. "You can never be nothing; you know why?"

"Why?" she echoes dully.

"Because I was there, the day both your parents were asked to imagine their future. And both of their hopes and dreams ultimately involved you, even if they didn't realise it yet," Kakashi tells her. He pulls away from the embrace to look her in the eye. "Sasuke wanted to restore the Uchiha clan more than almost anything. And Sakura wanted to make him happy, more than anything. Your birth did exactly that."

"How do you know?" Sarada whispers. "No one was there when I was…"

"No, but your parents lived here for a little while before Sasuke left again. And I've never seen a man so besotted with their kid. And my three were pretty damn adorable, so that's saying something," Kakashi tells her. "I have never seen him smile so much in all the years I have known him, the way he did when he was looking at you."

"But he doesn't anymore."

"Probably because after so may years, he's forgotten how to relax. Both around you and your mother. But I have a feeling he'll get some of that back in the coming years, and not just because there's another Uchiha on the way," Kakashi informs her. "Don't agonise over the past, Sarada, it did no one in this village any good."

"I guess…"

"And remember: that promise your father made to restore the Uchiha? It starts with you and can only be kept with you. You're the Uchiha clan right now. And in a month or so, your brother will be too. Not one or the other, but both of you. You represent that vow he made, and everything he has fought for all of these years, even when he wasn't here."

"Yeah…"

Sarada sniffs, wiping at her nose and trying to will herself to stop crying. Things are not exactly resolved – and she has a lot to reflect on. But it feels like the invisible weight that has been pushing her down the past few months has gotten a little easier.

"Right, so, here's my cunning plan," Kakashi says after several long minutes. "We can stay here for a bit… I can give you a few pointers with your _chidori_. Then we'll head to my place for dinner. I'll call your Mom and tell her you're visiting the boys and I'll bring you home later. By that time, no one will be able to tell you've been crying. And you can discuss all this with your parents when you're ready."

Sarada half-chuckles at that. "That's a bit sneaky."

"I have three boys who hate people to know when they've been upset. I've learned all the tricks," he brags. "Also, I have it on good authority it's what your Dad used to do when he didn't want Naruto to realise he'd been crying…"

* * *

TSU


	14. Naruto II

_**AN:**_ So, here's the deal. I started writing a more in-depth examination of Sarada's feelings, and it ended up making this chapter way longer than it should have been and completely departed from the general tone of this fic. So, rather than address that in this fic, I'm going to write a side-story/companion piece that deals with the heavy stuff. It will take place right before this chapter and will be readable either as part of this story or as a stand-alone. Tomorrow's the last day of school, so I can't get it done for then, but I'll try to have it ready for the weekend so you guys aren't completely cheated of Sarada finally getting to share her feelings with her parents. I wish I could have kept it in the fic, but it just didn't really work. If it's well received, I might to other side-stories related to _Unplanned._

* * *

 _14_

"Dad! _DAD!"_

A door somewhere slams open and Naruto grumbles into the crook of his arm. His son's excited voice has interrupted the exceedingly pleasant dream he was having involving Hinata and an international ramen festival.

"Go away, Boruto," he mutters groggily. "Wake me in… um… never."

He reaches out blindly to try to find his pillow, or a blanket to pull over his head, but his fingers encounter only reams of paper.

 _Damn it, did I fall asleep reading memos in bed again?_ Naruto wondered dimly.

"Lord Seventh – you have a visitor, it seems."

Shikamaru's voice is both amused and exasperated.

It takes a second before the implications hit Naruto – _Shit! At work, not home in bed! –_ and he jumps up straight, slapping his face to ensure he hasn't drooled over anything important.

"I'm totally working!" he cries, staring wildly between his son and his advisor. "I'm just – um – brainstorming!"

"Sure you are," Shikamaru sighs. "Have even gotten through the files the orphanage sent over?"

"Um… not yet… they're next on the list, I was just –"

"Hey, who cares about that!" Boruto yells. "Dad, you don't have time for that right now!"

"Kid, we've been over this," Shikamaru groans. "Your father has to finish certain things before he can come up. I thought we'd come to an agreement –"

"Screw agreements, Dad needs to go to the hospital now because Aunt Sakura's having the baby," Boruto snaps.

Naruto jumps to his feet. "It's coming now?"

"Yeah! And Sasuke-sensei said if you're not there for this one, he'll kill you."

"Bastard," Naruto mutters, but he's grinning. The only thing Sasuke behaves like a normal person about is his kids. "All right, let me just –"

"And Aunt Sakura said if you send a clone, she'll castrate you and stuff your dangly bits down your throat," Boruto continues. Naruto's fingers freeze in the process of performing his clone justu.

Naruto feels the blood run from his face and Shikamaru shoots his son a sharp look. "Did she actually say that?"

"Word for word," the boy promises. "So hurry up and get to the hospital!"

There's a _poof!_ and Boruto disappears.

"He's come a long way," Shikamaru notes, staring at the spot once occupied by the teenager. "To be able to produce a clone and send it off on its own? He'll probably never manage as many as you do, but still…"

"That's my boy," Naruto grins as he reaches for his long white coat.

"Wait – you still haven't finished –"

"And if I stay and finish, I'll be sending you to explain to Sakura why I'm not there," Naruto threatens.

This time it's Shikamaru who looks slightly panicked, before he sighs. "Oh, go on."

Naruto races out of the office, barely even catching his advisor muttering, "Geez, you'd think this was the first baby ever born in the Leaf…"

While Shikamaru has a point, the birth of Sasuke and Sakura's child is a special occasion. It's the first that a child of their original genin team is being born, and every single one of them is there to celebrate.

Sakura and Sasuke were off travelling when Hinata gave birth, and their congratulations came only a month later due to communication issues. And, of course, Naruto wasn't around when Sakura had Sarada because they were still on the road. He didn't even know the girl existed until his teammates showed up in the Leaf and Sakura shoved a baby into his arms.

"Say 'hi' to your goddaughter – if you drop her, I'll squish you into paste."

Sasuke had nodded in firm agreement, and that had been that.

When Himawari was born, Sasuke was already gone for a year. Without Sakura by his side, he was even worse at keeping up with communications, and didn't find out Naruto had a second child until he returned this last time.

 _Stupid, stubborn ass sticking to that outdated analogue crap_ , he thinks as he enters the hospital.

Upon reaching the waiting area, he is greeted by several familiar faces. Kakashi and Manako are sitting with Yamato while Sai tries to help Ino get comfortable in the unbending hospital chairs. She's in her sixth month of pregnancy now, and while nowhere near as big as Sakura was, she's now having trouble staying comfortable. Inojin sits beside them, completely immersed in a thick comic book.

Hinata beams at Naruto as he arrives, and Himawari cheers, jumping to her feet.

"Daddy!" she yells, and he takes a moment to swing her around.

"Finally!" Boruto groans. "She won't stop talking about the baby, Dad, and it's not even ours! I'm surprised Sarada hasn't wrapped her tongue in a knot yet."

Indeed, Sarada is loitering by the door outside the delivery room, shifting uncomfortably and occasionally pacing. Every so often, she glances at the door, and back at her father. Upon seeing that he is, as usual, completely composed, she calms as well.

Naruto, on the other hand, makes a face at his best friend.

"Hey, asshole, what the hell are you doing here?" he demands. Then he winces at the small but arm-numbing jab Hinata gives him for not toning down his language in front of the kids. "Shouldn't you be in there with Sakura?"

Sasuke shoots him a one-eyed glare.

"Tsunade had me leave," he replies curtly.

The temptation to mock his best friend is overshadowed by delighted surprise. "Granny Tsunade's here?!"

Naruto puts down his daughter and strides forward, poking his head into the delivery room to greet his predecessor.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade –!"

He gets a fleeting impression Shizune and Tsunade gathered beside a sweaty, red-faced Sakura, before –

"NARUTO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" the former Hokage snarls.

And then he is being yanked out of the room by his collar. It's just as well, because he's pretty sure Tsunade threw a bedpan at him, which has embedded itself into the door where his head was.

A painful smack hits him upside the head as the door slams.

Given the two sets of Sharingan being aimed at him right now, he probably got off lucky.

"You don't get to see that, moron!" Sasuke growls.

"Geez, sorry," Naruto whines, rubbing his head. He knows he will have a nice shiner there tomorrow.

Ino smirks at him. "Nice job, brainless."

"I really hope idiocy isn't hereditary," Boruto mutters.

"From what I've seen, it is," Inojin mutters.

"Hey! Knock it off! I'm your Hokage!"

"And yet you're still an idiot," Sai concludes. "Luckily, none of the other villages seem to mind this. Your – as they say, 'street cred' – remains intact."

"Honey, never make air quotes again."

"Yeah, Dad, it makes you look totally lame."

Sai hangs his head, and Naruto shakes his head at the Yamanaka. Turning to Sasuke, he asks, "So why is Tsunade in there holding Sakura's hand and you're not? Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"I imagine Lady Fifth is the only one whose extremities won't be crushed by Sakura right now," Kakashi answers for Sasuke. He has wandered over, possibly to stop him from taking another swing at Naruto.

"My wife is not in complete control over her strength right now," Sasuke confirms stiffly. "She could cause serious damage."

"And if you were in there, you probably wouldn't be able to stop yourself from taking her hand anyway," Naruto points out.

"Hm. As it's the only one I have left, that would be problematic."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?"

"Technically, yours."

Naruto opens his mouth to argue, thinks about it, and the shrugs sheepishly. "Okay, yeah, that's true. But it's not like I got off any better!"

The kids appear confused, and Naruto suspects that like he and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke haven't told Sarada the exact story behind why both of them lost arms. He doesn't intend to explain the exact specifics to Boruto or Himawari unless he has to, and only at a much later age.

"Wait – if Sakura's not in control over her strength, what did you guys do last time?" Manako wants to know.

Sasuke's face goes carefully blank. "We don't discuss that."

Which means either it's really embarrassing, or really unpleasant.

Sarada looks torn between curiosity and horror while Boruto's expression has become complete shock. "It is really that big a deal to have a baby? Because Mom didn't seem to mind so much when Himawari was born. I don't even remember her making any noise…"

"That's because your mother is a strong woman and she would never loose her cool, even in childbirth," Naruto boasts.

Sarada peeks at her father out of the corner of her eye. "Dad, did Mom scream when I was born?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Of course not!" Naruto butts in, even if he wasn't there. "Sakura can take pain without flinching – more than me or your dad! I mean, she was once sprayed with a sea of acid and walked it off like it was nothing! Childbirth's nothing compared to that!"

"You would think that," Hinata sighs. "Childbirth is painful enough. Which is why having someone's hand to hold is a comfort. But I'm confident Sakura won't cry out."

"Yeah, because if she does, she'll bring dishonour to the family," Boruto says knowledgeably. A moment later, Sarada lands a punch on his back which knocks him into the wall three feet away.

Naruto winces in empathy while Sasuke snorts in approval.

"Mom's not going to bring shame on the family, and that's such a stupid outdated custom!" she yells. "I bet if guys were the ones who gave birth, it would totally be a competition to see how loudly they _could_ yell!"

"Yeah," Himawari giggles.

Any form of protest is cut off more people begin to arrive in the waiting room – Shikamaru seems to have relaxed, because he's leading Temari and Shikadai inside. The latter is arguing about something with Chōchō, while Chōji and Karui make a beeline for Ino and Sai. Eventually Tenten shows up as well, followed by Li and his son Metaru – even Kiba wanders in, followed by a blushing Tamaki.

And suddenly the place is filled not only with the Squad Seven family, but all of their friends from the Academy and beyond as well.

 _Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei… who_ isn't _here?_ Naruto wonders blankly.

Sasuke appears to be thinking along the same lines.

"I don't remember it being traditional for the entire Leaf to show up at a birth," he says, eyeing the crush of people now filling the waiting area. It's as if a party is about to get started.

"Don't look at me, this didn't even happen when Boruto was born," Naruto shrugs. "And I tried to get everyone in the village to show up."

"He did," Hinata confirms. "Thankfully Hanabi talked him out of it."

"I…I invited them."

They turn to face the person who offered the timid answer, and Naruto raises his eyebrows.

Sarada shuffles her feet in uncharacteristic embarrassment.

"I invited everyone," she says again, her voice growing stronger. Her eyes flick briefly to Kakashi, who nods like they share a secret, and then she addresses her father with determination. "Dad, I know that in the past, the Uchiha clan were seen as outsiders by a lot of people in the village. And if everyone's here, my little brother won't ever be like that."

Sasuke's one visible eye widens in something like confusion or surprise.

"I never knew anything about when Mom had me," Sarada hurries on. "So for him – when he gets older and asks about it – I want us to be able to tell him that all of our friends and family and the most important people in the village were all here the day he was born."

Naruto has seen Sasuke completely flummoxed a total of three times in his life, and so seeing it now isn't a completely new thing. That it's his daughter putting him in that state (again) is particularly gratifying though.

Slowly, his friend seems to relax.

He crouches down in front of his daughter, meeting her gaze for a long moment. They seem to communicate something silent, and then he pulls her close to him.

 _He_ must _be shocked if he's doing the public affection thing_ ¸ Naruto thinks approvingly. Everyone in the waiting room seems to think so too, because there is sudden amazed silence.

"Sarada…" Sasuke begins, tightening his arm around her. "Thank you."

His daughter tries not to appear to pleased, but Naruto can recognise that expression of suppressed joy on her face. Boruto has worn it enough times in the past months, and Naruto knows what it feels like to grace his own features.

"Yeah, well…" Sarada says when her father pulls away, trying to seem coolly unaffected like him. "Someone's got to help you guys get it right this time. And to make sure you don't spoil him too much."

"Hm."

"And don't you dare teach him anything you wouldn't teach me, because that's not fair!" she adds. "Okay?"

"…okay."

Sarada beams, gives her Dad a final squeeze, and skips over to talk to ChōChō.

Sasuke straightens up, watching her go with an expression that might border on whimsical, and shakes his head. He notices Naruto beaming at him and frowns. "Something about me you find interesting?"

"Maybe."

"You going to tell me?"

"Probably not."

"Then stop staring at me before I take your eyes out," he orders, going back to leaning against the wall.

Naruto grins.

He's pretty sure if Sasuke still had two arms, they would be crossed.

* * *

After much deliberation, I decided not to introduce Baby Uchiha until next chapter, simply because there was a lot going on that needed to be touched upon and if I added anymore, this chapter would get crazy long. See pre-story author's not for other reasons for that.

As usual, editing will take place this weekend. All chapters up to Thirteen have been revised so far. Any other minor grammar/spelling/style mistakes will have to wait until I finish this fic and have a beta look over the whole thing in one go. Anyone interested in that particular gig, PM me.

See you all tomorrow and thanks for reading!

TSU


	15. Hinata II

_**15**_

The youngest Uchiha's arrival, when it happens, is remarkably silent. Only when a smirking Tsunade enters the waiting room, beckoning for Sasuke, does anyone even realise it has occurred.

Not surprising considering the noise they were making outside, but still unexpected.

Hinata is amused to note the usually stoic shinobi is a little nervous as he straightens up and heads into the delivery. He pauses only to indicate his daughter should go in before him. Sarada sports an identical expression, glancing back at Kakashi for some reason, before squaring her shoulders and leading the way.

"This is the way it should have been before," Naruto says with satisfaction, taking Hinata's hand as the door swings shut. She squeezes his bandaged one in agreement.

"Do you think Sasuke will cry?" Sai asks, coming up behind them.

"Why would he cry?"

"Because you did."

"So did you, asshole."

"I wasn't sure what the proper emotional response was."

"Bullshit!"

Boruto interrupts with a guffaw. "You _cried_ when I was born?"

Naruto tries to save face. "Well, I knew what a troublemaker you would be."

"We _all_ knew what a troublemaker you would be," Kakashi interrupts. "It only occurred to your father when he saw you that he was the one people were going to complain to about it."

"Hey!"

"Don't mind them," Hinata says, gently nudging her son. "Your father never met his family before, and suddenly he had you. It made him very, very happy. And I imagine that Sasuke is feeling the exact same way right now."

The former members of Squad Seven all exchange looks of understanding agreement. If anyone in the village understand the truth of that statement, it's those who fought hard to bring their lost teammate home.

When Sasuke returns half an hour later, he is holding a bundle of blankets expertly in his one arm. Sarada trails after him, pink-cheeked and keeping teary-eyes focussed warily on the newest addition to the Leaf.

Everyone immediately crowds forward to see, but Sarada plants herself in front of her father and brother.

"One at a time, you don't want to scare him," she announces, the hint of a threat in her voice. "And no making stupid faces!"

Naruto steps forward, followed closely by Kakashi. Hinata hangs back to give them their space, sensing that right now, this moment is reserved for the Uchiha and his surrogate family.

The moment a broken a mere second later when Naruto looks down at the baby and promptly bursts into delighted laughter. Sasuke frowns, seems to notice exactly what Naruto is chuckling at, and the frown becomes a glower. With an infant in his only arm, he can't even retaliate.

Sarada takes up the slack there, however, kicking Naruto in the shins. It seems she has finally lost that reverent awe for the Seventh Hokage. "Sh! You'll make him cry!"

The use of the Byakugan is only a slight cheat, but it allows Hinata to discover what the fuss is about.

 _Aren't you a lucky one, little boy_ , she thinks. _Born surrounded by loved ones and while the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. A good omen._

And appropriate, considering the downy pink fuzz that covers the infant's head.

"I think it's lovely," she says loyally, earning an approving nod from Sasuke.

"I'm not arguing," Naruto protests, albeit a little quieter. "It's just… did you know it would do that?"

"Mom said that pink hair is a recessive gene and so everyone assumed Dad's genes would dominate," Sarada explains matter-of-factly. "But it looks like this is the exception."

"Whoever heard of an Uchiha with pink hair?" Naruto grins.

"You spent your genin days with one, don't you remember?" Sasuke grumbles.

"That so doesn't count – she wasn't an Uchiha then!"

"Oh, I think she was always an Uchiha," Kakashi comments easily. "It's just, none of us really knew that at the time. Least of all Sasuke."

"Hah, yeah, what a clueless idiot."

"Naruto, you of all people, have no right to say that," Kakashi points out.

"Hey!"

"How is Sakura?" Hinata inquires.

"She is well," Sasuke answers. "Asleep, now. Shizune said the birth was fairly straightforward, but she's exhausted herself by trying to keep her strength under control. She will likely sleep for another few hours."

Hinata isn't surprised. Men don't realise how much muscle control plays a part of childbirth. Given Sakura's sheer strength, it wasn't just Tsunade's hands that might have been in danger of being crushed.

"Wow, three sentences. That's slightly above average," Naruto teases. "I think you were a bit more worried about all this than you let on, Sasuke."

Hinata gives her husband's hand a chakra-infused warning-squeeze. There's only so much teasing, however good-natured, that Sasuke will take from him before he snaps. While she's sure he would put the baby down before doing so, she can also picture him attacking Naruto head on all while holding the baby bundle.

And come out of the whole thing with both of them looking disgustingly unruffled.

"Oh, look! He's looking at me! Hi, baby!" Himawari cries in delight, cutting off the opportunity for just such a grudge match. She is straining on her tip-toes to see the pink and wrinkled newborn over Sasuke's elbow.

"I read babies aren't able to see well until much later," Sai remarks. "He's probably just following the sound of your voice.

"Not really," Sarada says. "Most Uchiha are born with excellent vision from birth. He sees as well as you do."

"If Uchiha see well, why do you wear glasses?" Boruto demands, nudging forward to investigate as well.

"I said most, moron, there are exceptions to every rule. Like how the rest of your family has talent but you're useless," she sniffs.

"Hey!"

"He has your eyes, Uncle Sasuke!" Himawari points out.

Hinata's daughter is correct. The infant is staring up at them with a grave, almost appraising expression, his eyes already a match for his father's despite his newness.

"That's kind of creepy," Naruto says. "Not even an hour old and he already inherited your broody stare."

While not wanting to put it as bluntly as that, Hinata is in agreement; she has never seen such a young infant look so aware. It's an oddly familiar gaze, too. Even though the baby looks unquestionably like Sasuke (except for the hair), she wouldn't say that the effect is entirely similar.

"Does that mean he'll have the Sharingan?" Boruto questions.

"Perhaps."

There's a minor note of curtness in the response, and Hinata frowns. Sasuke has been in high spirits this whole evening – or else he wouldn't endure the impromptu social gathering, Sarada's well-meaning gestures or not. He's gotten better at tuning out Naruto, and he doesn't tend to be touchy about his family's kekkai genkai, so…?

Hinata glances to the dark-eyed baby and back to Sasuke.

And then she recalls: Naruto once told her that the eyes Sasuke now possesses were not the ones he was born with.

The baby does not, as Himawari suggested, have his father's eyes.

At the same time, Hinata remembers exactly where she's seen that sombre gaze before.

Long ago, before the massacre of the Uchiha that left Sasuke an orphan, Hinata remembers a formal meeting. A discussion between leaders of the two clans that inherited the strongest kekkai genkai in the Leaf.

Fugaku Uchiha was accompanied that night by his heir: a polite young man that smiled at her when her mother ushered her to bed.

For years, Hinata had trouble reconciling the sombre, gentle face of Itachi Uchiha with the crimes for which he was accused. Even long after the truth of that night has come out, Hinata still can't imagine such a kind soul carrying out such a horrible deed.

It seems through some kind of genetic twist the baby has inherited the same eyes as his uncle.

The reason for Sasuke's change in demeanour makes sense now.

"… Dad says not every Uchiha awakens it," Sarada is saying, a bit of bragging in her tone. "Kind of like how not every Hyuuga awakens the Byakugan, right, Boruto?"

"Oh, shut up, Mom says I'm a late bloomer."

Hinata's son is still touchy about the fact his younger sister inherited the clan's bloodline ability and he didn't. And the fact that in the past, Himawari has beaten him within an inch of his life.

"Whatever you say," Sarada smirks, crossing her hands. She mutters under her breath, "Dead last…"

Deciding that this time she will be the one who heads off an incoming Uchiha-Uzumaki death match, Hinata pipes up, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

For months now, whenever anyone asks, both Sakura and Sasuke have remained evasive. Whether it stems from wanting to keep it private until the birth, or simply not being able to agree on it, no one knows.

"Of course we have," Sarada beams.

"Well, are you going to tell us, or keep it a secret?" Boruto demands. His father doesn't appear any less patient.

"His name," Sasuke says in a soft voice, "is Itaku."

* * *

TSU


	16. Sai II

_**16**_

The dining area of the Yakinihu Q is busy as usual when Sai arrives, feeling more than a little out of place without Ino hanging on his arm. She hates going anywhere public these days.

"I look like I swallowed the moon!" she wails almost every morning, examining herself from multiple angles in their bedroom mirror.

And even though he assures her she looks gorgeous as ever (which he actually means with all his heart), that their continued healthy sex-life proves he still finds her attractive (he's enjoying her larger breasts immensely) and Sakura was way bigger than her at this point in her pregnancy (because Ino always likes to have people notice when she comes out ahead of Sakura), she will still yammer and complain about how awful she looks.

Sai has concluded, over the years, that his wife is vain.

Once she's exhausted her whining, she'll demand he pick her up the latest craving her hormone-addled taste buds require. It's led to some very interesting trips to the grocery store, that's for sure.

The cake-mix and canned tuna incident is particularly memorable.

Today the demand is rather simple – salted beef tongue and leeks – and it offers him the opportunity to address another rather pressing issue at the same time.

He heads to the counter, places his order quickly, and then scans the room. He allows himself a small smile of triumph to see that Inojin has fulfilled his part of the arrangement as well.

Indicating to the cook where he'll be waiting, he heads over to the booth where Inojin is sitting with a bored-looking ChōChō.

"Seriously, what's so important that I couldn't go home?" she is complaining. "Shikadai said Aunt Temari was making mochi."

"I told you, my dad wants to talk to you."

"Listen, is if this is some kind of twisted, pedo-love confession, I'm not interested –"

"You seriously need to get your head checked," Inojin mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is such a thing a common worry among teenaged girls?" Sai asks as he takes a seat beside his son. "Good afternoon, ChōChō."

"Hi, Uncle Sai – and it is on television, but you can never tell. There are some real weirdos out there."

"I will keep that in mind," Sai decides, and then bows his head in welcome. "Thank you for agreeing to stay behind."

"Yeah, well, Bleach-Boy here said there'd be free barbecue if I did."

"Of course. As Fatso's daughter, food is a key point of negotiation."

"If this is how ask for a favour, you hella suck at it," she makes a face at him. She appears unbothered, however, at a comment which would have sent Chōji into a fugue state.

"Sorry, ChōChō, you know my father…"

"Yeah, yeah, ex-brainwashed super-assassin, _so_ over it," ChōChō drawls. She raises her hand and snaps impatiently for a server to come by. "If this was TV, he'd have gotten bashed on the head or amnesia. Or something else would happen to change his personality. I mean, considering your mom, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet."

"Well, the day is young," Sai replies. "Now, about what I wanted to speak to you –"

"Hey, hold on there, mister! We order food first, then we talk business. Don't you get how super-secret meetings are supposed to work?"

"I see," Sai grants. He waits patiently for the walking appetite that Inojin's teammate to order enough food to feed three people – all of it for her.

Sai wonders at the ethical ramifications of sticking his son with the bill. The boy gets paid for his missions now, so it's not like he can't afford it.

Inojin seems to sense his train of thought, however, because he gives a look disturbingly reminiscent of his mother, and holds out his hand. Sai exhales in defeat and hands over his money purse.

"Your food is on the way; may we speak now?"

"I guess. Though I don't know how intelligent I can be on an empty stomach."

"Probably as intelligent as you are on a full stomach," Inojin mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyhow," Sai interrupts. "As my son has possibly told you already, Ino and I are expecting another child. A daughter."

"Congrats."

"Thank you. However, I must admit, I do not understand what to expect in this scenario."

"So? What's this go t to do with me…?"

"Dad thinks we might need some insight," Inojin clarifies, pretending disaffection even though Sai knows his son is just as nonplussed at the latest family development as he is.

Having grown up only with a brother – and that relationship wasn't what anyone might consider typical – and raising Inojin, Sai has experience only with boys. He has absolutely no idea how he is supposed to raise a daughter.

Although Ino speaks often about her idyllic childhood, Sai recalls that his deceased father-in-law was of a very different temperament he. Inoichi was capable of raising a girl of Ino's… spirit. Sai suspects he'll end up messing up if he doesn't do some kind of research beforehand.

Under normal circumstances, Sai would ask Sakura for advice. However, it's only been a few days since she gave birth, and Ino has warned him from disturbing any of the Uchiha in the near future.

The next most obvious choice, therefore, is ChōChō. She is the female he interacts with the most after his wife and Sakura if only because she is often over at their house after training. Moreover, the parallels to his situation make her a more apt choice. She has a strong-willed, bossy mother and a father who is slightly clueless when it comes to raising children.

Sai is nothing if not self-aware.

"A girl's pretty easy," ChōChō muses. "I mean, you just gotta get the important stuff out of the way and you should be fine."

"Like what?" Sai asks, pulling out the notebook he carries with him everywhere.

"Oh, you know, simple stuff. Like teaching her how to sit properly in a skirt so her underwear doesn't show. Or telling her right away that you're her actual father – and apologise for it, too, 'cause you're some kind of freaky-looking," ChōChō chatters. "You don't want her going on a useless mission to track down her real father and then be disappointed when she realises it's some lame-o like you. OH! And _very_ important." She lowers her voice conspiratorially. "Never, _ever,_ fight her on having the last bit of food."

"She's messing with us, Dad," Inojin sighs. "I don't see Aunt Karui tolerating any of that stuff. And Uncle Choji's not lame, I've seen what he can do."

"Hey, I never said my dad was lame, I said _your_ dad was lame, big difference!" ChōChō sniffs. "And the food thing is totally legit. Everyone's always going on about how growing boys need to be fed – well girls do, too. Do you realise how much energy it takes to be awesome? Plus, she's going to need her strength to beat up anyone who might mess with her. She might not inherit the Yamanaka skills, you know."

"I thought that's what the elder brother is supposed to handle?" Inojin muses. "And the father is supposed to hunt down and kill any boy who ever looks at her funny."

Sai nods, glad he isn't the only one who has been doing research.

"Yeah, well, you guys aren't always going to be around. And as scary as Aunt Ino is, she won't always be either," ChōChō says, pointing a chopstick at them. "But you guys are getting way, way ahead of yourself. She's not even a complete baby yet, let alone a teenager. There's a whole other bunch of stuff you're going to have to learn to do before that even becomes an issue."

"Like?"

"Tea-parties," ChōChō intones seriously.

"What?"

"You know, it's a make-believe party, where you pretend to drink tea and invite all your stuffed animals as guests?"

Inojin stares. " _Pretend_ to drink tea? You mean, you don't actually drink any?"

"How do you invite inanimate objects anywhere?" Sai wants to know.

ChōChō stares at them, and then sighs. "This is gonna take awhile, huh?"

A half hour later, Sai carries a box of takeaway and a notebook full of tips. They range from the different ways of braiding hair to learning to tolerate glitter. Inojin left half-way through, insisting he would go visit the Uzumaki home and ask Boruto for some advice as well.

Sai suspects he just wants to wrangle an invitation for dinner.

Just as well considering Ino's cooking lately has been geared towards her lately _discriminating_ palate. Other than the baby at the end of this nine-month journey, Sai is looking forward to once again eating his wife's cooking.

Sai never realised having a girl was so complicated. He wonders if Ino's childhood was quite so guided by such rules. Some if it is almost as complicated as the strict codes of behaviour he and Shin lived under when they worked for the Foundation.

He wonders why there weren't more girls that were part of the organisation. There's no doubt they would have been even more effective assassins, what with their ingrained sense of hierarchy and attention to detail.

As he turns the corner onto his street, his musings are interrupted when he notices a familiar figure.

Sasuke Uchiha is coming down the way, looking as brooding as ever, but with noticeable dark circles under his eyes.

Sai remembers that the adjustment to an infant in the house takes some time.

"Hello, Coward," he greets cheerily.

Sasuke nods a greeting at him; the nickname is usually met with resigned tolerance in the same way Sakura chuckles off the word "Ugly" after so many years hearing it.

Even after establishing having long ago establish a mutual sense of trust, Sai continues to maintain that Sasuke's actions as an adolescent were based on spinelessness. It's something Sai feels he needs to remind the man of every so often, in case he forgets and runs off and break their friends' hearts again.

Not that Sai actually imagine he will – it's been a long time since he's called Sasuke 'Traitor' or even believed he was one. And that has less to do with both Sakura and Naruto promising to destroy him if he ever says it again than anyone might say.

"I'm surprised to see you're out and about," Sai remarks. "I imagined you would be home all the time now."

"There's some shopping that needs to be done," Sasuke says. "Sakura needs rest."

"She's well, I hope?"

"Hm."

"And the baby?"

Sasuke's expression gentles noticeably, and the small smile he reserves only for his family makes itself known. "Itaku is doing well. He sleeps a lot, as does Sakura. But his appetite is good, and he's gained two-and-a-half ounces since we brought him home. And he doesn't cry as much as Sarada did, which wasn't much to begin with. Only when he's put down, which means someone has to carry him around whenever he's awake."

Sai blinks.

He's pretty sure that's the most Sasuke has ever said to him in one go. Either the man is much more tired than usual, or his dopamine pathways are being maxed out by the new baby.

He wonders if this means he should attempt to engage in lighthearted conversation with the other man and share fatherhood related stories. Then he realises, if either of those two things are the case, something more important than groceries must have motivated Sasuke to leave his home.

"That's good," he says. "Then I shall let you get back to them soon – although, isn't the market in the opposite direction?"

Sasuke's demeanour shifts back to his usual blank mask.

"There's some business I have to speak with you about. I didn't want to make any more unnecessary trips." As usual, Sasuke gets straight to the point. It may have taken him longer to warm up to the other man, but Sai has always appreciated the straightforwardness. "Naruto tells me you've never trained a genin squad before."

"No. Given my background and my difficulty with human emotion, it was decided that impressionable children would be better served if I steered clear of them," Sai allows.

"That wouldn't be a problem in this case. Your background is actually a strength for this instance. Naruto believes – and I agree –" Sai's eyebrows raise in surprise. They might be friends, but Sasuke and Naruto rarely agree completely on anything – even more rarely, anything to do with Sai, "– that you would be a good role model."

"Me? A… good role model?"

"You are, in a way, a success story," Sasuke tells him. "A case in which behavioural conditioning could be reversed."

Now Sai is definitely intrigued.

"If you're interested, come to the Hokage tower the next time Ino lets you out of the house," Sasuke says, walking past him. "He'll discuss it with you in more depth."

He disappears without even a goodbye and leaving Sai more than a little curious.

It seems learning to raise a daughter will not be his only challenge in the future.

* * *

TSU


	17. Boruto II

_**17**_

Boruto ducks the fist flying towards his face, and weaves under his opponent's arm with ease. At the last second, he turns his body inward and flips the other guy over his shoulder. His foe is prepared for that, however, and tucks into a roll as he hits the ground. The momentum brings him back up to his feet and lends force to the Rasengan that she shoves full-force towards Boruto's face.

He dodges it at the last second, falling flat on the ground and reaching for his kunai –

"Augh!"

An unexpected yell from behind him causes Boruto and his shadow clone to stop sparring and turn toward the noise.

Right in time to see his father take the Rasengan to the chest and go flying backward into a tree. There's a splintering crack, as the tree collapsed under him.

"Dad?" he and the clone chorus, before he waves his doppelgänger away.

"… I'm okay…" he hears his father groan. "… it'll take… more than a… really painful blow… to keep me down…"

"Says the man who missed his own inauguration ceremony," Boruto points out, heading over to help his father up.

Dad glowers at that.

"Hey-hey-hey – remember the rule! No one gets to find out about that! Or else, all your friends find out that your little sister is the one that knocked you unconscious for a week, not a whatever you've been telling them."

"Hmph," Boruto scowls, mirroring his father's unimpressed expression. A moment later, however, it becomes a wide smirk. "But then, that's kind of not as embarrassing as getting knocked out by the technique you perfected. Why do I get the feeling Sasuke-sensei is gonna love hearing about this?"

A vein throbs on Dad's temple. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be spending the night out in the street?"

"You wouldn't do that to me!"

"How sure are you about that?"

"It's going to rain."

"So?"

"I'm your son."

"And sleeping outside builds characters. Dads are supposed to make their kids build character, it says so in the parenting handbook."

Boruto concedes.

"I'm shutting up now."

"Heh." Dad grins down at him, rubbing his nose triumphantly. Which is about the time Boruto realises something that didn't occur to him until now.

"Wait – you're actually you. Not a clone."

"Noticed that did you? I figured the whole not-going- _poof_ thing gave it away."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a whole tonne of work to be doing?"

"I was extra awesome today and finished everything I needed to, so I decided to go home early for once – believe it!"

He strikes a pose, trying to look impressive. Boruto is distinctly _less_ than impressed. "You persuaded Udon into doing all the paperwork again, didn't you?"

"Heh," Dad chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "It doesn't really count as persuading since he actually enjoys it. So…" He glances at the training ground, which shows several large gauges from Boruto's Rasengan. "You're sparring with shadow clones now?"

"It cuts in half the amount of time I need to train to improve," Boruto explains.

"And there's the added challenge that you both read exactly what the other's one's thinking. Cuts down the time you have to make your moves," his father remarks knowledgeably. "I didn't figure that one out until I was much older."

"I didn't either, really," Boruto admits, experiencing the same pride he usually does when he's told he beat his father at something. "Sasuke-sensei suggested it once I got better at sustaining my clones for longer and longer. I can't keep as many around at the same time as you can, but now I can at least keep one going long enough to spar with."

Since Sasuke-sensei's son was born the week before, Boruto's been keeping himself busy and trying to keep his skills sharp on his own. He doesn't have any idea when his teacher will be back in the right mindset to help him, but he doesn't intend to lie around doing nothing either. It would be his luck for Sasuke-sensei to come back and then accuse him of slacking off, the same way Dad used to.

Speaking of…

"You never answered. What are you doing here?"

"Does a father need an excuse to check up on his son?"

"He does when he's never done it before."

"I've checked up on you plenty. You just never noticed before."

"Shadow clones spying don't count."

"Hmph," Dad folds his arms, looking kind of put out. "Anyway… I figured I'd come by, give you a few training pointers or something."

"It's okay. I'm fine practising on my own until Sasuke-sensei gets back."

"That could be weeks from now," Dad complains. "And even then, I don't see him letting that baby out of his sight for a few years. You don't remember what he was like with Sarada, but before he left, it was like they were attached. Besides, he's organising a new project for me, so he might not have the time."

"Hey, no fair!" Boruto cries. "You can't go giving him work and stuff when he's supposed to be training me!"

"What, you don't want me teaching you?" Dad demands. "Just because you want to be exactly like that antisocial bastard doesn't mean your old man can't teach you a few tricks! I saved the world, you know, and I'm Hokage! Most kids would be begging for my help – believe it!"

"Hey, would you knock it off?" Boruto shouts back, looking around to see if anyone is around to witness his father throwing temper tantrum. "Fine, you can teach me something, just stop whining, would you?!" He crosses his arms. "Yeesh, what's with the sudden change in attitude?"

"Well, the Chūnin Exams are coming up again and I want to make sure you're prepared," Dad shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You mean you want to make sure I won't cheat again."

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

"No, I wasn't," Dad looks annoyed now. "D'you think you could maybe stop jumping down my throat every few seconds and let me talk?"

Boruto exhales through nose, and nods. "Fine."

"It's just a bit traditional, is all, training one-on-one. Especially for the final round."

"You don't even know if me and my team will even make it to the final round."

His father gives him a look like he's just drooled on his shirt or done something else completely inept.

"Okay, yeah, you're right, we will definitely make the final round," Boruto sniggers.

"You helped destroy an alien menace and save the world, of course you're making it to the final round of an exam," Dad growls. "And if you don't, I'm disowning you."

"Promise?" Boruto challenges.

"No."

"Too bad."

"And here I imagined you'd be excited to step up. You know Sasuke officially passed over the leadership of the Uchiha to Sarada last month."

"Yeah. She was still freaking out about it when I saw her last week. At least now she's got something else to babble on about instead of nagging Mitsuki and me."

"Well, she'll have a lot on her plate. That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid – and she'll be the youngest clan head at any of the upcoming meetings…"

Boruto nods absently, and then notices his father's calculating look, and guesses where this might be going. "Whoa – hey, hold on! You're not gonna make me…?"

"What? No!" Dad yelps and then clears his throat. "No. That's a discussion we can have another day."

"Good. Because I've got enough to deal with being the Hokage's son," Boruto reminds him. "Sarada might have the patience for all those boring-ass meetings, but I don't."

"Yeah, well, like it or not you're going to have to one day – and if you keep mouthing off, I might just change my mind about putting it off!"

"Okay, okay…"

"The point is, Sarada's parents have both been preparing her for the future, and it's got me thinking I should do the same," Dad goes on, recovering himself. "Sakura's been teaching her to store chakra, so one day she's going to have the same scary strength."

"Probably more, because she's an Uchiha."

"Exactly… and I bet Mitsuki's got a bunch of tricks he hasn't even shown you guys yet. His snake of a father – mother –" Dad shoots Boruto a questioning glance. "Parent?"

"Parent."

"Right – parent. That parent of his has probably shown him loads of stuff already. The point is, one day you three will inherit the power of the Sannin, the same way Sasuke, Sakura and I did. So now might be a good time for me to pass on certain techniques to you."

Boruto perks up a bit. "Like using Sage Mode?"

That would definitely strengthen him, and he wouldn't have to rely on a Byakugan which might never develop.

"In time, if you can," Dad replies, caution in his voice. "But you have to start at the beginning, the same way I did. What I want to teach you, I learned to prepare for the Chūnin finals as well."

"Because you wanted to fight Sasuke-sensei, right? That's when he learned Chidori!"

Boruto desperately wants to learn that one. Sasuke-sensei hasn't seen fit to pass it on to him yet, but he can't wait to be taught. Since the encounter with the Ootsutsuki, Boruto has been dreaming up his own ultimate jutsu – a giant Chidori-Rasengan combination to totally outdo his father and sensei's signature attacks.

The only problem is actually getting the power to do it.

"Right. That's when Kakashi-sensei taught him the Chidori," Dad admits grudgingly. "But me – I trained with the legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya!"

"Stop making it sound so impressive. You always call him Pervy Sage."

"Well, he was both," Dad concedes. "But he taught me a lot of valuable lessons, and if you allow it, I want to pass them on to you."

"Will it give me more power?"

Dad appears thoughtful for a moment and shakes his head.

"Boruto, you already have a considerable chakra reserve, especially for your age. But you'll never have the same amount as me. Not unless something happened that forced you to become Kurama's jinchūriki."

Dad's jovial tone is gone now, as it usually is when they talk about the Nine-Tails demon within him.

It's an unwritten rule in the family that they don't bring it up – mostly because it upsets Mom. She's always worried that because Boruto and Himawari are Uzumaki, they or their children might one day end up with a demon sealed into them. A demon that might not be as tolerant of them as it is of its current host.

"Still," Dad quickly recovers his usual grin. "Doesn't mean you can't be get better, or be a match for your teammates. Same way Pervy Sage was!"

Which Boruto figures is true. From what everyone says, the three original Sannin didn't have the Uzumaki chakra reserves, or any demons sealed within them. And from what he's seen of Granny Tsunade and heard about Orochimaru, they're still pretty damn scary.

"I guess… okay, fine. So how do we do this?"

"We'll start by making a summoning contract. Once you're able to call upon the Chief Toad of Mount Myoboku, I'll send you to there to train. But until that time, summoning will help you in the exam to come because it'll teach you to focus your chakra – and build it up, too."

"So I can one day summon bigger creatures?"

"Exactly," Dad says approvingly. "That, and the abilities I want to teach you, will go a long way in helping you protect the future Hokage." Boruto looks at him in surprise. "What, you didn't think I guessed that's what you wanted to do? Give me some credit, kid."

"Mom told you, huh?"

"… Th-th-that's not important! Now – let me tell you the legend of the Three-Way-Deadlock…"

* * *

TSU


	18. Inojin II

_**18**_

A week and a half after meeting ChoCho and his father for lunch, Inojin feels the first real desperation to get out of the house and escape the baby drama.

Until now it hasn't really bothered him much – he's too used to his parents' eccentricities to pay most things any mind. But ever since the Uchiha baby was born, suddenly it's like Inojin's mother seems to believe they aren't prepared enough for their own new family addition.

Suddenly it's talk of synthetic nipples versus real nipples (he doesn't ever, ever want to know), daycare options (his mother briefly entertains the idea of opening her own until her father talks her out of it) and whether they have enough onesies (considering the nursery is practically buried under the things, he'd say that was a yes).

But right around the time Mom and Dad decide to practice some kind of holistic, prenatal breathing techniques in the living room, Inojin decides he needs to be somewhere that's away.

His usual haunts aren't an option today – Boruto is doing some kind of secret training with Lord Seventh. Not that he's really been that interested in gaming lately, anyway. It's kind of weird, seeing his friend motivated, and Inojin wishes some of that would rub off on his own teammates.

As for Shikadai, his place isn't an option today either. His cousins from Sand are visiting, and Inojin can't stand to be around those three. Shinki and Araya take everything way too seriously, and Yodo is permanently plugged into her music to discourage conversation.

Also, she's a powergamer with no respect for role-playing or respecting guild laws. Inojin's white mage has died more times than he'd like in the wake of one of her friendly fire driven area of effect attacks.

With no other appealing choices, Inojin finds himself at the Leaf's veterinary hospital. Hana Inuzuka, the head veterinary medical-nin on staff, has a lot of interesting and informative scrolls on animal biology. Sometimes, if he helps her out by cleaning up after the animals, she lets him sketch some of the patients or even borrow the books.

He's never told anyone, but if he didn't have his clan responsibilities, he he might enjoy being a veterinarian like Hana. And yes, that might be because he sort used to have a crush on her (the only one who has guess that was Shikadai, but thankfully he was always too bored to tease him), but Inojin also happens to be pretty good with animals.

Today he's in luck: one of the Inuzuka clan ninja dogs has just given birth to a litter of puppies. He busies himself with sketching the little wriggling creatures nurse, all the while thinking the universe doesn't seem to want to let him escape the subject of babies.

"You're getting much better," Hana remarks a while later, peering over his shoulder as she replaces a bunch of medical tools and supplies.

"Thanks," Inojin says, although he considers his drawing with a much more critical eye. He's been experimenting with Western style sketching lately, trying to make more realistic looking creatures. They'll be a lot less noticeable than the ones he and his father create right now.

Ultimately, he wants to find out if he can use them as receivers for his clan's Mind-Body techniques, sort of how the Nara family can project their shadows. The key to making that idea work, though, is more realistic creations.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is the third time I've seen you in a week," Hana points out. "Not that I'm complaining, I can always use an extra hand. But it used to be I was lucky if I saw you once a month."

"My parents are apparently trying to realign their _chi_ in time for the baby's birth," Inojin replies, adding some shadowing to the pup he's been sketching. "I don't think either of them even really understand what that means. But Mom got this book from Aunt Sakura last month and she made Dad read it, and now all I've listened to for the past three hours is chanting."

"That's… kind of disturbing," Hana says, sounding apologetic, like she couldn't think of anything politer to say. "Not – well, not that your parents aren't good people, it's just… they're both kind of strange."

"You don't know the half of it," Inojin agrees.

"It's not easy being the normal one, huh?"

Inojin blinks. He's always considered himself to be level-headed, but the 'normal' one?

"It all reminds me a bit of my family," Hana continues, heading over to her desk and flipping through several folders. "My mother's really loud and brash and… well, again, _loud_. And my father was pretty quiet."

Inojin puts down his pen, surprised at this topic of conversation. He heard a story once, from Obito Hatake, that his grandmother's attitude was scary enough to frighten away her husband.

Inojin's known a lot of intense women – he's related to one, after all – but no one who has completely scared off their husband. At least, not that he knows of.

Mom might have her moments, but Dad's an ex-Foundation operative. He probably got so used to freaky stuff in his youth that Mom was comparatively easy to deal with. And Uncle Choji and Uncle Shikamaru are way to cool to be afraid of their wives.

Even though they should be, in Inojin's opinion.

Then there's the Uchiha family…

And it occurs to Inojin just then that the Leaf doesn't really have that many quiet, calm women. The exception might be Lord Hokage's wife, but Lady Hinata has a lot of stories flying around about her as well. Some of the older teenagers have passed down legends about her: awe-inspiring stuff about a showdown in the ruins of the Old Leaf Village and something about the moon.

Inojin has a sudden worrying premonition that his little sister might end up being some kind of strong-willed, terror. Like ChoCho, only worse.

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and end up with a cute, innocent little sister like Himawari._

Given his luck and the genetic odds, that will never happen.

Besides, whenever he says something like that to Boruto, his friend laughs and laughs and looks at him in something like pity.

"How are you doing with this whole thing? I know it was a surprise to me when I found out the news. After so much time…babies." She chuckles a little, and then offers a supportive smile. "But I bet it must be weird for you," Hana remarks.

Inojin shrugs.

"I'm not really that bothered by the whole thing anymore," he admits truthfully. "Mom's happy, Dad's happy – as long as they don't ask me to change diapers, I'm fine with it."

Hana laughs.

"Well, that's pretty mature for a kid your age."

"You've met my teammates, right?" Inojin says seriously. "I don't exactly have a choice."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to have a choice about the diapers either, I'm afraid. Take it from someone who knows. I might not have a fourteen-year age gap, but I still got roped into babysitting duties. It… and adventure."

Inojin frowns. "I didn't realise Manako was that much younger than you."

"Oh, her? We're only a few minutes apart – I was talking about Kiba." Hana shakes her head. "Now _that_ was an adventure…"

"I heard my name?" a voice near the entrance calls, and Inojin glances up to see Kiba Inuzuka stride through the door, a bulky carrier in hand.

"I was just warning Inojin what a pain younger siblings can be."

"What are you talking about? Younger siblings are awesome."

"You don't have any younger siblings."

"And that's why they're awesome," Kiba grins wolfishly. He puts the carrier down on the nearest table. "Tamaki called you earlier, right? Cricket here ain't eating and she wants you to find out why."

Hana huffs in amusement.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd willingly touched a cat, little brother – let alone lived with a bunch and actually cared about their health."

"Hey! Believe it or not, they're a lot less ornery than Akamaru is these days." He peers over at Inojin's sketch. "Nice work, kid. A lot less weird looking than some of the stuff your Dad draws."

"Thanks… I think…"

"Where is Akamaru, anyway?" Hana wants to know.

"The lazy old bastard is sleeping in the garden," Kiba complains in disgust. "Which is the safest option, I guess. Mom decided to pay her monthly visit."

Hana sighs. "And you, you dense idiot, you left Tamaki to deal with her?"

"Hey, Tamaki can hold her own – she's got passive aggressiveness down to an art form. Can make you feel like she's being polite to you but still ripping you to shreds," Kiba shudders.

"So the complete opposite of you and Mom then."

"Pretty much."

"Well, if you finally got started on continuing the family line, she'd get off your back."

"Don't pin your hopes on me for that! The future of the Inuzuka is totally on you! Can you seriously picture me with a kid?"

"… Good point."

The two of them shudder, and Inojin can't help smirk. Kiba Inuzuka isn't really the most responsible adult he's ever met. The only reason he does so well with dogs and cats is that they are pretty independent.

"All right, bring the feline hell-beast up here and I'll take a look," Hana says. "Inojin, you see this? The fur texture of Cricket's species is a little different from your typical cat. You're likely only to find the like in Sky Ward."

"Cool," Inojin says, flipping his sketchbook to another page.

"Just stay out of paw range, or she'll try to claw your eyes out," Kiba warns. "She doesn't like strangers, and definitely not too fond of anyone associated with the vet."

"So you set her on your sister," Hana sighs. "Have I told you that you were evil?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"Just so you know."

Inojin smiles.

As he continues to observe the easy comradery between the Inuzuka siblings, he considers that perhaps he and his sister will get along after all. Perhaps in the distant future, they too will share an easy and supportive friendship.

And if not, at least be able to compare the childhood trauma of weird parents.

* * *

Eh. Not my favourite chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. I couldn't help that bit about Ino and Sai, though. For some reason, I totally see Ino as the type of mother to try all the holistic, trendy baby-prep. And Sai is too stunned to _not_ go along with even the most ridiculous ones…

I really wanted to look more at Inojin, but Hana and Kiba insisted on being a lot more present than I original intended. Still, I figure it shows you guys that life, outside of Uchiha land, does continue.

Next chapter will have Sakura and baby Itaku, I promise. And possibly overprotective big sister Sarada :)

On that note, just to address the sasusaku thing because we haven't seen them both in a while – this is a fic about everyone, despite the general theme of the sasusaku baby, so we won't see them all the time. Also, in Japan, it's kind of customary not to bother the happy new parents for anywhere from a few weeks to upwards of a month. Right now I'm trying to show what's going on around the Leaf while the Uchiha are adjusting to their new family member. But there will be more of our OTP goodness on the way, so sit tight!

TSU


	19. Ino II

_**19**_

"I still can't believe he has pink hair," Ino says, gazing at the swaddled baby in her best friend's arms.

"You and everyone else," Sakura agrees. She looks exhausted – her own rosy mane is limp and tied out of baby's reach, and her skin seems much paler than normal. Tired or not, however, her smile is genuine and happy. "Except for my Dad. He says he predicted it from the start."

"Grandpa says Dad owes him money," Sarada chirps from her spot right beside her mother. "And Dad must have been super confident about the baby having black hair, because he _never_ gambles."

Ino laughs at that, but a moment later falls silent when baby Itaku yawns and shifts. The three women watch with bated breath as tiny fingers escape his blanket and settle in his mouth.

"He's a beautiful boy," Ino tells Sakura. "Even with the pink hair. And hey, it looks like he won't get your forehead."

"There's nothing wrong with having Mom's forehead," Sarada points out, her own identical forehead wrinkled in a frown.

"Anyway, how are things with you?" Sakura interjects, reaching for a cup of herbal tea from the table between them. Neither mother can drink anything caffeinated at the moment.

"Ugh, two more months of this," Ino complains. "And lately all I want to eat is soy nut butter."

"With what?"

"Nothing. Just soy nut butter. Straight from the jar."

"Sounds appetising." Sarada wrinkles her nose.

"But otherwise everything's good?" Sakura asks. "Sai and Inojin are doing well?"

"Mm hm. They're doing the nursery today – because unlike _some_ people, we didn't want to repaint it more than once." Sakura sniffs. "They're drawing pictures on the walls. Sai says he wants to surprise me. I said, if none of them come to life, I'll be surprised."

"The fact that that's something you need to worry about…" Sakura shakes her head, shifting in her own chair. An expression of discomfort passes over her face.

"Here, Mom, I'll take him," Sarada offers when she notices this, expertly taking the baby and settling him into the crook of her arm.

"Thanks, honey," Sakura smiles wearily and massages the ache out of her arms.

"And here I was under the impression you could lift mountains," Ino jokes.

"Not right now," Sakura chuckles. "Maybe after another month of sleep…"

"It doesn't look like sleep is doing you much good so far."

"Thank. Keep in mind, I am still recovering from the birth."

"But Shizune and Lady Tsunade said there weren't any complications."

"Oh, there's weren't. But it still took a lot out of me."

"Oh, come on," Ino scoffs. "You're Haruno Sakura – the woman who punched out a god. I know childbirth's not a picnic, but it can't be harder than some of the stuff I've seen you do. Or heard you can do."

"Yeah, well, take into account how much control I needed so I didn't accidentally crush him while he was being born," Sakura suggests.

Ino blinks. She never considered the ramifications of Sakura's strength in non-combat situations.

"Oh."

"Exactly. It felt like I was fighting myself for a few hours," Sakura sighs.

Ino shudders as she realises exactly how wrong the birth could have gone. "Geez, what did you do the first time?"

Sakura's expression darkens. "We don't talk about that."

"Why not?" Sarada asks, rocking the baby. "I mean, you're teaching me to store my chakra so that one day I'll be strong like you. Won't this kind of thing be an issue for me one day? Who says you're going to always be around to help me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I might not want to do everything like Dad did, but travelling the world a little might help make me stronger –"

"Don't you dare," Sakura cuts her off. "You will not do what your father did. At least not alone. I don't care how strong you get. And you will not put your friends through that either. Any adventuring will happen with Boruto and Mitsuki there beside you, got it?"

Sarada's expression reflects Ino's surprise. "Uh. Okay?"

"Good."

There's a beat.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?" Sarada discerns.

"Not until you're ready to start talking about having kids of your own. Which you're not. And for the sake of your father's blood pressure, you'd better not be planning them anytime soon."

"Wait a second," Ino interrupts, a thought occurring just now. "If it's that much a struggle for you to keep control during childbirth, what about sex? What happens when you and Sasuke –?"

"Oh gods, stop talking!" Sarada hisses, looking like she wants to cover her ears but can't because of the baby in her arms. "Right now!"

"Hey, no one said you had to sit here and listen in on our conversations."

"You're right," Sarada sniffs, standing up and holding the baby to her chest as though to protect him from Ino's words. "Itaku and I will go sit in the kitchen where it's warm and sunny and _not gross_."

"Well, if you're not mature enough –"

"Oh, I'm so mature enough, but do _you_ like to hear about your parents' sex life? I don't think so." She heads for the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, "I'll bring him back when it's time for his feeding, okay, Mom?"

She disappears before getting an answer.

Sakura laughs once they're alone. "She has a point."

"Oh, shush, I was just trying to get rid of her. I love the girl to bits, and all, but I haven't had a minute completely alone with you almost since you first got pregnant. Honestly, Forehead, do I need to give you the speech?"

"Speech?"

"The 'just because we're mommies doesn't mean we can't have lives too' speech."

"Reserve the speech for when I'm not so tired and can go out more," Sakura replies, yawning. "Hopefully it's soon. Last time took me almost a month and a half to recover. I used to fall asleep at the weirdest times. I know better this time."

"It's too bad Lady Tsunade wasn't around to make you consider this stuff the first time around."

"It's not like she would have known. She's never been pregnant."

"True," Ino allows. "Would you have not done it, if you knew how much you'd need to recover?"

"Done what? Built up my strength or had kids?"

"Either."

"Well that's a stupid question! Of course I would! I needed to be strong enough to help my teammates," Sakura points out. "And we both wanted kids. Sasuke's been talking about repopulating his clan since he was twelve."

"You guys have a loose grip on the term 'repopulate'," Ino snorts.

"Well, it's not like we had much of a choice. The past ten years were… a challenge. For all of us. Sarada, especially."

"She seems to have gotten over that, at least. She takes the big-sister thing seriously from what I see."

Ino knows that for a while Sakura and Sasuke were concerned about Sarada's feelings for her little brother.

Thankfully, Ino and Sai haven't had that issue with Inojin; he's been remarkably calm about the entire situation. She knows that he gets it from Sai, because if it were her, she would probably have made her parents lives miserable by now.

"Oh, she adores him," Sakura says, and there is a note of relief in her voice. "I think it's because she knows that he depends on her and always will. We had a talk awhile back about that, and I guess she took it to heart. Also, I'm pretty sure he loves her already."

"How can you tell that? He's so new."

"He won't let anyone except her near him when we have company. Hinata and Himawari were over here the other day, and he threw a fit when I let Himawari hold him. It's the only time I ever see him fuss about anything."

"He's only three weeks old, give him time. I'm sure he'll have a lot to complain about."

Sakura looks thoughtful. "I don't know. So far, he's been an even-tempered baby. I mean, Sarada was too, she hardly ever complained, but Itaku…" She trails off, looking frustrated as words fail her. "I can't explain it. Neither can Sasuke. He says that both he and his brother were normal. Well, he was the fussier one –"

"Of course."

"But he doesn't think either of them were ever so… I'm not sure how to explain it. Bemused?"

"Bemused," Ino repeats.

"Just the way that Itaku looks sometimes," Sakura says, shrugging helplessly. "It's like he's trying to figure out how everything he sees works. Which makes no sense because newborns don't do that."

"Well, you don't know that," Ino points out. "Sarada might have been more like that if her eyesight had been better when she was born. It could be some Uchiha are just like that. What sucks is that we can't find out from anyone for sure."

"Yeah…" Sakura agrees sadly, hanging her head. Ino notices tears welling in her eyes and decides not to tempt her friend's still recovering hormones.

Time for a subject change.

"So, what's it like?" she asks quickly.

"Huh?"

"What do you think?! When you and Sasuke are together, duh!"

"How did we get back to this topic?"

"Did you ever accidentally break him during?"

"Oh, gods, Ino! _Why_?!"

"Hey, I didn't get to ask you all this when you were away the first time, and by the time you got back I was so busy with Inojin. And it never occurred to me to ask about the possibility of your super vagina muscles crushing –"

"Stop! Stop talking! No, I've never broken my husband!" Sakura almost shrieks. Then, mindful of Sarada out in the kitchen, she hisses in a lower voice. "And even if I didn't possess amazing control, Sasuke has more than enough endurance."

Ino leers. "Oh, I'll bet."

"Oh, shut up, you get what I mean! Have you seen some of the beatings he's taken –?"

"Kinky…"

"Ino! Stop it!

"So does that mean with him you don't need to worry? You can just let loose and trust that he'll be fine?"

"Well, not exactly," Sakura shifts, uncomfortable. "There's a part of me that never completely lets go of my control. Not unless my chakra levels are thoroughly exhausted beforehand."

"When you say _exhausted_ …?"

"Not like that," Sakura grumbles. Ino suspects that isn't due to lack of trying, either.

She whistles. "Wow. Considering you can heal entire battlefields, I guess it's never happened."

"It has, once or twice."

"Once or _twice_?"

"Sometimes when we were travelling, we ended up in areas that needed a lot of healing help, and –"

"You mean you've only been able to completely let go during sex _twice_?"

"Of course not! I _can_ whip up potions to alter my chakra levels temporarily," Sakura snaps. Her once pale face now flushes with a healthy dose of colour. "I just couldn't take any of them while I was pregnant or giving birth."

"So basically, you crush a new valley into the earth or something until you're so depleted that you can let him have his way with you? Hunh. Seems like a lot of trouble to go through just for a quick roll in the sack," Ino muses. "I always figured sex with Sasuke would be –"

"Ino, don't tell me about the perverted thoughts you've had about my husband," Sakura orders, a scowl on her face.

"The point is, I'm way glad to have Sai."

"So am I," her friend tells her softly. "And it's not just because it means you leave Sasuke alone. You two are good for each other. Even before you guys got married, it seemed like you clicked right away. That's rare."

"Yeah," Ino agrees, her cheeks warming in genuine pleasure.

And it's something that Sakura and Sasuke never had, no matter how dedicated they are to each other now.

She massages her belly. Sai is a good man and a wonderful father, and it still sometimes surprises her that he chose her. Most of the guys she grew up with were intimidated by her personality, but it turns out it was what he liked most about her.

Among other things.

"Still. It's nice to know I ended up with the better sex life."

"If you say so," Sakura mocks. "But keep in mind: even though I can't always completely let loose? Sasuke can. And _that_ is a sight…"

She takes a demure sip of tea, but her face might as well be a filthy smirk.

Ino's eyes glaze over for a moment, before she frowns at Sakura. "Didn't you just say you didn't want me thinking dirty thoughts about your husband?"

"If they're jealous dirty thoughts, that's fine."

* * *

There we go. Hopefully I've sustained my dear SasuSaku shippers a bit more with this chapter. It was hella fun to write, at any rate. I've always wondered how characters with super strength do the deed and I figure they have to concentrate to not break their partners haha. It amuses me that in this scenario, Sakura's the one who could so easily break Sasuke if she wasn't paying attention…

Until Monday!

TSU


	20. Kakashi II

_**20**_

Thirty-one days after Itaku Uchiha is born, Sakura and Sasuke invite everyone to attend the _omiyamairi_ at the Naka shrine.

Although Kakashi has visited his former students several times since the birth, it's the first group celebration that the Uchiha have attended since the baby was born. They haven't really gone out in public since his naming ceremony when he was a week old.

Both Kakashi and Manako were invited to that, the importance of which was not lost on him. Usually only grandparents and immediate family are present for such an occasion, and so it made sense that Sakura's parents were there. However, given that Sasuke has no blood relatives, his invitation for Naruto and Hinata – and Kakashi and his wife – how his concept of 'family' has evolved.

The ceremony was short and simple though it need not have been. The newest Uchiha was serenely quiet in Sakura's arms – a stark difference from Kakashi's own experiences. His twins screamed bloody murder through theirs, and Obito cried the whole time because he wasn't fond of new places.

Itaku, on the other hand, simply stared around in curiosity, taking in the world with an absurdly adult kind of gravity. Sarada insisted on being the one to hold him through the ceremony. Kakashi was pleased to see that she had lost a lot of the surliness of the past few months.

It makes him happy to think he had helped her; he still regrets that he wasn't a better teacher to her parents in the past.

Today's celebration was short and tasteful, with the whole thing presided over by an old friend. Sora, who following his travels returned to rebuild the Fire Country's order of ninja monks, happened to arrive in town to see Naruto a few days back. After the obligatory barrage of insults between himself and the Hokage ("Is there anyone in the world Naruto hasn't managed to piss off at some point or another?" Sasuke wanted to know.), the head of the order offered to be the one who introduced Itaku formally to the gods when the time came.

Afterward, Manako seemed to come down with a rare case of sociability, and invited everyone back to the Hatake household for a celebratory gathering. Which resulted in Kakashi hurrying home to whip up a few presentable things to eat while his sons flitted through the stores trying to pick up enough food to fuel an impromptu party.

"She doesn't exactly think her plans through, does she?" Mebuki Haruno remarked to Kakashi when she and her husband arrived – thankfully with a few homemade desserts.

"It keeps life interesting," Kakashi replied, directing Sakura's mother to where she could be of most help.

"Good to know our former Hokage is a full-service man," Kizashi chortled, before heading out of the kitchen.

Short notice aside, the impromptu party turns out to be a success, and welcomed by everyone who attends. It's been far too long since anyone has had time for a celebration lately. Preparations for the Chūnin Exam are underway, along with selecting who will attend and which ninja will be assigned on protection detail. The event is being held in Cloud this year, meaning there will be travel involved and diplomacy needs to be at its best.

Kakashi is so glad that he isn't required to worry about such things anymore.

At the same time, it reminds him of something he needs to address with Sasuke.

It doesn't take Kakashi long to track down his former student. The Uchiha patriarch is seated on the front porch in the relative quiet of the evening, holding his infant son and staring off into the distance.

His expression is one Kakashi knows intimately: the facial equivalent of 'how the hell did I end up here?'.

"Too much excitement inside?" Kakashi asks, taking the spot opposite Sasuke. He smiles down at baby Itaku, never failing to be amused or gratified at the sight of the pink head of hair.

"Hm."

"For you or for him?"

Sasuke considers and then shrugs, eyes still unblinkingly focussed on the baby.

Little Itaku is dressed in blue-silk kimono, embroidered with little _uchiwa_ fan patterns that Kakashi learned earlier was a gift from Tsunade. The other former Hokage could not be present today, but wanted there to be some kind of gift for the baby on behalf of the Senju clan.

It has become a city-wide, unspoken rule to ensure goodwill between the remnants of the two founding clans, for as long as both exist.

"I haven't seen you look so brooding in a long time," Kakashi goes on. "I don't think Sakura's noticed yet. Then again, Ino and the others haven't exactly given her a moment's peace all day."

"She's enjoying herself. She's had cabin fever this past week," Sasuke replies, an unspoken warning not to bother his wife. Despite that, his tone holds a distracted inflexion in it that Kakashi doesn't like.

"Noted."

They sit in silence together for a long while as Kakashi tries to come up with some way to get Sasuke to open up. It's a procedure he's spent half his life trying to perfect, to no consistent result.

Surprisingly, he doesn't have to do much this time.

"I screwed up, Kakashi," Sasuke announces softly.

It's something that Naruto and Sakura refuse to hear anymore, but which Kakashi can understand. He has done horrible things too, made mistakes that ought never have been forgiven. The guilt never truly goes away, no matter how much of life's joy can temporarily take its place.

"I can pretend, some days," Sasuke continues quietly, although his tone remains firm. "But when this sort of thing happens, like today – ceremonies, celebrations – it's harder. I deserve none of this."

"I can name two beautiful but scary women and a stubborn former screw-up who would argue that."

"None of them killed their own brother," Sasuke replies dully.

And that, of course, is depressingly true.

"It's all I was thinking about today. That I'm here, holding my son and bringing him for his first visit to the shrine with my wife and daughter. And the last time my family did that, it was with my parents and Itachi. And he will never have that." Sasuke pauses, takes a sobering breath and stares up at the sky. "If I knew then…"

"You would have done it all the same, Sasuke," Kakashi cuts him off. "We both know that. You've said as much before. You're just flushed with the feelings of being a father again. Women aren't the only ones who experience heavy emotions with their newborn children."

Sasuke snorts quietly, but his eyes soften as he studies Itaku.

"You might not have been quite so… fervent… about some stuff," Kakashi acknowledges after a beat, "but you would have gone looking for answers all the same. The only difference I can see, is that you might have kept your friends and teammates with you when you did."

It need not be said that if Sasuke had known the truth, Itachi might be here even today. There's no point to wishing for the past to change.

"I might… possibly not have tried as hard to kill Naruto," Sasuke admits a few seconds later. It's his version of trying to lighten the mood, and Kakashi can't help grin at that.

"That, too. And you might possibly still have an arm."

Sasuke grants him a rare, self-depreciating sort of laugh for that. Kakashi counts it as a victory.

"That's never been as major an obstacle as people imagine."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I've seen you fight with and without." Besides, Kakashi knows that Sasuke has always seen his amputation as a mark of his continued journey for redemption. Naruto might have given in and had his arm replaced, but Sasuke has never believed himself worthy of it.

"Lately, though, I've been thinking," Sasuke says suddenly, causing Kakashi to raise a surprised eyebrow. "I forgot – it's been a while since Sarada – but having such a handicap makes holding one's children a bit difficult."

"And you want to protect your loved ones with both arms?" Kakashi supplies.

For a second time that night, Sasuke smiles, although this time it's in reminisce. "I haven't heard that in a long, long time."

Their first mission to the Land of Waves holds a special place in the hearts of the original Squad Seven. It was the first inkling any of them had about their true potential.

"It doesn't make the sentiment less true," Kakashi says. "For anyone. That Inari kid grew up and is actually mayor of his town now. Or he was when I was still Hokage. Might be someone new now – but I doubt it. Naruto made a deep impression on him when you were all young."

"He usually does."

"Well, that's his talent, isn't it? Forget being a jinchūriki or creating infinite shadow clones. That knucklehead's talent is convincing people to do things they don't want to do. That's his real gift."

Sasuke glances up at him now, detecting the note of bitter admiration there. Then he smirks when he realises what Kakashi is alluding to.

"I heard you had been dragged out of retirement to help out."

"Oh, yes," Kakashi sighs. "And I figured my days of dealing with surly, vengeance-seeking teenagers were done with. Thanks for that, by the way."

"You were the only other option. Your understanding of the Sharingan makes you essential, even though you no longer possess it."

"That – and the fact that your… _cousins_ still haven't quite gotten past that inborn need to kill you."

"Hm."

Sasuke's mouth thins at the word 'cousins', but he doesn't protest it as he once might have. It was decided early on in the project that it was best to use more humanising terms while dealing with a group of genetically engineered clones. Especially considering the goal of the whole project is to make them feel more human and connected to the Leaf village that they will one day protect.

"On that note, we are making some progress," Kakashi tells him. "Sai thinks it might also be a good idea for you to visit them in a non-combat setting. To get them acclimated to your presence and all that."

The three members of the Shin Squad are currently living with Yamato, who has at least some understanding of their mental state. He has been providing them with a more _complete_ ethical education than their previous guardians.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kakashi finds it incredibly amusing that Yamato has ended up the single foster father of three boys practically over night.

After the amount of teasing he endured from his former ANBU subordinate on the subject of raising teenagers, he thinks it's been a long time in coming.

"That might just set back their progress," Sasuke says.

"Perhaps. Sai sees it as a sort of… a graduation test."

"Graduation for what?"

"To see if they're ready to interact with other people safely. If they can control themselves around you – and if you don't sense they'll be a danger – we can begin to integrate them in village life. Have them meet the people they will one day protect."

Sasuke frowns. "It seems rushed."

"A bit," Kakashi agrees. "But you understand the political implications of this project as well as I do. And I think Shikamaru wants them to be completely ready by the time of the Chūnin Exams."

"To remind people of the Leaf's power."

"I won't deny that – but also as a symbol of hope. If the Leaf remains strong, the world remains strong. And if any mysterious threats show up again, it's not just you and Naruto and Sakura that people will be able to rely on."

Sasuke is quiet for a long moment, looking down thoughtfully at his son.

"There's a lot that could go wrong with that idea."

That's a complete understatement, even coming from Sasuke. Kakashi has gone over several possible disastrous outcomes in his head already –

The Shin Squad might encourage other cities to start genetically engineering children to be super ninjas. Rock and Mist are particular concerns; they've never been consistent when it comes to ethics. Or it could be seen as an intimidation tactic to remind people that the Leaf remains the most powerful of the hidden cities.

Or it could simply invite those who are less scrupulous to try to steal the Sharingan in the future. A direct violation of the peace Naruto and the other Kage have enforced and possibly leading to more conflict.

"I agree," Kakashi intones. "But at the same time I trust Shikamaru's planning skills. I know he's considered all the options, and he has some kind of long-term goal in this. He would never do something that would jeopardise the future Naruto and you and all of us did so much to protect."

"Maybe," Sasuke allows, "but forecasting the actions of unknown variables is a stretch, even for someone with his brain. And peacetime is much more unpredictable than war."

It's true. In battle, you expect things to go wrong and can account for it. During times of peace, complacency makes even the most intelligent blind.

"There is… a way to circumvent some of the concerns," Kakashi says after a moment's hesitation. "At least the ones about synthetically created children. The Shin Squad's origins aren't known beyond a select few people. Once they are ready to be integrated into the village, they'll need an explanation for how they came to be. Especially considering to public knowledge, there are only two Sharingan users left in the world."

They both glance down at the baby again. There's no guarantee that Itaku will ever develop the Sharingan.

"There was a time when there were no Uchiha in the Leaf," Kakashi continues delicately. "Given the duration of that absence, and the apparent age of the Shin Squad –"

"You had better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Sasuke says, his tone cold and clipped. "I won't dishonour my wife in that way, and definitely not over a lie. And even if I didn't feel that way, anyone acquainted with me back then would know _that_ was the last thing on my mind."

"That's not what I'm suggesting at all," Kakashi assures him immediately. "But you weren't the only Uchiha out wandering the world at the time. And considering your brother wasn't as single-mindedly focussed on one goal, the way you were, it's a possibility."

"So you want to spread the story that my brother sired them," Sasuke states flatly. There's no possible way of discerning his tone, but Kakashi suspects Sasuke holds the same revulsion for the idea as he did at the other alternative.

"It's fitting, in a way," Kakashi tells him quietly. "Your brother's greatest wish was to protect this village. And that's what the Shin Squad are being trained to do. More than that, they still idolise your brother."

It's a hard sell, he realises. Kakashi knows more than anyone how much this is asking of Sasuke. The younger man will carry his brother's death on his heart for the rest of his life, forever questioning if he is honouring his memory.

To his surprise, Sasuke exhales and says, "I will consider it."

"You… will?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing this up with me, and not Sarada."

Even after all this time, politeness from his former student sometimes leaves Kakashi unsure of how to respond. He tries to at least pretend he isn't caught off-guard, clearing his throat.

"She may be official head of your clan now – interesting move on your part, by the way – but Itachi was your brother and this concerns your past."

"Hm."

They revert to their usual, companionable silence again. Kakashi expects it to last until one of them returns to the festivities, or for one of their wives to come looking for them.

Instead, Sasuke is the one who breaks it.

"It was Shikamaru's idea for you to talk to me about this instead of Naruto."

It's not a question.

Kakashi chuckles nervously. "He felt you would be less likely to punch me than Naruto."

"Not necessarily true. But then I also suppose he suggested you not say anything until I was at a public gathering and holding my infant son."

"I told you I trust his planning…"

* * *

Little bit of a more serious tone this chapter, but we must remember that this is Sasuke and he's Mr Billowy Coat King Of Pain (totally stole that line from BTVS, but it so applies!), so there won't be much humour when he's around.

Thanks for reading the story so far! At this juncture, I kind of need some reader input. I've pretty much been pantsing this whole story as an exercise, and I've gotten to the point where I could, in theory, end the story in the next chapter. It makes sense timing wise and such, and I do want to work on some other projects (some of which are related to _Unplanned_ , like my idea with the Shins, and some of which aren't). So, because I really wish authors would ask the for more input on their writing before they make silly decisions (cough JKRowling cough), I pose the question to you:

 **Do I set this story as complete and move on (and if some day in the future, an idea strikes me, stick a new chapter in)?**

 **Do I continue with a few of the outlined chapters that I've prepared, even though there will be major time-skippage in the fic, just for the sake of completing the story as originally intended?**

 **Do I leave the fic unfinished and write the other stories, and finish _Unplanned_ in relative sync to the other stories I have planned?**

Your feedback would be much appreciated, as it's going to dictate what I spend my free time doing this week!

TSU


	21. Sakura III

**AN:** There's some slightly mature subject matter later on, and though I don't get into major detail, if shenanigans offend you, feel free to skip to the end. Also, around that point there will be a part that briefly refers to sex issues post-childbirth. If discussion of bodily fluids squicks you, however casual the allusions are, you may also wish to skip to the last few paragraphs.

* * *

 _ **21**_

"I'm home!" Sakura announces closing the front door behind her and immediately scanning the vicinity for her husband and son. It's not unheard of for both to be napping at this time of day, Itaku spread across Sasuke's chest, their similar shaped heads facing the same direction.

She's already taken several sneaky photographs of the phenomenon.

When she doesn't see either of them, she tosses her purse aside and goes searching. "Sasuke? Are you in here?"

It's possible he's not. Sasuke likes to take the baby for walks. Sometimes Sakura or Sarada or both will tag along, more often they won't. There's something about fathers and sons that necessitates a special sort of bonding time.

"I'm here," a quiet voice murmurs from the back of the house, and she smiles as she heads for the nursery. Sasuke doesn't shout, but he can always make himself heard.

Sakura finds her husband standing by the crib, hair tied back and out of the path grasping fingers; the baby is propped over a towel on his right shoulder.

Moments like these are the ones Sakura cherishes the most, and she's jubilant at the fact she can witness them again. The world seems to stop for Sasuke whenever he holds his children; Sakura noticed it with Sarada, and she notices it now.

Sasuke holds Itaku steadily with that arm while his newly attached prosthetic rubs circles along the tiny back.

It's been a month since Sasuke was fitted with the prosthetic made from Hashirama's cells, and it still sometimes surprises Sakura to see it. She had gotten used to expecting the empty shirtsleeve where there is now an arm.

Sasuke's decision to finally allow Tsunade to make the prosthetic surprised everyone. He has always been adamant that his amputation was a reminder not to fall into old habits again. When Sakura asked what changed his mind one evening, he glanced at Sarada. Their daughter was playing with Itaku, murmuring to the baby as she moved his tiny feet back and forth for exercise.

"I have new reminders," he replied.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure it was only post-pregnancy hormones that made her cry at that, though that's what she insisted.

"Everything went well?" Sasuke asks quietly now, absently checking the towel for signs of spit-up.

"Yep. It's official – Sai and Ino are the proud parents of a bouncy, screaming baby girl," Sakura replies cheerfully. "The labour lasted eight hours – that's at least a half-hour longer than mine was."

She is inordinately smug about this fact.

Sakura received the phone call early that morning.

"If you aren't here to deliver my daughter, I will break your face," Ino had snarled so loudly Sakura had to hold the phone away from her ear. "I don't care if you're on leave or not!"

Not that her friend needed to resort to threats; Sakura has been slowly starting back to work for the past few weeks.

Once her body recuperated from the stresses of labour, her healing abilities did the rest and she's almost completely back to normal now. Considering Itaku's serene temperament, and that Naruto asked her to consult on his latest project, returning to work is only a matter of time.

"Ino wouldn't allow Sai into the room until it was over," she tells Sasuke as he finishes burping the baby. "She did the same thing with Inojin. She's convinced that if he watches her giving birth, he'll be so disgusted he'll never want to have sex again. I tried to remind her the guy spent his childhood being completely desensitised to gore so he probably wouldn't be affected. But she'd entered the homicidal stage of labour, so she wasn't really listening." Sakura smooths back Itaku's hair as Sasuke passes him over, minding the baby's head even though he has started holding it up himself lately. "Hello, little man, how are you?"

"Have they decided on a name?"

"Yes – 'Inoko'. Isn't that cute?"

"Mm."

"It will be so much fun watching her and Itaku grow up together – _oh_! Oh, listen to how that sounds: Itaku and Inoko! Doesn't that sound adorable together?"

"Sakura, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You've already practically picked out china patterns for Sarada and the moron's son, and they're still waiting on normal body parts to grow in. It's a little early to start with our son."

"Don't listen to him, darling boy, he's just grumpy because he took twenty years to develop a single romantic bone," Sakura coos to the baby. "Isn't that right?"

She kisses and snuggles the soft little cheek. When she pulls back, the baby is beaming up at her.

"Sasuke! Sasuke – look! Did you see?"

"I do have excellent eyesight."

"But he smiled! He's never done that before!"

Not beyond the ordinary reflex smiles most newborns have, anyhow.

"It's a reaction to you being away longer than normal," Sasuke says, and after a pause, "He missed you."

Sakura presses another kiss to Itaku's forehead, and the smile widens if possible. "You think?"

"I recognise the look."

Sakura blushes, and manoeuvres up on tiptoes, using the hand not cradling baby to poke Sasuke gently on the forehead. "I missed you, too."

They both stand still together for a little longer, holding their son while Sakura tries to tempt him to laugh. Now that she's seen the dimples of his smile, she wants to hear him giggle.

The effort is fruitless, though, and a tiring one, judging from the fact Itaku eventually begins to doze.

Once Itaku's eyes scrunch closed in slumber and his breathing evens out, Sakura puts him to bed. In his sleep, he snuggles into a plush green dinosaur that once graced Sarada's crib, and before her Sasuke's and Itachi's.

"How's the arm today?" she asks her husband as they head out into the hallway. As his primary (and _only_ , as he doesn't like other people touching him) physician, she is constantly on the lookout for tissue rejection after the transplant.

"Everything seems all right."

"Let me do a quick check, to be sure."

She doesn't give him time to argue, pulling him into the bedroom and proceeding to take off his shirt. Sasuke is more than capable of doing it himself, of course, but he knows she likes to do it for him. After so many years together, she knows he likes her to do it for him as well.

That in mind, she allows for a moment to appreciate Sasuke's bare physique – lean and muscular, storied scars and all – before the doctor-brain takes over. She adopts the detached eye of a medic-nin, studying his fair skin and the contrast of the even paler limb that extends from elbow downward.

"How does this feel?" she asks, taking his arm in hers. She prods the with fingers from the juncture where synthetic joins real flesh, all the way down to along new muscle and bone.

"Like you're poking me."

"The range of motion is still good?"

"Same as usual."

"And no seizing, right?"

"Only once today."

"Good. That means its happening less and less. Your muscles and nerves are adjusting." She circles to his side and props his arm up. With her other hand she sends the tiniest burst of chakra forth from her index finger and taps the inside of his elbow. The arm twitches.

Sakura repeats the exercise on the bone of the side of his wrist, then the back of his elbow, eliciting the same result each time.

"Everything looks good."

"I could have told you that."

"You're not the expert," she chastises playfully, slowly letting his arm drop but not releasing her hold completely. "That would be me – or are you forgetting the lovely four o'clock phone call this morning?"

"Hm." There's the barest crease of his brow there; Sasuke never liked mornings, and unless it's important, he would cheerfully sleep until noon.

Well. A cheerful as he ever is.

"Sarada's away for a few days, right? The mission to Sand? I couldn't hear everything she mumbled this morning when I said goodbye."

"Mm."

"So there's no chance she'll be home at all within the next few hours, right?" Sakura continues innocently.

"Not unless my student or his idiot instructor do something stupid enough to force them home sooner. Why?" Sakura leers. He appears to realise what she's getting at, because he raises an eyebrow and comments, "Playing coy never worked on me when we were younger. What makes you think it will now?"

"Well, you're a lot smarter than you were back then."

"Mmhm…"

"And it's been a while," she continues, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck. "We haven't been together since the baby was born."

"A baby who is conveniently asleep right now."

"Noticed that too, hm?"

Again she goes up on the tips of her toes, but this time she presses her mouth to his.

Every time she kisses Sasuke, no matter the situation or lead-up, there's always a half-second at the beginning where he tenses. It's a perpetual hesitance, as if he is still uncertain that this is the best way to express how he feels.

Once that moment passes, however, he focusses on her with the same intensity he used to apply to training.

Sasuke winds his right arm around her back, left hand cupping her cheek. The new skin is smoother, bereft of the calluses and scars she has grown used to, and she shivers at the sensation. A pair of soft, firm lips takes possession of her mouth, and there's the slow, deliberate scrape of teeth against her bottom lip. He tastes like tea and honey and –

"You ate the last of the tomatoes, didn't you?" she accuses breathlessly.

"Mm," is the only reply as he brushes soft kisses across the line of her jaw. A hand begins to snake up her back.

"What if I had plans for those tomatoes? I was going to make sandwiches…"

"Deal with disappointment," is the muffled reply. There is the dull snap of her bra clasp coming undone.

"Sneak!" she giggles and pushes him onto their bed. The frame shudders from the force of it and warmth floods her cheeks. "Oops."

The amused quirk of Sasuke's mouth and dark intent in his mismatched gaze has her forgetting her embarrassment quickly enough. She tugs her shirt off and tosses it aside, readjusting the loosening strap of her bra before crawling over to him.

"I'm warning you now," she says, settling in his lap. "I may leak. Breastfeeding and all –"

"Don't care," he replies, tugging the strap of her bra over her shoulder as if it personally offends him. "We have a shower for a reason."

"But the bedsheets –

"– need to be changed anyway." He finally divests her of the bra. "Stop talking."

Sakura decides to take his advice as he busies himself with her breasts, caressing the undersides and gently running his mouth across them. He doesn't stray anywhere near the tenderer parts, for which she's supremely thankful.

She forgets, sometimes, that they've done this before and that Sasuke has already worked out a system for her post-pregnancy body.

Most of which involves allowing her to do whatever she wants until he's reduced to incoherency.

With that in mind, she shoves him backwards, intending to get straight to work doing just that. He grunts in surprise, like the wind has been knocked out of him.

"Sasuke?"

He waves away Sakura's concern and beckons her forward.

"Sorry," she grazes her lips against his apologetically, then busies herself with doing the same to his lips and collarbone.

"It's fine," he murmurs, voice a low rumble in his chest.

"No, really, I know better. Have to be careful, especially since chakra suppressors aren't really in the cards for a while," she nuzzles his chest. "I don't want to break you…"

"Tch… as if you could," he says, and inhales sharply when she bites the spot just below his rib that is always particularly sensitive.

Sakura grins wickedly up at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He glowers at that, an expression promising retribution at the first opportunity. "When can you start taking them again?"

"Could be up to a year."

"A year," he repeats, not impressed.

Sasuke has hang-ups about her completely enjoying herself; he seems to take it as a personal failing if he suspects she doesn't. Sakura's tried to explain that even though she might still be completely in possession of her mental faculties doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy sex.

An orgasm is an orgasm.

Some simply happen to be more intense than others.

It's possible that fact is what keeps him from believing her.

"At least that. Or… could be longer."

"Why longer?" he asks, hand carding through her hair as she trails toward his navel, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the taut skin there.

"You never know how long it takes a baby to be weened. And I figured…" Sakura pauses here, hand stilling above the waistline of his pants and biting her lip. "Maybe I won't go back to using them again for a while. Even after Itaku's on solid foods."

Sasuke frown and sits up; definitely not impressed now. "Why?"

She sighs and straightens up as well, sitting back on her haunches and trying not to feel ridiculous. She's aware that she may have accidentally killed the mood, but the conversaion should take place sooner rather than later. "It makes no sense to go on chakra suppressors, just to go right back off again."

"Why would you go back off again? The only reason for that would be if… we…"

As ever, Sasuke catches on without needing to mull it over for too long.

He stills completely and leans away, like he's pulling away or trying to get a fuller picture of her. She would think she said something wrong, but his stare is searching and not distant.

She takes a breath, trying not to be overly conscious of the fact she's sitting topless on her husband's thighs. She can't even cross her arms across her chest because she's doesn't want to trigger leaking.

"It's just something I've been considering," she says. "You always wanted to restore your clan, and that's not going to happen very fast with only two kids."

"Sakura –"

"No, let me finish," she interrupts. "This isn't only about you, either. I want more than anything for both of us to be surrounded by children. And one day grandchildren, and great-grandchildren if we're really lucky. I want you to have the Uchiha clan. It will never give back what you lost, but I don't want you to be alone."

His expression is the kind of blank it gets when he's experiencing too many thoughts and doesn't know what to react to. "I'm not alone."

"I didn't mean like that. You and Sarada… and Itaku. You're the only ones." She smiles wistfully at the thought of their son. "Itaku is lucky. He's not like you, or Sarada, having to grow up without others who are like him." Sasuke looks away, and she leans forward to take his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "I don't want anyone in our family to ever have to go through that, ever again."

Sasuke pulls her close to him now, until they are chest to chest, and forcing her to look into his eyes. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

"I know that," she says. "But it's also… giving you a family… it's a dream I always had. Ever since Itaku, I've been thinking about it more. We still have a few years left before we're too old. Even with my abilities, the older I get, the more possibility there is of complication. Sooner would be better than later. And I don't like the idea of being in my sixties when our kids are teenagers." She laughs at the image. "With you home, we can do that. If you, you know, want to. We can try."

Sakura pulls away to see how he is processing this information, only to be met with an expression of utter incomprehension on his face.

Immediately, a long-forgotten mixture of self-consciousness and doubt wash over her.

"Oh. I did this wrong, didn't I?" she breathes. "I've over-thought all of it. We should have sat down to discuss this, instead of… I mean, maybe you don't…"

 _Of course he doesn't want that. Right, already got him tied down with one infant, let's go make a bunch more, that's really good idea –_

"Sakura." He cuts her of, then moves so that his forehead is resting against hers. "Thank you."

She tenses, because whenever he says those words, in that particular formation, it heralds sudden upheaval of her entire life.

But then he kisses her again, gentler than before, and she can taste the smile on his lips.

"Yes," he tells her. "I… want to."

A giddy, bubbly sensation takes up residence somewhere between her heart and her gut. "You mean it?"

"Always."

A high-pitched and utterly immature squeal of delight escapes her, and she bowls him backward again.

And it's the same as it was a year ago when she told him the news about Itaku, and he immediately set her doubts aside. Only it's not the same, because now there is going to be actual _planning_.

Which is utterly terrifying because it will be the first time they actually sit down and discuss having children, and how many and –

"Now you're definitely over-thinking," Sasuke accuses her. "Stop it."

"Make me."

Sasuke's eyes glint in acceptance of the challenge, and Sakura finds herself swiftly rolled over onto her back.

"If you insist."

* * *

So!

This is a nice place to leave it for a bit I think :)

The vast majority of people want to see this story continued, even if it happens in sync with my other writing. That being said, I'm going to take a short break from _Unplanned_ while I reformat some of the upcoming chapters (some ideas I was going to include in here just jive better as separate stories altogether) and work on some other stuff.

Keep an eye out for future updates of this fic. Because I will not be tagging this as Complete, I'm really relying on all of you guys for the foreseeable future. Completed fics are more likely to be read than WIPS, so could you please rec this to other people through whatever forum you're most comfortable with? Be sure to tell them there's no ungodly cliff-hangers to deal with so unlike a lot of other WIPs, it won't tear their soul out every time they read to the end and have to wait until the next chapter haha.

I've started a new fic called _An Inch of Gold_ , which while it's not directly related to _Unplanned_ , could arguably take place in the same 'verse, so I highly suggest you guys check it out if you haven't already.

Also, whichever guest left me the review saying there was a filler episode in _Shippuden_ where Sasuke talks about his love for Sakura – WHERE IS IT? I CANNOT REMEMBER THIS EPISODE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE TO FIND IT!

*Ahem*

Random fangirling aside, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And if I had an ounce of drawing talent I would draw the scene with Papa-Sasuke with Itaku over his arm. If anyone has that talent or can point me in the direction of someone who I can commission it from please let me know.

Thank you all for reading along so far, I'll do my best to get back to this fic as soon as possible!


	22. Sasuke III

**AN: Today I just can't get the _Inch of Gold_ update finished due to massive migraine, and this has been sitting on my hard-drive in case of emergency. I'll be slowly posting chapters of this fic again. Not the daily updates that you guys are used to, but whenever an idea strikes or whenever I can't make one of the regularly scheduled updates on whatever fic I'm focussing on.**

 **To keep up with the doings of our favourite Uchiha family and friends, check out _The Importance of Being Shin_ , where they will be mentioned and occasionally make appearances.**

* * *

The silence of the night is broken by an anguished, terrified howl.

Sasuke has his sword in hand before he is even properly awake, before his mind registers that the awful sound is a baby's wail and not his own cry. It's been decades, but there are still nights when his memories take hold, ripping agonized screams from his throat.

There should be no one else in the house capable of making such a noise.

He is on his feet and out the door within the span of a second, and yet he is still slower than Sakura. She is already in the nursery, Itaku screaming and flailing in her arms while she tries to quiet him.

"Sh! Sh-h-hhh," Sakura urges, rocking him gently while her eyes flit around the room in a desperate search for whatever – or _whoever_ – has scared their child. Sasuke does the same, Sharingan spinning to life lest she miss something.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke and Sakura look up to see Sarada lingering in the doorway, pajama clad and small looking in the unlit room. She is sleepy-eyed, but aware, body tense and just as ready as her parents to offer deadly retribution to whatever is threatening her brother.

In any other household, their collective reaction might be considered over the top. However, given Itaku's sudden agitation, and the Uchiha family history, it's no surprise that the entire family is out of sorts. Barring the first week of his life, Itaku always sleeps through the night. Although he wakes around four every morning, it's normally just hungry fussing, and he falls back to sleep rather quickly.

Today is the longest sustained bit of crying anyone has heard from him since his birth.

"It's nothing, sweetheart, go back to bed," Sakura answers, trying to keep hold of the desperately squirming infant. Only the minor discordant note in her voice betray her words as a platitude.

There is something wrong, she just doesn't know what it is yet.

"But he's crying," Sarada points out, like her mother has missed something vitally important.

"Babies do that," Sasuke says simply, still hovering beside Sakura. He wants to be holding the baby as well, but attempting to do so before he is offered the baby will result in broken fingers. The first six months after Sarada was born, she was fiercely possessive, and the phenomena has repeated itself with this child.

He understands the impulse too well.

"Not our baby," their daughter insists. "Something's wrong. What's going on?"

"Nothing that you can do anything about. Your mother and I will handle it," Sasuke tells her firmly, but gently. He knows Sarada's heart is in the right place, but it's his and Sakura's responsibility to find out what's wrong with their child.

Sarada purses her lips, like she wants to argue but knows better, and lets a burst of air out through her nose.

Seeing at her parents won't be leaving the baby's side any time soon, she quietly says, "I'm going to go make some tea."

Sakura, still holding the fussing baby to her while she rubs soothing circles on his back, glances at her daughter, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You should really go back to sleep."

"I'm going to make tea," Sarada repeats, like her parents are hard of hearing and in a tone brooking no argument. The determined glint in her eyes is one Sasuke is intimately familiar with – the 'I'm-going-to-make-myself-useful-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do-and-don't-you-get-in-my-way- _Shannaro!'_ – look he wife often wears.

She doesn't wear it now, however. Instead, she looks as baffled and out of sorts as he feels.

Itaku continues to wail despite Sakura's soft-voiced entreaties. She adjusts her hold on him, tries walking back and forth, all the while checking his temperature, and performing a quick medical examination. With every minute that passes, her expression becomes more frazzled.

"I don't…I don't know what's wrong," she whispers, staring up at Sasuke in mounting terror; it's an expression he hasn't seen on her face in years. Sasuke's wife is known for her brilliance, her ability to puzzle out usually unsolvable problems. That she can't seem to do this – and the fact that the situation concerns their infant son – is clearly affecting her.

"Let me," he offers quietly. "Perhaps there's something in one of your scrolls…?"

Her face suggests she is making an agonizing decision. A mother's natural inclination is to hold her child closer to her, not give him up when he is so distressed, even to her husband. Her eyes flit to the door, mind likely already on what old tome might hold the answer.

"Okay," she whispers finally, gingerly passing the swaddled baby over to Sasuke. "I'll just be a minute, I just need to check one thing and I'll be back, okay?"

Sasuke nods, though he doesn't need the reassurance, and expertly cradles Itaku in the crook of his new arm.

The baby doesn't stop crying, but the cries alter from anguished screams to soft, weak gasps.

As Sakura darts from the room, Itaku stares up at Sasuke, terror palpable in his too-familiar eyes. It's as if he is begging his father to stop whatever is hurting him, but without words, he can't voice what exactly that is.

Sasuke is at a loss. He has never felt more helpless.

Not knowing what else he can do, he holds the baby close to him and whispers nonsensical words to calm him. Still the keening wails echo in his ears.

As promised, Sakura returns, several scrolls and a parenting book cradled under one arm, the other already reaching out for Itaku. But when Sasuke goes to pass him over, Itaku's cries increase in volume once more as if he's being tortured in some way.

Sakura is pale, confused and obviously hurt by what appears to be rejection from her son, however she says nothing and leaves him in Sasuke's arms. Eventually the cries wane to pitiful mewling, but when Sasuke tries to hand the baby over again, the screaming starts again.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Sakura whispers, tears welling in her own eyes. She's not used to being without the answer, not used to being unable to fix things.

"We'll figure it out," he assures her, even if isn't sure that's true.

For what feels like hours, Sasuke holds him, walking him back and forth and massaging parts of his little body. Still crying, Itaku buries his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, wetting it with tears. Sakura follows them both closely, and eventually reaches out to stroke the back of Itaku's hand.

The baby grasps her finger tightly when he notices this – earning a surprised, but grateful gasp from Sakura – but doesn't move from the safety of Sasuke's chest.

When his cries taper off, they try to lift him back into his crib, but he wails and clutches at Sasuke's shirt in desperation and they need to start all over again.

They spend the rest of the night trying to console the baby, relocating to the kitchen when it seems the nursery doesn't provide any particular comfort for him. At least there are chairs around the table for them to sit at.

Itaku is not hungry, or wet, or tired.

He is not sick or wounded or too hot or too cold, by Sakura's expert assessment.

Still, they are desperate to find out what exactly is wrong.

Sasuke breaks a longstanding, self-imposed rule that has been in effect ever since they returned to Konoha with Sarada: he suggests Sakura call her mother for advice.

All that nets them is the suggestion that it's colic ("No." This from Sakura) and an offer to come over right away to help ("Hell no." This from Sasuke).

Sarada bustles around the kitchen, bringing her parents tea, sometimes holding it for Sasuke as his hands are occupied with the fussing baby. She doesn't offer to hold her brother, however, given how tightly he grasps Sakura's finger and hides himself in Sasuke's chest. It's as if he is trying to keep them from disappearing.

It goes on for hours.

As the morning light seeps in through the kitchen window, Itaku eventually falls asleep.

Either he is finally reassured or he has exhausted himself crying. In any case, a wary, hard-won silence returns to the household. Sakura takes the now unresisting baby from Sasuke, returning him to his crib.

Sasuke falls heavily into a kitchen chair, rubbing at his swollen eyes.

"So…" Sarada begins quietly. "What was that all about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sasuke tells her wearily.

"Maybe he was just saving it all up?"

"Maybe."

Neither thinks that's the case, but they don't say so out loud.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Sarada says at long last. "Training starts in an hour; I might as well be there early."

"You should go back to sleep," Sasuke says, frowning. "Training when your tired will lead to making mistakes."

"Yeah, but in battle you sometimes need to fight even when you're exhausted, right?" Sarada counters. "I should at least have some idea of what I can do with little to no sleep."

He doesn't argue with that.

Mostly because he is too tired to.

Even in this time of relative harmony, there could come a day when that knowledge is the difference between survival and death. He's seen too much of the world to accept peace as a constant.

"Come back here and rest when you get home," he tells her instead.

"See you later, Dad," she says, leaning close and brushing a kiss against his cheek before disappearing into the hallway.

Moments later, Sakura slumps tiredly into the kitchen, drawn and pale, her hair lying in limp ranks.

"He's completely out," she announces wearily. "Poor thing."

"He should sleep the rest of the day," Sasuke says, although there's an inquiring note in the statement.

Sakura nods, distracted.

"I have to call the clinic," she murmurs, reaching for the telephone. "There's no way I have the energy for those therapy sessions today."

Sasuke privately agrees, knowing she supposed to be meeting with at least one of the Shin clones today. If there's ever a time to have one's full wits about them, it's in the presence of those boys.

"Honey, can you pass me the calendar?" she requests, rummaging in one of the drawers for a pen.

Sasuke does as she asks, slipping the item off the back of the door and bringing it to his wife. As he passes it over, he happens to glance down at the many circled dates, takes a vague note of today's –

He goes still as Sakura takes the calendar, turning away as she greets whoever is on the other line.

In the frantic activity of the night, his brain didn't even bother noting it. Odd, considering he has been thinking of it the entire week.

 _Still, that's no reason why…?_

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sakura has finished her phone call and is watching him worriedly.

He shakes his head. "Yes. I'm just tired."

An admission he would never have made when he was a child, even to Sakura.

She smiles gently at him now. "How about we go back to bed for a bit?"

"Hm," he agrees, nodding distractedly. "I just want to check on Itaku once more."

"Okay," she says, not asking why. "I'll be waiting for you."

She, too, presses a kiss to his cheek, and disappears from the kitchen.

Sasuke moves silently into his son's room, careful not to wake him after the curious events of the night. For a long time, he simply stares down at the pink-haired baby, sleeping on his stomach and guarded by an old green dinosaur. His tiny features are pulled into a frown, but his breathing is completely regular now.

No choked sobs or panting gasps.

The future of the Uchiha is calm now, sleeping peacefully.

Twenty-seven years to the day since his grandparents and the rest of the clan were cut down.

Sasuke isn't superstitious, or prone to looking for omens. Not even with the knowledge that he is the reincarnation of an ancient demigod.

But he believes even less in coincidence.

The knowledge of what today is, and the abject terror in his infant son's eyes is enough for him to wonder.

* * *

 _So I haven't decided if I'll pursue this little plot bunny in detail, or if it's just something that will be referenced in passing and accepted. We'll see how much time I have on my hands and what you guys are interested in seeing…Concrit is greatly appreciated!_

 _TSU_


End file.
